<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Officer Korra Beifong by Lyondor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811811">Officer Korra Beifong</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyondor/pseuds/Lyondor'>Lyondor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Police, F/F, Korra beifong, Metalbending &amp; Metalbenders, Officer korra, Orphan korra, Police, What-If, lin adopts korra, police officer korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:07:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>56,725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyondor/pseuds/Lyondor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Korra gets adopt by Lin, while she was still a baby. How will their Life turn out for both of them?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jinora &amp; Korra (Avatar), Korra &amp; Asami Sato, Korra/Asami Sato, Lin Beifong &amp; Korra, Lin Beifong/Kya II, Lin Beifong/Tenzin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>418</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Live in Republic City</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A what-if scenario in which Korra was adopted by Lin. The story ran parallel with the canon story line, but with some twisted and changes and in along the way.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1: Live in Republic City</p><p>It was late in the evening on a rainy day in Republic City.  People ran as fast as possible to their Satomobiles or to the nearest shop to shelter.</p><p>Lin Beifong was walking down the street with an umbrella. She was on her way home when she passed a alleyway.  Suddenly she stopped in front of the alley.  She hears a barely perceptible noise.  She walked slowly into the alley.  She remained defensive in case of an ambush.</p><p> The noise keeps getting louder.  Only now does Lin realize that the sound is a crying sound.</p><p>Lin stomps on the ground, she uses her seismic sense to search her surroundings.</p><p> Lin's eyes widened, she has tracked down someone who barely has any life energy left in them.</p><p> Lin throwed her umbrella away and ran down the alley as fast as she possible.  She stopped in front of a huge dumpster.  The wail came from the dumpster.</p><p> Lin stares into the container and almost got a shock.  A newborn baby lay in the dumpster, crying.  Probably no older than a few days.</p><p> As Lin could say, the baby was from the Water Tribe, she looked quite malnourished.  She notices a name on a children's bracelet from the hospital.</p><p> Without thinking about it, Lin took the baby and with the help of her metal cables she swings from building to building to the nearest hospital as quickly as possible.</p><p> "Hold on Korra." Lin whispers to the baby, who was barely moving anymore. </p><p>
  
</p><p>——————————————————————<br/>
17 years later</p><p> Korra walked down the streets. She wore a green sleeveless shirt and grey baggy pants that she stuffed into her boots.  She wore a black bracelet on each wrist. Her hair was cut at shoulder length.  </p><p> She stopped in front of a phonograph shop.  She greets the owner with a smile, who is cleaning his windows. "Hello Mr. Chung, how are you today?"</p><p> Mr. Chung turns his head to Korra. “Oh hello Korra. I'm doing pretty well." Mr. Chung turns away from his windows. "How can I help you on such a fine day?"</p><p>Korra smiles gently and says, "I just wanted to see if you fixed my radio."</p><p> "Oh yes your radio, wait a minute I'll get it for you right away." Mr. Chung disappeared into his shop and came back shortly afterwards with a radio. He hands the radio to Korra. "Here's your radio, as good as new."</p><p> Korra smiles at the radio and hugs it.  "Many Thanks.  Now I can pursue the Probender championship!"</p><p> Mr. Chung laughs "Just remember not to throw the radio against the wall again just because your team loses."</p><p> Korra blushed while she scratched the back of her head "It wasn't my fault, the Wolfbats won by cheating." was Korra’s lazy excuse.</p><p> Mr. Chung shrugged "Even if they did so, don't let your anger on an innocent radio out."</p><p> Korra gave a toothy grin “I can’t promise it. So what do I owe you?"</p><p> Mr. Chung waved his hand “It's okay.  You have helped me so many times without expecting anything in return. Besides, it was a minor matter."</p><p>Korra asks “Are you sure? I have enough with me."</p><p> Mr. Chung smiles "Yeah, I'm sure, besides, I'm sure that this is not the last time you destroyed your radio."</p><p> Korra blushed “If you say so. Thank you again." she says before saying goodbye and leaving.</p><p> She was just walking down the store when she heard a Satomobile behind her.  She notices that the shopkeepers on this street are all quickly disappearing into their shops.  She turned around and saw three men get out of the Satomobile.</p><p> She knew without looking closely at the three men that these men mean trouble.</p><p>An old lady whispers to Korra, "Korra it’s them again. Can you please do something."</p><p>But Korra nodded with an determined look, she watched the scene in front of her.</p><p> The man in the middle, presumably a Waterbender, went to Mr. Chung "Mr. Chung, please tell me that you have my money or else ..." he turns toward his companion, who lighted his hand on fire, his face mixed with anger and rage.  The Waterbender smiles greedy at how afraid Mr. Chung is, and continued his word. "... I can't guarantee I can protect your fine establishment."</p><p> Mr. Chung offers a phonograph "I'm sorry, business has been slow. Please, take one of my phonographs."  The firebender immediately destroyed the phonograph with a flame kick.</p><p> "My apologies, Mr. Chung. My friend here is not a music lover. However, I would suggest you give me the money, or else-"</p><p> "Or else what, hoodlum?"</p><p> The three men turned around to see Korra standing confidently behind them, hands on her hips, with the radio she was holding next to her foot.</p><p>The three gangsters eyed each questioningly for a second before they burst out in laughter.  The waterbender cleared his throat before speaking to Korra.  "Since you're obviously fresh off the boat, let me explain a couple things."  As the man spoke, Mr. Chung had a knowing smile while retreating back to his shop, while the young man and elderly woman in another store on the other side of the road were watching what was happening with an anticipated smile. "You're in Triple Threat Triad territory, and we're about to put you in the hospital."</p><p> "Oh wow your territory." Korra said with false excitement.  She asks sarcastically "Say, since I'm so fresh off the boat, how is it going here?"</p><p> The Waterbender clears his throat, he hasn’t noticed the sarcasm. "Well here it goes like this.  Every single business here is under our protection.  Each of them pays a certain sum so that his shop remains intact for another month.  And everyone who doesn't pay..." he now smiles slyly "... they suffers."</p><p> Korra fake thought, one hand crossed her chest, the other held her chin while she said "Oh wow, you guys are parasites who prefer to blackmail others instead of working."</p><p> Korra took the group by surprise.  She asks with a smug smile "Now, on the topic of sending someone to a hospital, which one do you guys prefer? I'm just want to make sure you guys end up in a comfy hospital bed and not in a coffin."</p><p>Korra brought her fists together, cracking them. </p><p> The waterbender's eyes twitched, he thought the girl taunted them with nonsense.  Without warning he bent a water bullet from a water skin from under his coat.</p><p> Korra dodged easily the water bullet and stood still with a smug grin.</p><p> "What are you idiots waiting for ?! Let's teach this bitch a lesson!"  The Waterbender ordered. The Firebender and the other one who turned out to be an earthbender began their attacks.</p><p> A fire ball and a brick were thrown from every angle, none of them came even close to hitting Korra.</p><p> The earthbender had no new chance to declare another attack.</p><p> Korra threw jabs at him in a flurry of motion, from his elbow to his shoulder, and the arm fell uselessly.  She did the same for his other arm, weaving around him to get a better angle, before hooking her boot behind his knee and sending him to the ground.  Korra kept her pose as she stood over him smiling at his companions.  "Who's next?"</p><p>The waterbender yells "she's a<br/>
chi-blocker!"</p><p> "Oh that's not all what I am." Before one of the remaining triads could follow up, a metal cable came out of nowhere that whipped them to the ground. The cable afterwards ties both benders together.</p><p> The two gangsters stared amazed in the direction of the cable, and see the metal cable come out of her bracelet.  She reached into her pocket and took out a badge. “By the way, you are under arrest.  You have the right to remain silent, everything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney; if you can't afford one, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights or do you want me to repeat them for you?" Says Korra in a sing Song voice.</p><p> The earthbender yells "Fuck, she's a cop!"</p><p> "That's still officer for you scoundrels."</p><p> Korra drags the earthbender to their red Satomobile and throws him into the back seat.</p><p> The waterbender yells "Hey this is my car!"</p><p> "Well now it's a evidence," Korra replies.</p><p> Korra lifted the Water- and Firebender with one hand and put them in their red Satomobile. She throws them in the backseat too at the earthbender.</p><p> She was about to get into the car until she hears footsteps behind her.  She turns and sees Mr. Chung running to her with her radio.  "Korra wait, you forgot your radio." he says.</p><p> Mr. Chung hands her over the radio. "Oh thank you Mr. Chung." She took the radio and put it in the passenger seat.</p><p> Before Korra got into the car, one more thought occurred to her.  "Oh before I forget it..." Korra grabbed the collar from the Waterbender and grabbed in his suit. She took out a bunch of yuans and handed it with a toothy smile to Mr. Chung „...I think that’s more than enough for your broken phonograph.“</p><p> Mr. Chung's eyes widen at the sight of the yuans in his hands. </p><p> The Waterbender yells "Hey this is my money!"</p><p> Korra had a slight smile "Have you already forgotten that you guys destroyed an really expensive phonograph?"</p><p> Korra got into the car and drove to the police station without problems.<br/>
——————————————————————<br/>
In the meantime at the police station</p><p> Lin Beifong walked through the station looking for Korra.</p><p> Everywhere she sees either one of her police officers or a criminal who is being led away in handcuffs.</p><p> She just walked to her second in command who was reading a file "Saikhan did you see Korra somewhere."</p><p> In the second Korra rushes through the door, with three peoples tied up, carried on her shoulder.</p><p> Saikhan says "There she is."</p><p> Lin rolls her eyes.  She went straight to Korra and said in her usual anger read expression “Where have you been and why are you carrying three men tied up into my station?“</p><p> Korra puts down the gangsters and says with a smile “They belong to the Triple Threat Triads and they extorted money in front of me and at least three other witnesses.</p><p> The Firebender, from the Triads said blushing "Well extorted is a tough word..."</p><p> Korra raised a brow and looked down at him.  She asks "Oh really? What would you call it?"</p><p> The Firebender shrugged "Blackmailing." An elbow caught him in the ribs from the Waterbender.</p><p> "Shut up you idiot." Whispers the Waterbender.</p><p> Lin has had enough of the three and says to Saikhan "Put the three in a holding cell, I'll deal with them later."</p><p> Saikhan salutes and calls two more police officers to help him.</p><p> Lin turns to Korra, she whispers threateningly "Come to my office immediately."</p><p> Korra gulped, but salutes "Yes ... ma’am."</p><p> Korra turns to Saikhan and hands him some keys. She says “The red Satomobile outside is a evidence. Except for the radio.  Please put it aside, I'll pick it up later."</p><p> Saikhan grunts as Korra runs after Lin.</p><p>——————————————————————<br/>
In Lin's office</p><p>Lin sat behind her desk while Korra takes a seat in front of the table.</p><p> Lin interlocks her fingers and stare at Korra with her usual glare. This glare makes Korra everytime uncomfortable, when’s it directed at her.</p><p> Lin asks "Do you know why you are here?"</p><p> “Because you called me here?” Asks Korra sheepish.</p><p> Lin‘s glare shut her immediately up. "You are here because you still haven't submitted your last reports."</p><p> Korra gulps "Well you see..."</p><p> Lin cut her off with a fist against the table.  "I don't want to hear lazy excuses!"</p><p> Korra winced "This time it's not an excuse."</p><p> "I‘m listening."</p><p> Korra plays with her fingers "Well, I wanted to pick up my radio and..."</p><p> "So you left your post to pick up a radio?" Lin interrupted, not very gently.</p><p>Korra winces.  She scratched her cheek "Yes, but I picked it up during my lunch break and I also took the triads down."</p><p>“You should have called for reinforcements.  That was very reckless of you to arrest the Triads on your own.” Lin says more worried than annoyed.</p><p> Korra waved "Everything went smoothly." Lin glared again. Korra gave a small smile "You know I'm tough."</p><p> Lin looks to the side when she says "Yeah... I know."</p><p> Lin thinks back.</p><p>——————————————————————<br/>
17 years ago. At a hospital. </p><p> A nurse was sitting at the reception desk, trying to solve disinterested a crossword puzzle.</p><p> Lin ran at full speed through the door and down the hall.  With a baby in her arms.</p><p> The nurse shouted "Don't run!" As she continued to work on her crossword puzzle.</p><p> Lin ran down the hall to the last door.  She opened the door and was relieved that the person she was looking for was there.</p><p> The person in front of her was a bronze skinned lady of about the same age, in a doctor's smock.</p><p> The woman turns to Lin in amazement and smiles when she recognizes Lin.  "Oh hi Lin.  How can I help you?"</p><p> "Kya, you have to treat this baby right awa!" Lin yells as she puts Korra gently on the doctor's table.</p><p> Kya's eyes widen, she immediately ran to the baby and began examining her.</p><p> Lin sat down on the nearest chair, exhausted.  She rubs her face 'I hope I got there in time.'</p><p>——————————————————————<br/>
A while later</p><p> Kya wipes the sweat from her forehead "Phew that was close," she says.  She turns to Lin, who is sitting tense on the chair.  "Good news Lin, Korra will come through."</p><p> Lin jumped up and pulled Kya into a breathtaking hug. "Thank you very much.  I knew you could do it.“ Tears flowed down Lin's cheeks.</p><p> Kya pats Lin on the back.  Lin ends the hug.  The two women turned to the peacefully sleeping baby.  “One thing surprises me, however.  Why did you bring Korra here of all people?” Asks Kya.</p><p> Lin blinks twice before asking "Do you know Korra?"</p><p> Kya nodded "Yes. I helped her parents gave birth to her myself 5 days ago."</p><p> Lin grabbed Kya's shoulders and shook her. "So you know her parents!  Tell me where they are so I can arrest them for child abuse!"</p><p> Kya's head spins.  She loosens Lin's grip.  When she clears her head again, she says, “What do you mean by child abuse?  Senna and Tonraq would never do that."</p><p> Lin got angry when she learned the names of Korra’s raven parents. ”They dumped their daughter in a dumpster.“  Lin said, grinding her teeth.</p><p> Kya got a shock. "I can't imagine that. They have tried getting children’s for years.  They burst into tears when she was born."</p><p> "Just tell me where they live, so I can talk with my fists to them."</p><p> Kya sighs. "They are currently staying at the hotel, down the streets."</p><p> Lin was about to leave for the hotel until she heard an eyelash.  She turns to the sleeping baby, it looks like she's having a nightmare.  She went to the table and lightly rubs her cheek.  Korra began to calm down.</p><p> Kya puts a hand on Lin's shoulder.  Lin turns to Kya.  Kya smiles and says "Don't be afraid, she is tough."</p><p> Lin smiles and closes her eyes.</p><p>——————————————————————<br/>
In the present</p><p> Lin rubs the bridge between her eyes "I expect you to go back to your workplace and finish your reports." Lin started to get up. "And while you're at it, start writing another one for the Triads that you just delivered."</p><p> Korra pouted, she crossed her arms when she replied "Yes Mom."</p><p> Lin clears his throat.</p><p> Korra rolls her eyes "I mean Chief Beifong."</p><p>——————————————————————<br/>
Later that evening in Lin's office</p><p> Lin sat in her chair and checked various files until someone knocked on her door.</p><p> Lin put the file she was reading aside and said "Come in."</p><p> Korra came through the door with loads of files in her hands.  "Good evening Chief, I've finished the reports."</p><p> Lin raised a brow "All?"</p><p> Korra counts them quickly and nodded "Yes all ten."</p><p> Lin points to her table "Put them down, then you can go home."</p><p> Korra put the reports down and asks a question, where she already knows the answer, "Aren't you coming with me?"</p><p>Lin shook her head "I still have a lot to do."</p><p> Korra sighs, she went to the door and stops in front of it.  "Do you at least know yet if we can go together to the Probernder game next week?"</p><p> Lin immersed herself in the file in front of her. "I don't know yet if I will have the time for it."</p><p> 'As always,' thinks Korra.</p><p> Korra gave a fake smile and said "Maybe next time?"</p><p> She left Lin's office.</p><p> Lin looks after her adoptive daughter.  She sighs and focuses again on the files in front of her.</p><p>——————————————————————<br/>
Lins and Korra’s apartment</p><p> Korra was walking through the front door to the apartment.</p><p> The apartment was larger than an ordinary apartment, with four rooms, two bathrooms and a kitchen.</p><p> When Korra closed the door she let out a sigh „Hello empty apartment.“</p><p> Korra went straight to the kitchen.  She put her radio down on the kitchen table and switched it on to the Probender game.</p><p>The sports host yells “This Mako got moxy!  Headvances, fires two quick shots.  Yomo is hammered back to zone three!  Clock is winding down, can Yomo hold on?  He's teetering on the edge of the ring now.  The Fire Ferrets line up to strike!  And they did it!"</p><p> Korra cheered when her team won, she's a fan of Fire Ferrets after all.</p><p> She took some ingredients out of the cupboard and started cooking dinner straight away.</p><p> After a few minutes she has finished cooking a traditional rice dish for two persons.</p><p> She put one plate on her usual place, and the other, where her adoptive mother would sit.</p><p> Korra took a spoon and bows to the empty space and says "Enjoy your meal, mom." Then she started to eat.</p><p> After eating, she went to the bathroom for a quick bath.</p><p> Finally she went to her room and put on her pajamas.  She sat at her desk as she did every evening.  She took a piece of white paper and started drawing a picture.</p><p>——————————————————————</p><p> Lin came to her apartment a few hours later.  She went straight to the kitchen and saw a rice dish and a note in front of it.  Lin took the piece of paper that said, "Enjoy your meal, mom".  Lin smiles and shakes her head.  "Oh Korra."</p><p> She went to Korra’s room.  She saw Korra deep asleep.  Lin went to Korra, brushed some hair from her face.  Lin smiles and kisses her forehead.</p><p> "Good night Korra," Lin whispers while rubbing her cheek.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wanted to post this story, before someone else get this idea XD</p><p>This story won’t be updated regularly like my other fanfic, because I want to finish first my other fanfic ”The Avatar and the Fire Nations Princess”</p><p>I‘m not sure yet, if I will add arts in each chapter or not.</p><p>The arts are drawn by me</p><p>Twitter: twitter.com/lyoart<br/>Tumblr: lyo-art.tumblr.com</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The leave under the rock</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What happens to Korras real parents? Find it out.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story won’t be updated regularly like my other fanfic, because I want to finish first my other fanfic ”The Avatar and the Fire Nations Princess”</p><p>I‘m not sure yet, if I will add arts in each chapter or not.</p><p>The arts are drawn by me</p><p>Twitter: twitter.com/lyoart<br/>Tumblr: lyo-art.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2: The leave under the rock</p><p> Korra was sitting at the breakfast table with Lin.  It was one of those rare moments when they had breakfast together.</p><p> Korra is reading the newspaper "And, in the final round, the Platypus Bears won with a decisive knockout."  Korra read.</p><p> Lin rolls her eyes, while she drinks her coffee "Don’t you have anything better to do than to read this article?"</p><p> Korra shrugged and put the newspaper aside.  She tries not to give herself too much hope when she asks the next question "Well I wanted to ask you if we can watch the game together tomorrow at the evening?"</p><p> Lin shook her head “I have to attend a council meeting later that evening.  The meeting will certainly go on until late into the night.” Korra looks depressed at the table.  Lin sighs at the sight of her adopted daughter. "Why don't you go there alone?" She asks to cheer Korra up.</p><p> Korra pouted "Going alone to a game is no fun."</p><p> Lin shrugged "Now whose fault is it that you have no friends to take with you?"</p><p> "Yours."</p><p> Lin rubs her neck, embarrassed.</p><p> Korra looks up when she has an idea.  "Do you mind if I take Tenzin's children’s to the game with me?"</p><p> Lin stares at Korra suspiciously "Is that your only reason you want to take them with you?"</p><p> Korra rolls her eyes "No sweat. It's not a new attempt to learn airbending."</p><p> Lin still glares at her.</p><p> Korra sighs, "Relax, I know you don't want anyone to find out that I'm the Avatar." ,Especially not your ex-boyfriend’ she thinks to herself.</p><p> "That's not what I mean and you know it." says Lin.</p><p> "I know I know." groaned Korra. "Apart from Kya and Jinora, you are the only one who knows that I’m the Avatar."</p><p> Lin looks to the side and thinks, 'If only it were true.'</p><p> Lin thinks back.</p><p>——————————————————————<br/>
17 years ago</p><p> Lin bangs loudly on the hotel room door, which should be where Korra’s parents stayed.</p><p> After Lin found out where Korra's parents were, she left the baby in Kya's care and ran straight to the hotel.</p><p> "Open the door now, so I can arrest you!" Shouted Lin.</p><p> After she got no answer, Lin lost her patience and kicked the door down.  She went through the broken door and stopped abruptly with a shocked expression on her face.</p><p> In front of her, in a puddle of blood, lay two corpses.  A woman with two braids, and a mountain of a man.  Probably Korra's parents.</p><p> Lin looked around the room and saw that the hotel room was pretty much devastated, as if there had been a fight.</p><p> Then Lin noticed something that was being painted on the wall.  It looked like a lotus flower, that was painted with blood and if Lin had to guess she would say it was the blood from the dead couple.  Lin wanted to throw up at the sight.</p><p> Lin lost no time and immediately grabbed the phone from the hotel room.</p><p> She calls the police station "This is Chief Beifong, there was a murder, send a patrol car to my position immediately..."</p><p>——————————————————————<br/>
A short time later</p><p> A patrol car came to the hotel as quickly as possible. One part of the team questions the residents of the hotel, while the other part investigates the crime scene.</p><p> Lin stares sadly at the woman's body.  She had the same eyes as Korra.</p><p>The coroners are in the process of picking up the bodies. They were in the process of loading the bodies until Lin notices something in the dead woman's hand.  Lin opened her hand and took a photo from her hand.</p><p> She went out of the room to take a closer look at the photo. The photo showed Korra and her parents standing in front of the Avatar statue.</p><p> There was a message written in blood on the back of the photo.  It read, “Please take good care of our daughter, I threw her in the trash behind the hotel before one of the Red Lotus could kidnap her.  Please make sure that she will never end up in the hands of the Red Lotus.  And tell her that we will love her forever."</p><p> A tear runs down Lin's cheek.</p><p> Lin regrets her hasty decision.  She judged Korra’s parents too hastily, even though they were innocent the whole time.</p><p> "I promise you that I will find a good place for your daughter." Whispered Lin. </p><p>——————————————————————<br/>
In the present</p><p> Lin looks back at Korra "Are you promising me that this is really just for an invitation to the game?"</p><p> Korra raises her right hand "I promise you that it will only be an invitation to the game."</p><p> Lin rubs the bridge between her eyes and lets out a long breath. "Fine, you have my permission to ask Tenzin's children if they want to go with you."</p><p> Korra raised her arms in the air when she shouted "Juhu!" Then she took Lin in a tight hug and shouted "Thanks Mom!"</p><p>
  
</p><p> Lin smiles sheepishly as she pats Korra gently on the back.  "It's okay." Korra, still smiling, releases Lin.</p><p> "If that's all, we should start going over to the police station." Lin places her hands on the table and was about to get up.  She was stopped by a raised hand from Korra.  Lin raised a brow.</p><p> Korra smiles and points to Lin's<br/>
half-eaten plate.  She says as if a mother were addressing her daughter, "Eat up, you can't just feed on coffee all the time."</p><p> Lin rolls her eyes and sat back down.  She sarcastically says "Yes Mom."</p><p>Korra answered with a toothy smile.</p><p>——————————————————————<br/>
Later that afternoon. </p><p> During Korra’s break she drove to the port, from where she boarded a ferry to sail over to the air temple Island.</p><p> She was just taking her first step in the direction of the airt temple.</p><p> She started up the steps towards the airtemple.  The stairs opened onto a courtyard, where four men stood, deep in conversation, near the edge of a proper Bagua circle.</p><p> She recognized the men immediately.  The man in the orange robe was Councilman Tenzin, while the other three men were from the White Lotus.</p><p> She stayed out of sight.  Tenzin doesn't know she is the Avatar, but she has no desire to find out if the White Lotus know.  So she hid behind a tree and overheard the men.</p><p> Korra immediately recognized the man in the middle, it is the White Lotus Leader.  Every time she sees a member of the White Lotus she would love to kick them in the face.</p><p> The leader told Tenzin, “We have been on the search for 17 years looking for the Avatar.  We were at the South and North Pole, we were even in the swamp, but we have not yet found the new Avatar."</p><p> Tenzin rubs his beard “Unfortunately I have no news for you either.  In Republic City no one has made the slightest sign."</p><p> The leader sighs, “We can't do anything but keep looking.  The world needs an Avatar."</p><p> Korra hears everything from her hiding place, she felt a little guilty that the White Lotus wasted their time looking for her.  But not so much that she would tell them that she is the Avatar.  After all, she knows exactly what is going to happen should she tell them. They would lock her up in a isolated compound where they would train her day and night until they find a use for her.</p><p> For this reason, Korra is silent about her true identity.  She learned from books how to master all elements except air. She can even generate lightning, but she has never managed to create a simple gust of wind.</p><p> She thought she'd heard enough of their nonsense and stepped forward.</p><p> She stamped a little so that the four men could hear her.</p><p> Tenzin was the first to notice her.  He smiles like a father and says "Oh hello Korra, I wasn't expecting you today."</p><p> Korra bows in greeting, "I'm sorry to interrupt, Councilman Tenzin.  I was hoping to speak with you, but I can wait."  She wasn't really sorry for that, she just wanted them to stop talking about her even if they didn't know they were talking about her.</p><p> Tenzin smiles and waved a hand "I've told you so many times to call me Tenzin and you don't need to apologize, we were just about to say our goodbyes."</p><p> The White Lotus bowed and went to their boat.</p><p> Korra knows they had more to talk about, but the White Lotus takes their secrecy very seriously.</p><p> Tenzin clears his throat “So Korra why are you here?  Are you here to babysit for us again? I don't remember asking you for today."</p><p> Korra smiles gently.  She's been babysitting Tenzin's kids so many times.  For almost 7 or 8 years.</p><p> Korra smiles softly and waved her hand "No, nothing like that.  I'm here to talk to you and your childrens."</p><p> Tenzin smiled “Then follow me.  My children should have just finished their Meditation by now.“</p><p> Tenzin lead the way to a pavilion.  Korra watched Tenzin's younger children, Meelo and Ikki, race with their air scooters.  His eldest daughter, Jinora, however, reads a book in the pavilion.</p><p> When the children saw Korra, they stopped their activities.  “Korra!” The three children yelled her name in perfect sync.  The kids jumped up high and landed in Korra's arms making the blue eyed girl almost trip over.  Korra hugged them back, ruffling all their hair in the process.<br/>
“Korra!  You're here!" Jinora, Ikki and Meelo said in delight.</p><p> Korra laughed at their behavior.</p><p> Korra put the kids down.</p><p> The children and Korra turned to Tenzin when he clears his throat.  "Maybe we should sit down so Korra can tell us why she is here."</p><p> They all nodded and went to the pavilion.</p><p> A small pregnant woman with black hair and with streaks of gray to the side had approached them, giving Korra a side hug.</p><p> "If I had gotten an earlier notice that you would come by, I would've prepped some food."  the woman said with a gentle smile.</p><p> Korra blushed and scratched her head “That's really not necessary Pema.  I have to go straight back to work anyway."</p><p> Tenzin says "So Korra, what is so important that you are ready to accept Lin's wrath."</p><p> Korra says, "Well, I'm here to ask you if I can take your kids to the Probending arena tomorrow?"</p><p> The children’s cheer.  Ikki and Meelo jumped up and dash through the pavilion.  Jinora, on the other hand, remained seated, but she too was full of excitement.</p><p> Ikki and Meelo shout "Will we really be able to see a Probending game live?!"</p><p> Tenzin shakes his head as he says "No, I won't allow my children to go there." His statement made all of his children sad, "That sport is a mockery of the noble tradition of bending."</p><p> Korra replied with a deadpan glare "There are criminals who uses their bending abilities to blackmail innocents for money. There are others who uses it for their daily jobs. And I’m using my bending abilities to take down criminals, yesterday for example three. Sometimes even violently.  You might want to stretch a bit the definition of ‚noble tradition‘."</p><p> Tenzin blushed “My answer is and remains no.  I will not send my children to this would-be sport."</p><p> Korra has already expected this speech and has prepared for it “Can I remind you that air is the element of freedom.” Before Tenzin could say anything, Korra says<br/>
“And as far as I know, even your father sometimes used his elements selfishly and in a mockery way.  Like, for example, to fascinate a whole room full of rich snobs."</p><p> Tenzin is speechless, he didn't know how to answer to it.</p><p> Korra leans back and says with a smile,<br/>
“Besides, shouldn't you ask your children if they want to go or not?  If they want to go, I'll take them with me..." Korra shrugged "If not, then not."</p><p> Tenzin groaned "All right, I'll admit my defeat." He turns to his children. "So you want to go to the probending game with Korra ..."</p><p> They answered in perfect sync "YES!"</p><p> Tenzin flinches at this outbreak.  He turns to Korra. "I expect you to bring them back here safely and on time."</p><p> Korra raised a hand "You have my word that I will bring them back safely and on time."</p><p> The children cheer while Korra laughs.</p><p> Korra started to get up.  She turns to the children “The game starts at 6 p.m. I'll pick you up tomorrow after my shift at 5 p.m."</p><p>They all nodded eagerly.</p><p>——————————————————————<br/>
Next day at 5:30 p.m. at the Probender Arena</p><p>Korra parked her police car in a parking space in the parking lot, of the arena.</p><p> Korra and the three airbender children got out.  Ikki and Meelo ran ahead.</p><p> Korra and Jinora, on the other hand, followed slowly.</p><p> Since they are alone for a moment, Jinora took the chance and whispered to Korra "The White Lotus were at our temple again."</p><p> Korra sighs "I know I saw them."</p><p> "Maybe it is time for you to tell the world that you are the you know who I mean."</p><p> Korra gently shakes her head. "I can't.  As soon as I do I will certainly be put in an isolated compound."</p><p> Jinora sighs.  She turns her gaze to the ground.  “You're probably right about that.  Still, no matter what I try, I just can't teach you airbending."</p><p> Korra puts her hand on Jinora's shoulder. “Hey, it's okay.  You are a good teacher.  Thanks to you, I can make it through the air gates without any problems, you have helped me to improve my meditation skills and thanks to you I have my temper under control."</p><p> Jinora looks at Korra and raises a brow.</p><p> Korra blushed, while rubbing her neck "Ok, for the most time under control."</p><p> Jinora smiles.</p><p> Jinora looks down at the ground again. “But maybe if Dad helped you, you could be already airbending.  After all he is the only Airbender master in the world."</p><p> Korra stopped abruptly.  She took Jinora by her shoulders.  She looks her straight in the eyes. “Jinora, even if you don't believe it, you are an Airbender master. You don’t need tattoos to prove that. You can do things that even your father can't."</p><p> Jinora stutters "b-but..."</p><p> Korra interrupted her, "No buts.  You are more patient than your father, you understand the importance of freedom better than your father.  And who besides you can leave her spirit from her body and talk to the spirits?"</p><p> Jinora shed tears.</p><p> Korra continued “You are the greatest Airbender master in the whole world.  Even greater than your grandfather.  You don't need the Airbender tattoos that tell you that you are a master."</p><p> Jinora threw herself into Korra’s arms and pressed her head to Korra’s chest.  Korra caresses Jinora's head.</p><p> They were interrupted by Ikki and Meelo.<br/>
“What takes you so long?! The games are about to start!"</p><p> Korra and Jinora broke their embrace and ran to the ticket booth.</p><p> Korra says to the seller "I would like 4 tickets."</p><p> The seller says, "That makes 100 yuans."</p><p> Korra hands him the money and got the tickets.  She hands each child a ticket, then they all went into the arena.</p><p>——————————————————————<br/>
Five rounds later</p><p> Korra and the Airbender children saw many exciting matches.  But now their most hated team are in the arena, the Wolfbats.</p><p> The other spectators in the stadium cheers after the Wolfbats have won their round.</p><p> Korra, Ikki and Meelo, on the other hand, scream in a monotonous chorus “Boo!  Down with the Wolfbats!  Boo!“ Jinora just sat in silence and ate her popcorn.</p><p> Now comes the last game of the evening.  The Fire Ferrets versus the Platypus Bears.</p><p> The Platypus Bears were just entering the ring and bowing to the crowd.</p><p> The spectators are anxiously waiting for the Fire Ferrets, but they didn't come. Korra saw from her seat, how the referee went to the commentator, he whispered something to the commentator, who in turn let his head drop.</p><p> Before the commentator even said anything, Korra knew what he is going to say.</p><p> "I'm sorry, folks..." the sports commentator was saying, "it seems that Hasook is a no-show tonight! And without a Waterbender, the Fire Ferrets cannot play."</p><p> The audience was disappointed.  Especially Ikki and Meelo.  That was the first time they were allowed to come into the stadium and then something like this happened.</p><p> The commentator just got a slip of paper.  There was another announcement “Don't be too disappointed, ladies and gentlemen, I have just received an instruction.  Every waterbender who dares to take part in the ring today is cordially invited to play for the Fire Ferrets."</p><p> Meelo groaned "Damn, if I were a waterbender, then I could be in the ring now."</p><p> Ikki sighs “I wish Aunt Kya were here, she would wipe the Platypus Bears away on her own.“</p><p> The commentator continues,<br/>
“A countdown will now start. If no one volunteers in the next 20 minutes, the victory automatically goes to the Platypus Bears!"</p><p>There were hardly any Waterbenders among the spectators, and the ones that were there, were either too young, too old, or fearful of Injuries.</p><p> Jinora got an idea, she grabbed Korra’s hand "Korra, I have to go to the bathroom urgently, can you come with me?"</p><p> Korra shrugged and nodded.  She turns to Ikki and Meelo "Wait here, we'll be right back."</p><p> The children nodded.</p><p> Jinora pulls Korra into the toilet after her.  She closed the door behind her.</p><p> Korra raised a brow "You really need to go to the bathroom if you behave like that."</p><p> Jinora checks the cabins, they were alone.</p><p> Jinora turns to Korra and says "You should join them as the Waterbender."</p><p> Korra laughs “Are you kidding me?  Of course I would like to compete as a Waterbender, but I can't do that.  Mom would kill me if she found out."</p><p> Jinora smiles "Then don't get caught."</p><p> Korra raised a brow "And how?"</p><p> Jinora opens the door and says "Wait here, I'll be back right away."</p><p> Jinora returned after 2 minutes, carrying a black hoodie, sunglasses and a black scarf. She hands the things over to Korra and locked the door again.</p><p> At Korra's questioning look, Jinora explains, "Use these to hide your identity."</p><p> Korra stares at the things "Where did you get the stuffs from?"</p><p> "From the trove."</p><p> Korra tries to give the things back. "I'm sorry, but I can't do that."</p><p> Jinora stops the handover with one hand.  "Do you really want to disappoint Ikki and Meelo on their first visit?"</p><p> Korra couldn't answer the question.</p><p> Jinora smiles triumphantly "I thought so.  Now put them on."</p><p>——————————————————————<br/>
In the locker room</p><p> Bolin stares intently at the door, hoping that a Waterbender will appear at the last minute.</p><p> Mako, unlike his brother, didn't have that much hope.  He sat in a chair looking at his helmet.</p><p> There are only 5 minutes left and still no Waterbender has appeared.</p><p> Mako stood up and tossed his helmet aside.  "Give it up Bolin, we've already lost."</p><p> “Don't give the hope up Mako, there is still time.  Who knows, maybe Hasook will even come back.” Said Bolin hopefully.</p><p> Mako got angry. "Don't you get it Bolin?!  Hasook let us down!"</p><p> Bolin muttered "Well, it's your fault Hasook quit."</p><p> Mako heard his brother’s comment and narrowed his eyes.</p><p> Before either of the brothers could say anything, the door was opened by their trainer Toza.</p><p> Toza shouts into the room, "Good news, someone appeared who would play for you!“</p><p> Bolin was delighted, while Mako had a sullen expression on his face.</p><p> A girl dressed in black with a hood and sunglasses came through the door.</p><p> Toza shouted “The organizers are giving you five minutes to brief the new one.” With that Toza says goodbye and lets them prepare in peace.</p><p> Bolin jumped up and hugged the masked person in a bear hug.  “We are so lucky that you came!  Now we're back in the game!"</p><p> Korra is slowly turning blue "Not if you keep pushing me."</p><p> Bolin lets go of Korra embarrassingly.  He rubbed his neck “I'm sorry, I'm just thrilled that someone showed up.  I'm Bolin, by the way, and that's my older brother Mako.  Nice to meet you.  Why don't you take off your scarf and sunglasses so we can look our life saver in the eyes."</p><p> Korra scratched her cheek "I'm sorry, but I don't want anyone to see my face during the game."</p><p> Bolin has a slimy smile.  He playfully tapped Korra with his elbow and says "I bet someone is shy."</p><p> Korra rolls her eyes behind her sunglasses "Yes, that should it be."</p><p> Bolin took her by the hand. "All right, it's time you put your gears on." He was about to take her to a locker when Mako stopped them.  "Not so fast.  Bolin, we have not yet decided whether she will join us yet."</p><p> Korra doesn't know Mako and Bolin personally, but she thinks she can just get along with Bolin.  While Mako is just a jerk.</p><p> Bolin glared at his brother. "Are you kidding me?!"</p><p> Mako ignores his brother and went straight to Korra. He examines her critically and says "Why should we include you to our team?"</p><p> Korra groaned while rubbing the bridge between her eyes.  "Maybe because I'm the only one who has even volunteered?"</p><p> Bolin smiled "She's right Mako."</p><p> Mako glared at Korra "Have you already played Probending?"</p><p> "No, but I listened to it quite often on the radio."</p><p> Mako shakes his head.  He turns to Bolin. "We can't take a beginner."</p><p> Bolin yells “Oh come on!  You have already disgusted Hasook out, and now you want to throw away our last chance to win the prize money?!"</p><p> "I didn't disgusted Hasook out, he just couldn't take the pressure."</p><p> "Just keep telling yourself that."</p><p> Korra’s left eye twitched behind her sunglasses.  She has no more nerve for the argument between Mako and Bolin.</p><p> Before either of them could say a word, Korra shouted "Shut your damn mouths!"</p><p> Mako and Bolin look at Korra in silence.  Bolin blushed while Mako glared.</p><p> Korra relaxes and starts to say, “I volunteered so my cousins could have fun. And to give you a chance to enter the next rounds.  But the way you behave you deserve to be disqualified."</p><p> Bolin looks away, embarrassed.</p><p> Mako, on the other hand, didn’t accept that and replied, “Oh yes, what do you know?  You don't know what we went through to get here."</p><p> Korra says coldly "You are right, I know nothing about you, just as little as you know about me."</p><p> Mako was speechless for the first time since she was in the locker room.</p><p> Korra takes a step forward.  She was now right in front of Mako "I'll make it easy for you.  Either you give up now and lose the chance to win the prize money. Or you accept that I will join your team today. So you could try to win the game somehow and enter the next round."</p><p> Mako sighs "I think we could try it with you."</p><p> "Then shut up and let's start winning this game."</p><p>Just then the ref for the match came in asking if they’re in and surprisingly it was Mako who answered with a groan. “Yes.”</p><p> Bolin jumped excited up to get the protective clothes for Korra.</p><p> Mako grumbled.</p><p>——————————————————————<br/>
In the stadium. </p><p> Jinora went back to her seat, next to Ikki and Meelo.</p><p> Ikki raised a brow "Where have you been all this time and where is Korra?"</p><p> Jinora smiles and says, “I really needed to go to the toilet, and when I was done Korra had to go to the toilet too.  Since she didn't want that you two sit around here alone all the time, she sent me to you."</p><p> Ikki shrugged and turned her gaze back to the arena.</p><p> The referee gives the moderator a piece of paper, which he reads out immediately.</p><p> “Ladies and gentlemen, it looks like the final round today will take place after all.  A Waterbender has volunteered to play for the Fire Ferrets.” After the sports moderator said that, the crowd went wild with cheers.  Ikki and Meelo were the loudest.  Jinora, on the other hand, crossed her arms and smiled.</p><p> The Fire Ferrets finally came to the ring.  Korra looked around and couldn't help but smile from behind her scarf.</p><p> Mako, without turning to Korra, says "Just stay in the background and leave all the work to us."</p><p> Korra rolls her eyes, she didn't feel like wasting her time with Mako.</p><p> Bolin was annoyed by the fuss from his brother and says “Can you please give her a chance?“</p><p> Korra ignores the two.  She prefers to concentrate on what is in front of her.</p><p> Here she was standing next to the two boys in a slightly baggy uniform and loose helmet.  They walked onto the ring facing their opponents who were the Platypus Bears.  They seemed to be a pretty strong team from what she heard from the radio.  But still she never runs away from a strong opponent, and she won’t start it today.  She cracked her knuckles, she was ready.</p><p> Her team and her opponents got ready for the round to finally begin.</p><p> The bell rung and the earthbender from the Platypus Bears went directly in for an attack at her.  'Too easy' she swiftly sidesteps, the disc missing her.</p><p> She quickly avoided every attack aimed at her.  She was playing on the defensive while the boys played both.  She would watch from the corner of her eye at how they were doing, and it seemed that Mako had some problems in staying in his space.</p><p> "This new Waterbender from the Fire Ferrets seems to be quick on her feet! But can she sting back?! We will see!" Says the moderator.</p><p> The Platypus Bears seemed to be getting a bit worn down so Korra finally knocked out their firebender in one swift water kick and pushed the other two down one space. They were able to take down the Platypus Bears in the first match thanks to her.</p><p> The next round passed by in a flash and suddenly it was the knockout round. She looked to her right to see how the guys were doing and so far so good.  They didn't look as tired as the team across from them.</p><p> The bell rang and instead of playing in the defensive, she went on full offense displaying more of her waterbending skills.<br/>
The boys were holding their own while Korra sent water punches at the opponents Waterbender and Earthbender.  Slowly they started falling back to the end of the ring.  The team was on their last leg and throwing any attacks they could, albeit quick and sloppy.  That’s when Korra started to move differently.</p><p> She started dodging these attacks with more precision and with more ease.  In Jinora’s words, from for almost a year, she was moving like the leaf. It felt awesome to actually use it on another situation as when she fights criminals.  She was smiling as she kept avoiding their attacks.  Once she turned, she shot a stream of water that pummeled the 3 Platypus Bears to their drop and once that bell rang, it all stopped for them.</p><p> The two brothers and the audience were astonished at first but after a second they cheer like crazy.  Korra could swear she heard Ikki and Meelo among the audience.</p><p> The brothers and spectators never expected that a rookie would bring the victory for the Fire Ferrets.</p><p> The sports moderator shouts in his microphone “We haven't seen anything like this before, ladies and gentlemen!  Thanks to the Waterbender, the Fire Ferrets are in the semi-finals!  We can only hope that the Fire Ferrets will add her to their team!"</p><p> Korra felt on top of the world and she reveled in this feeling till she felt herself being picked up by Bolin who was giving her a bear hug.</p><p> "Please let me down." Korra says while laughing.</p><p> Bolin laughs, but lets her down.  The three of them leave the platform and go to the locker room.</p><p> Korra returned the protective clothing and was about to leave the room.  At least she still has to go back to Tenzin's children’s.</p><p> Before she could leave the room, she felt a hand on her shoulder.  She turned around and saw that it was Mako.</p><p> “The training starts tomorrow at eight, don't be late” he said in a grumpy tone to Korra.</p><p> Korra raised a brow "Excuse me?"</p><p> Bolin pushed his brother back.  He clears his throat "What my brother meant by that is, welcome to the team!"</p><p> Korra was dumbfounded, she hadn’t planned to join their team.</p><p> Korra only joined the team for one day, and that's just so Jinora, Ikki and Meelo would not be disappointed.</p><p> Besides, Korra doesn't have time for the probending with her work as an officer and her other obligations, so she turns to the two brothers and says the only thing she could muster.</p><p> "No, but thanks."</p><p> Mako and Bolin were dumbfounded.</p><p> Mako says, a little more aggressively than intended "What do you mean by no?"</p><p> Korra rolls her eyes "Quite simply, no. I'm not interested in joining your team.  Unlike you, I have a real job."</p><p> Korra was about to leave, but Mako blocks her way.  He wanted to say something, but before he could say anything, Korra said "Wow, you seem to have real problems staying in your space."</p><p> Mako raised one of his shark brows "What do you mean by that?"</p><p> Korra groaned "I understand why your old team member left."</p><p> Mako had enough.  Bolin keeps accusing him that Hasook leaved because of him, and now the girl in front of him says the same.  He refuses to accept it and in a fit of rage shouts "HASSOK COULD NOT TAKE THE PRESSURE AND LEAVED ON HIS OWN!!!"</p><p> Bolin had to cover his ears.  Korra, on the other hand, showed neither fear nor did she give him the pleasure of covering her ears.</p><p> Bolin can't see Korra's eyes because of the sunglasses, but he is sure that she gives his brother a angry stare.</p><p> She glared at Mako and said "You still haven't understood it."</p><p> “Then enlighten me.  What did I not understand?"</p><p> Korra crossed her arms “As I saw today, Hasook left for two reasons.  And both have to do with you." Korra continued, walking towards Mako and poking his chest "First of all your condescending behavior.  You didn't even know me for 10 seconds and you acted like a jerk.  While I don't know how you treated Hasook, I'm pretty sure you criticized him all along, even when he did his job well.  I'm really surprised that your brother still wants to have something to do with you, the way you act."</p><p> Mako didn’t respond and looks at his brother, who bows his head in shame.</p><p> Korra continued "The other reason is your balance."</p><p> Mako raised a brow "My balance?"</p><p> Korra groaned while rubbing the bridge between her eyes, “Yes your balance.  You have big problems staying in your space and you constantly get in the way of others.  I mean I would have almost hit you in the back at least three times if I hadn't noticed you in time."</p><p> Mako glared "I have no problem with my balance." He turns to his brother. "Come on Bo, tell her."</p><p> Bolin didn’t respond.</p><p> Mako raised a brow "Bolin say that I don't have a problem with my balance."</p><p> Bolin sighs “I'm sorry, but I can't.  Yesterday you walked into Hasook's field of vision, because he didn't want to hit you, he broke his attack up, he stumbled and slammed into me.  So we both fell into the water yesterday."</p><p> Mako was dumbfounded "Why didn't you tell me that earlier?"</p><p> Bolin broke out, “I did it several times even!  But you never take me seriously!"</p><p> Mako looks at the floor in shame</p><p> Korra pushes past Mako "If you would excuse me now, I still have to drive my cousins home."</p><p>——————————————————————<br/>
In the hall. </p><p>The crowd started to leave the stadium.  They are still talking about the last round.</p><p> "Have you seen the Waterbender?!"</p><p> "She was amazing!"</p><p> "Do you think she likes girls?"</p><p> "I would have loved to see her face."</p><p> "Do you think she will join their team?"</p><p> Jinora secretly listens as all spectators talk so enthusiastically about Korra’s performance.</p><p> While the three children’s are waiting for Korra, Ikki and Meelo played the scene from the last round again.</p><p> Korra came back after a while in her own clothes. "Hey kids!  What have I missed?"</p><p> Meelo and Ikki looked at each other and laughed.</p><p> Meelo says "Oh nothing, except how the Fire Ferrets destroyed the Platypus Bears!"</p><p> Korra tries not to laugh. “Really? So they did find a Waterbender? How was he?"</p><p> Ikki laughs and waved her hand “She actually.  And it was great, much better than their old Waterbender!"</p><p> Korra looks at Jinora. "Is it true?  Was she really that good?"</p><p> Jinora shook her head "No, she was much better."</p><p> Korra smiles softly “I'm happy for you.  Let's go, I have to drop you off at your home."</p><p> The group walked to the exit, and after a short drive, they sailed with a ferry to airtempel island.</p><p> Korra led the children to the main building where Pema is waiting for them.</p><p> Korra says "I'm sorry if I brought them back too late."</p><p> Pema smiles softly. "It's okay Korra, I just got out now." Pema turns to her children and tells them, "Your food is on the table, you probably haven't eaten anything yet."</p><p> The children said their goodbye to Korra with a hug and disappeared into the building.</p><p> Pema turns to Korra. “You are certainly hungry too.  Why don't you come in and eat with us?"</p><p> Korra scratched the back of her head "I'd like to, but I still have to bring the police car back and I'm sure Mom is waiting for me."</p><p> Pema smiles softly. "It's okay Korra.  Thank you again for taking them with you, it meant a lot to them."</p><p> Korra smiles. "It's been a pleasure." Korra bows and walked back to the ferry.</p><p> She drove the car back to the police station to drop it off.  She then went home.</p><p> When she got home, she immediately notices that even though she arrived at after midnight, her mother still hasn't come back.  Korra sighs "Even if I'm late, I’m still earlier than Mom at home."</p><p> As Korra slowly disappears into her room, she thinks, 'Maybe I should have accepted Pema's offer after all.'</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter: „The Revelation“</p><p>Please leave a comment or kudo.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Revelation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>How will the revelation turn out, with Korra as police officer?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story won’t be updated regularly like my other fanfic, because I want to finish first my other fanfic ”The Avatar and the Fire Nations Princess”</p><p>I‘m not sure yet, if I will add arts in each chapter or not.</p><p>The arts are drawn by me</p><p>Twitter: twitter.com/lyoart<br/>Tumblr: lyo-art.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3: The Revelation </p><p>Early in the morning In the trainings room of the Probender Arena. </p><p>The Fire Ferrets had just suited up for practice in the training room at the bending arena, warming up before they started bending and practicing for the beginning of the Championship Tournament.</p><p>Bolin caught the weighted ball that Mako had thrown to him. He sighs "What is the point of training when we are missing a teammate?"</p><p>Bolin threw the ball back to Mako. Mako answered Bolin as he passed the ball back to him. “We'll find a new teammate.  After all, we have almost a month until the Championship begins. If necessary, we will ask one of the Waterbenders who have already lost."</p><p>The gym door burst open, a deep, gravelly voice booming throughout the gym, "There are my little hard working street urchins!" A large man in a gray and green suit entered the gym, walking towards the the brothers grinning wildly. As he came to a stop in front of them</p><p>"Mr. Butakha." Mako greeted the man.</p><p>Mr. Butakha takes out a bundle of yuans of his inner pocket. "Here's your winnings from the last match."</p><p>He placed the money into Makos hand. He was about to put it in his pocket, until Butakha raised a finger, stopping him.</p><p>"Ah ahah, not so fast. First, you owe me for the gym and equipments rentals from last month." He took about a quarter of the cash, before taking another third of what was left. "And the rent for your apartment." Mako put the rest of the money with a grumble in his pocket.</p><p>"Oh, and one more detail of business." Butakha said. "Your team need to come up with thirty thousand yuans for the championships pot."</p><p>"What?!" Mako accidentally raised his voice. "Since when?"</p><p>"Since all those Equalist movements made my sponsor pull out because 'Pro-bending promotes violence to non-benders' , or some hogmonkey-bullshit like that. Sorry, kids. You have time until the end of the week to come up with the cash, or else, you're out of the tournament." He kept muttering something about business and Equalists as he walks away.</p><p>"Thirty thousand? How are we going to earn that much money by the end of the week!?" Bolin asked. </p><p>"I'll figure something out." Mako sighs.  </p><p>"Oh, oh, I got it a idea! I've been training Pabu to do circus tricks." He held up his fire ferret. "Now people would pay good money to see that!"</p><p>Mako glared „Are you kidding me?“</p><p>Bolin put Pabu down and sighed „No.“</p><p>„Let‘s finish our training, so we can actually get some good ideas.“</p><p>——————————————————————<br/>
Meanwhile in Lin's office</p><p> Korra sat nervously in the chair in front of Lin's desk.  Lin had her trademark glare pointed at Korra.  Korra doesn't know why she's in the office, but she knows it can't be good.</p><p> Lin crossed her arms "Do you know why I called you here?!"</p><p> Korra shakes her head thinking, 'Can't you just tell me?'</p><p> Lin rubbed the bridge between her eyes.  She holds up a newspaper article.</p><p> Korra’s eyes widen.  The cover photo shows how she made the decisive blow yesterday in the Probender Arena. The headline of the newspaper reads "Masked Probender Rescues Fire Ferrets from downfall."</p><p> Korra gulps, she grins embarrassed "I didn't know you read sports ads." she says lamely.</p><p> Lin slams the newspaper against her desk as she circles the chair where her adopt daughter is sitting in.</p><p> "Do you know how reckless it was of you to present such an achievement in front of the world?!"</p><p> Korra plays with her fingers as she tries to avoid her mother's gaze.  "Technically it was just Republic City and even then it was maybe a few hundred people." Korra feels a hand on her shoulder and suddenly goes very still.</p><p> Lin turns Korra so that they have direct eye contact.  She now grabs both of Korra's shoulders and says in a low, threatening tone "How did you come up with the idea to join a team as a Probender?"</p><p> Korra gulped, she tries to break eye contact with her mother, but without a chance.  She sighed "To cut a long story short, the Fire Ferrets Waterbender didn't show up, and since I didn't want to disappoint Tenzin's kids at their first game, I jumped in."</p><p> Lin wanted to be angry with her daughter because she had been telling her for years that she should be more careful with her bending skills.  But she also knows how much the Airbender kids mean to her daughter.</p><p> Lin groaned “Never do that again.  This time I'll let you get away with a warning.  If you do that again you should pray to the spirits beforehand."</p><p> Korra scratched the back of her neck "Since you're already starting it.  The Fire Ferrets asked me at the end of the game if I would join their team."</p><p> Lin glared "And your answer was..."</p><p> Korra hastily waved “I refused.  But I thought, maybe I could somehow join their team?"</p><p> Lin rubbed her chin “We won't be able to clarify that here.  We'll discuss this at home tonight after work."</p><p> Korra sighed 'Well at least she didn't say no.'</p><p> Korra was about to leave the room when she asks Lin one last question, "I'm going to Narroks for lunch later, do you want to join me?"</p><p> Lin sits down in her chair and replies, “That won't work, I still have a lot of reports to go through.  I'll have something to eat here later."</p><p> Korra sighs but nodded and left Lin's office.</p><p>——————————————————————<br/>
Later that afternoon in front of the probending arena.</p><p> Mako and Bolin were just leaving the arena, they were heading somewhere for lunch.</p><p> Bolin says with enthusiasm "Let us go to Narooks, they have the best noodles."</p><p> Mako rolls his eyes, he agreed because they can afford the food there.</p><p> They were just walking down the street when a black Satomobile stopped in front of them.  The blackened window opens and they see an old acquaintance whom they would like to forget.</p><p> Mako grumbled "What do you want Ping?"</p><p> The man from the vehicle laughs slyly “Oh come on guys, we've been through so much.  Call me Two Toed Ping."</p><p> Mako rolls his eyes "I'll ask again. What do you want from us?"</p><p> Two Toed Ping got out of his car, followed by a Waterbender that they recognized immediately.</p><p> Bolin asks with a raised brow “Viper?  Shouldn't you be in jail?  I heard that you, Lau and Mushi were arrested last week."</p><p> Viper Fake smiled "I'm surprised that you know so much about it, especially since you don't want to have anything to do with us anymore."</p><p> Mako had made a decision earlier in their life that they should keep an eye on the Triads in case they were after the two brothers.</p><p> Mako gave a pointy smile “Answer the question, why aren't you in jail?  I heard that the three of you were arrested by a single girl.” Mako didn't know the police officer who arrested the three, but he would like to get to know her.</p><p> Viper grumbled "We're out on parole."</p><p> Two Toed Ping clears his throat “We're not here to talk about the old days.  We are here to make you an offer that you cannot refuse ..."</p><p> Before Two Toed Ping could tell more, Mako interrupted "Whatever it is, no interest." He took Bolin's hand and was about to storm off.</p><p> Two Toed Ping leans against his car and polished his fingernails against his coat.  "Not even when it comes to fifty thousand Yuans?" He asks as if they were talking about the weather.</p><p> Mako and Bolin stopped suddenly.  Mako sighs "We hear."</p><p> Bolin was shocked.  He puts his hands on Mako's shoulders and shakes him.  "Are you crazy?!  We left the triads for good reasons!"</p><p> Mako stared away from Bolin's grip. "We have no other choice."</p><p> "Of course we have other choices."</p><p> "Then tell me how we can earn so much money in a short time?" Bolin held Pabu up in the air. "Don't say circus tricks." Bolin pouts and puts Pabu back on his shoulder.</p><p> Mako turns to Two Toed Ping "What kind of work are we supposed to do for you?"</p><p> Two Toed Ping nodded to Viper.  Viper took a photo and a piece of paper out of his jacket, he handed them to Mako.</p><p> Mako took the photo.  He saw a beautiful girl with long black hair on it.</p><p> Viper says with a slimy smile “This is Asami Sato, the daughter and heir to Future Industries CEO Hiroshi Sato.  We want you to find her." He now points to the note "Call us as soon as you find her, do whatever is necessary to hold her there.  And we mean everything. We will take care of the rest."</p><p> Mako ruefully puts the photo and the note in his pocket.</p><p> Mako crossed his arms "We want a deposit."</p><p> Two Toed Ping laughs as he reaches into his coat. "This is the Mako I know and love." He took out a bundle of yuans and threw it in the direction of Mako.</p><p> Mako catches the money and counts it. It was five thousand yuans.</p><p> Two Toed Ping and viper got back in the car.  Viper yells after they start driving away "Don't forget 'everything' that is necessary."</p><p> Mako and Bolin stood still for a while until Bolin couldn't take the pressure anymore and yells "What did you think, for taking their offer?!"</p><p> Mako grumbled "I thought we'd need some quick money to make it to the finals."</p><p> “What about the girl?  The girl we are supposed to spy on and hold onto until the triads arrive."</p><p> "Do you think I don't know how wrong it is?!"</p><p> "Then why do you want to do it?!"</p><p> "Because I'm getting tired of our life!"</p><p> Bolin is shocked.</p><p> Mako sighs, "It's just that with the fifty thousand yuans, after we've paid for admission, we still have enough for a decent apartment."</p><p> Bolin raised a brow “What do you mean by that? We have a great apartment."</p><p> "We live in an attic!"  Mako shouted.</p><p> "It has a really great view!"  Bolin shouted back.</p><p> Mako tries to end the conversation, knowing that if he doesn't change it, they'll be here until tomorrow.</p><p> Mako rubs his forehead.  He turns and says, “Let's go to Narooks now.  I'm hungry.” He began to lead the way.</p><p> Bolin sighs and walks after his brother.  After this conversation, he needs some food too.</p><p>——————————————————————<br/>
In front of the police station</p><p> Korra in her civilian clothes went out of the station towards Narooks.</p><p> She was a little disappointed that her mother did not want to accompany her during her lunch break, but she was already used to the fact that her mother has next to no time for her.</p><p>She crossed the street, when suddenly a moped that seemed to came out of a blind spot drives towards Korra. The driver noticed Korra in the last second. The driver tried to stop the moped, Korra noticed the moped and spun herself around in the Last second to avoid a direct hit. The moped missed her by a hair's width. The vehicle stopped abrupt. </p><p>The driver, who turned out to be a girl in a leather jacket and a red helmet, got off her moped and run to Korra to check if she was okay.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I almost hit you." Apologized the girl, while she removed her helmet, and her long, waving, black hair spread out around her neck like black silk, complementing perfectly to her beautiful face, with enough make up to make her eyes and lips stand out. "I'm really sorry, I didn't see you cross the street. Ugh, I'm such an idiot." She apologized again. </p><p>Korra blushed at the sight of the girl.  She came to when the girl apologized. She waved a hand “It's okay.  It is not the first time that a vehicle almost hit me and it will definitely not be the last time.” Korra smiles.</p><p> The girl raised a brow while smiling in a playful flirtatious way "Oh is that so?"</p><p> Korra blushed and scratched the back of her head.  "I have a few stories to tell about it."</p><p> The girl smiles until it occurs to her that she doesn't know the other girl's name.</p><p> "Oh, my apologies for not introducing myself. My name is Asami, a pleasure to meet you." Asami holds out a hand.</p><p> Korra smiles and shakes her hand "Hi, my name is Korra, pleasure is all mine."</p><p> "How about, I make up to you for almost hitting you. Would you like to go have dinner this evening? I know a great restaurant, it's called Chong’s Cuisine."</p><p> Korra’s eyes widen at the name of the restaurant.  She knows the restaurant because she had to arrest a few guests from time to time.  She once planned to eat there after taking a criminal down.  However, that changed when she saw the outrageously high prices on the menu.</p><p> "Seriously though, I appreciate your generosity, but you really don't want to waste a lots of yuans for a single meal."</p><p> Asami smiled "It's okay. I have enough money with me."</p><p> Korra shakes her head "I'm sorry, I can't accept that."</p><p> Asami looks ashamed to the floor. "Oh, I see.  I just wanted to make up to you in some way."</p><p> Korra thought for a few seconds until she got an idea.  “How about this, I was just on my way to Narooks noodles.  How about if you invite me to a lunch there.  The prices there are affordable and I wouldn't have to feel guilty if you bought me a meal there.” Korra smiles.</p><p> She blushed when Asami looks at her.  She rubs her neck. "Of course, as long as you don't have any plans right now." Adds Korra.</p><p> Asami smiled, she got back on her moped, and handed Korra a spare helmet "Well, I'm free this afternoon."</p><p> Korra put the helmet on and sat behind Asami, while she put on her own helmet.  The two girls drove in the direction to Narooks noddles.</p><p>——————————————————————</p><p>The two girls arrived in front of the restaurant after a few minutes.</p><p> They got a table right away.  They sat across from each other.  A waitress came to take the two girls order.  Asami didn't know what to choose, so she took the same meal as Korra.</p><p> The waitress came back with her orders after a few minutes.</p><p> Asami is eating Narroks' noodles for the first time and was surprised how good it tasted.</p><p> Korra asks, while eating her own noodles, "How do you like the noodles?"</p><p> Asami smiles slightly. "I've lived in Republic City for so long, but I've never eaten such good noodles in my entire life."</p><p> Korra smiled warmly “I'm glad to hear that.“</p><p> The two talked throughout the meal.  Korra learned that Asami is like her a huge fan of Probending.  She also learned that she was there at the same game where she had played.</p><p> Asami speaks in big words about the masked Waterbender.  Korra smiles gently.</p><p> While Korra was talking to Asami, two new people came through the door.</p><p> It was Mako and Bolin.  They went to a table not far from the two girls.  As they sat down, Mako immediately noticed that Asami Sato was sitting in the same restaurant as them.</p><p> He took the photo straight out and compared her with the photo so as not to make a mistake.</p><p> Bolin notices his brother's behavior and turns to see what his brother is staring at all the time.  Bolin had a shock expression, he had hoped they wouldn't find Asami Sato, especially not in his favorite restaurant.</p><p> Bolin turns back to his brother, who was about to get up.  Bolin in a fit of hysterics yells "NOT!"</p><p> Mako and all the other guests in the restaurant, including Asami and her companion, turn their eyes to Bolin.</p><p> Bolin blushed embarrassingly and says, so that the guests avert their gazes, "Don't take this menu, 53 is way better."</p><p> With that said, the guests turned their gaze and focused either on their food or the company in front of them.</p><p> Mako glares, “Don't make a scene!” he whispers.</p><p> Bolin glares back “I shouldn't make a scene?!  You want to set the triads on an innocent girl!” Bolin whispers back.</p><p> Mako groaned “Nothing will happen.  In the worst case, they will blackmail her father for some ransom that her father will surely pay immediately."</p><p> “And that shouldn't be bad?!” shouts Bolin, the guests turned their eyes back to him.  Ashamed, Bolin adds, “That you'd rather order three children's portions than two normal sized portions.” The guests averted their gazes again.</p><p> Mako groaned, they could go on arguing forever, until he saw a waitress carrying a full tray in their direction.</p><p> Mako smiles slyly when a thought occurred to him.</p><p> Mako fake sighed “You are right.  We can't go through with this job."</p><p> Bolin smiles when Mako finally came to his senses.  "I'm glad you finally came to your senses."</p><p> Mako nodded, his eyes on the waitress, who is almost walking past their table.</p><p> "Let's eat something here, then we'll give back the money."</p><p> Bolin was proud of his brother. "That's the right attitude."</p><p> Mako hands Bolin the menu and says,<br/>
“Pick something.” Bolin took the menu and scanned the menu for something he would like to eat today.</p><p> Bolin is distracted 'Now or never' Mako thinks to himself.  He extends his leg so the waitress trips and empties the whole tray on Mako.</p><p> “Yeouch!” Mako yelled as all the food lands on him.  Although he planned that the food lands on him, he didn't know it would be that hot.</p><p> Bolin stand immediately up to see if Mako was burned.</p><p> The waitress got up again and immediately tried to clean the food out of Mako's clothes with a napkin.  "I'm really sorry, I bumped into something and stumbled."</p><p> Mako waved a hand “It's okay, that was an accident.“ He stood up. “Can you tell me where the toilet is?  I want to freshen up a bit.“</p><p> The waitress pointed to a the backside.</p><p> Mako turns to Bolin. “I'm going to clean up a bit.  You order so long for both of us."</p><p> Bolin nodded and chose a dish.  While Mako goes to the backside.  He knows there is a coin-operated telephone next to the toilet.  He went straight to the phone.  He took out the slip of paper with the number on it and called it.</p><p> It doesn't take long for someone to answer.  He recognized the voice immediately.  It was Shady Shin.</p><p> Mako whispers into the phone "Asami Sato is in Narroks Noodles." After saying this six words he put the phone back and headed to the toilet.</p><p>——————————————————————</p><p>Korra and Asami finished their food, but they continues with their conversation.</p><p> The same waitress as before came to their table.  She asks if they had another wish.</p><p> Korra asks if she can have another portion to go.  Asami joined in and wanted a portion to go too.</p><p> While the waitress goes to process their orders.  A van stopped in front of the restaurant. Five men’s in suits came out of the van and went into the restaurant.<br/>
——————————————————————</p><p> Bolin ate his third bowl of noodles, while Mako didn't even take a bite of his bowl.  Mako pokes at his noodles all the time.</p><p> Bolin was about to ask his brother why he wasn't eating until he noticed the van in front of the door.  He saw six men’s coming out of the vehicle and recognized them immediately.  They were triad members.</p><p> Bolin had a shocked and angry expression on his face when he turned to Mako.</p><p> Bolin bailed his fists on the table.</p><p> He says "You called them."</p><p> Mako looks away in shame.</p><p> Bolin was about to get up so that he can protect Asami if necessary.  However, he is stopped by Mako.  Before he even gets a chance to say anything, Mako says ruefully, “It's not easy, but turn your gaze to the table and let it happen.  It will not take long."</p><p> Bolin can't believe it, even after the conversation they had, he called the triads anyway.</p><p> Mako sees the men’s walking to Asami's table and can only hope that they won't hurt her.</p><p>——————————————————————</p><p>Four of the six men have just walked over to the two girls table, while the other two are waiting by the door. </p><p>“Hello, ladies,” Korra and Asami look up and find themselves face to face with a tall, bulky man with a cigarette in his mouth. He looks greedy at Asami, “You wouldn’t happen to be Ms. Sato, would you?”</p><p>“Who wants to know that?” Asami says cautiously.</p><p>“You’ll find out when you meet him,” the man smirks and grabs Asami’s arm,<br/>
“You’re comin with me”.</p><p>“I don’t think so!” Korra leaps up and attacks the man with a flying sidekick right in the gut. The man fell to the floor.</p><p>“That was a mistake” One of the other mens says. The other man attempts to grab Asami, but she ducks and sweeps the man off his feet with her legs. She then turns on her heel and kicks him in the head with a back spin hook kick, knocking the man out.</p><p>Korra throws the man she’s fighting against the last man that was still standing, before he could attack Asami. The men’s fall unconscious.</p><p>Two more men’s coming to them<br/>
The last two men’s that were standing, were firebenders. They swing their arms back to throw fire balls in the direction of Asami and Korra. </p><p>Korra and Asami ducks the men’s fire attacks and steps back. In perfect sync they punches each man in the solarplex and knees them in the groins. The men’s  bends over in pain and the two girls finishes them off with an elbow to their heads. </p><p>All six men lay unconscious on the floor while the guests who secretly watch the spectacle cheers.</p><p> "Could someone please call the police, they should bring a truck over!“ Korra shouts while she ties the unconscious men with her metal cables.</p><p> Korra reached into her pocket and took out her badge.  “You are all under arrest.  You have the right to remain silent, everything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney; if you can't afford one, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights or do you want me to repeat them for you?" Says Korra with a knowing smirk.</p><p> Asami stares at Korra with excitement "You're a police officer."</p><p> Korra smiles a toothy grin.  "Yep" popping the 'p'.</p><p> Asami gave a width smile.</p><p>——————————————————————</p><p>It didn't took so long for the police to come to pick up the triads.</p><p> The owner of Narooks thanks Asami and Korra that they caught the triads.  He was so grateful that their food was on the house, even the to-go portions.</p><p> Korra and Asami had to go to the police station to take Asami's statement.</p><p> When the police and the two girls drive to the station, Mako and Bolin watch everything in silence.</p><p> The two brothers went into an alley next to Narooks to talk undisturbed.</p><p> Bolin says the first thing that crossed his mind "By the Spirits we were lucky that a police officer was there!"</p><p> Mako slapped a hand over Bolins mouth "Not so loud, or do you want someone to hear us?"</p><p> Bolin calms down. “But you have to agree, that was a pretty great performance from the two girls.  The punches, the kicks and how in the end the officer bends the metal cable to tie up the triads, that was so awesome."</p><p> Mako groaned but couldn't deny that they were very lucky that someone was there to protect the Future Industries heiress.  They were really lucky, especially him, as it was him who told the triads where Asami Sato is.</p><p> "Yes Bolin that was incredible."</p><p> Bolin blushed, he rubs his head "You know, the officer was pretty young, I think even in our age."</p><p> Mako raised a brow "Yes, and what do you mean by that?"</p><p> "Do you think she would go on a date with me?"</p><p> Mako rolls his eyes "You don't even know her and she doesn't know you."</p><p> "Yes, but we could get to know each other." Says Bolin while playing with his fingers.</p><p> Mako sighed "Listen Bo, it's time to look for a suitable aterbender for our team."</p><p> “Not so fast.  What about the money?"</p><p> "We'll have to earn that somehow differently."</p><p> “No, I mean, even though I asked you not to, we kept our share.  So we have to be paid for that too."</p><p> Mako gave him a pointy look "You know they couldn't catch Asami Sato right?"</p><p> Bolin crossed his arms "We had the order to tell them where she is, they couldn't catch her, so it's not our fault."</p><p> Mako shakes his head "Just forget about it, we will get the money somehow differently."</p><p> Bolin got angry and yelled, "You couldn't forget it when I asked for it!  And now you want to tell me to forget it?!  Forget it!"</p><p> Before Mako could say anything, Bolin created stone walls around his brother to imprison him.</p><p> Mako was in a stone prison.  Only the roof was missing, but it was too high to jump out.</p><p> Mako yells "Bolin have you lost your mind?!"</p><p> Bolin ignores Makos questions and says "I'll let you out of here as soon as I get our money."</p><p> Mako hits the rock walls and calls after Bolin that he shouldn't do it and that he should let him out.</p><p> But Bolin disappeared around the corner and ran in the direction of the Triple Treat Triad headquarters.</p><p>——————————————————————<br/>
In Lin's office</p><p> Korra and Asami sat in front of Lin's desk and told her everything that had happened.</p><p> "... and that's it so far the end," says Korra when she finishes her retelling.</p><p> Lin leans back in her chair and stares at Asami more closely.  "And you really have no idea what the triads wanted from you?"</p><p> Asami shakes her head. "No, not the slightest.  The men’s came out of nowhere and wanted to kidnap me.” She turns her gaze to Korra. "Thanks to Korra, they didn't make it." Asami blushed.</p><p> Korra blushed while she scratched her cheek “Oh that was nothing.  You can also take good care of yourself.  You really gave these guys a beating they'll never forget.” Korra laughs.</p><p> Asami smiles while looking away. "Well, I've had self-defense classes since I was a kid."</p><p> "They seem to have paid off."</p><p> Lin crosses her arms "When you both are done with it, I would like to continue."</p><p> They both stare forward, embarrassed.</p><p> Lin nodded “Good that I now have your attention.  I want you Korra to finish this report to this incident. Record her statement and then bring her safely to her home."</p><p> Asami says confidently, "It won't be necessary, I can do it on my own."</p><p> Lin shakes her head "I'm sorry, kid, that's the protocol."</p><p> Korra salutes "Yes Chief Beifong."</p><p> Lin dismisses the two.  They went out of her office and closed the door.  The door wasn't closed for long as Korra opened it immediately.  Lin looks questioningly in her daughters direction.</p><p> Korra gave a toothy smile "Before I forget it, I brought you something to eat." She puts the bowl she got from Narooks on the desk of her mother and disappeared through the door before Lin could say anything.</p><p> Korra turns to Asami. “I'm sorry if mom made you nervous. That's her way."</p><p> Asamis gave a small smile "That's not a pro..." Asami's eyes widen when she realized what her companion had said "She is your mother? I haven’t known that Chief Beifong has a daughter.“</p><p> Korra rubbed her neck "Actually adoptive mother, but yes."</p><p> Asami got sad slightly sad smile, she didn't think that her new friend was adopted.  Many thoughts circled in Asami's head until Korra interrupted her thoughts.  "I'm sorry, but I have to take your statement now."</p><p> Asami waved a hand "It's okay, I understand it."</p><p> Korra leads Asami to her own desk.  Where she sits down in her chair as usual.  Korra points to the empty chair in front of her so that Asami sits down.</p><p> There were plenty of such tables in the room where various police officers did their work.</p><p> Asamis sat down and saw a typewriter, a lot of papers, some pens, a stapler and what Asami particularly caught the eye, some mini figures made of metal.  She took one of the figures and asks "Is that a Polar Bear Dog?"</p><p> Korra had a proud smile while she nodded "Yes, I've always wanted to see one in real life, since it's not possible at the moment, I got this figure."</p><p> Asamis smiles "Where did you get it from?"</p><p> Korra smiles and lifted her chin. "I made all the figures myself."</p><p> That surprised Asami, the details in the figures that testified to great achievement.</p><p> As if to prove it to her Korra took a small metal bar out of her drawer and started with a few small bending movements to turn the bar into a figure.  Korra held out the figure for Asami.</p><p> Asami's eyes widen as she took the figure. The figure looks exactly like herself.</p><p> “As if I'm staring in a small mirror,” Asami says, astonished.</p><p> Korra smiled "What can I say, I’m a girl with many talents."</p><p> Asami replies with a gentle smile.  She was about to return the figure, but Korra stopped her with one hand and said "You can keep the figure." Asami happily accepted the gift.</p><p> Korra put a piece of paper in her typewriter and started writing the report.</p><p> Korra turns to Asami "I'm going to ask you some standard questions."</p><p> Asami nodded.  "Ask your questions."</p><p> "Question number one, what's your full name?"</p><p> "Asami Sato."</p><p> Korra suddenly stops writing.  Korra stares at Asami as if she's seeing her for the first time.</p><p> "Wait, Sato as in—"</p><p> “Satomobile, yes.  Hiroshi Sato is my father." Asami sighed, she already imagined how Korra will ask her all possible questions about her father.</p><p> Korra suddenly looked excited.  "That means you're the Asami Sato right, the genius engineer, who designed and created the Satobike!"</p><p> Well, that had not been the reaction Asami was expecting.  Not many people know that the Satobike was her design and Asami was very surprised that Korra knew it. Tamping down her surprise she gave a nervous laugh.  "Genius is a stretch, but yeah, that's me."</p><p> Korra took both of Asami's hands and shook them vigorously. “I always wanted to shake hands of the person who invented the motorcycle.</p><p> Asami laughs embarrassed. "Let me guess, you have one."</p><p> Korra looks embarrassed and averts her gaze.  "Well, I had one, but it's in repair."</p><p> Asami raised a brow "What happened to it?"</p><p> Korra blushed while she scratched her cheek "I was on a chase and the motorcycle fell into the lake when I caught the criminal."</p><p> Asami laughs, "Oh man, I would have loved to see that." She wipes away a tear.</p><p> Korra smiles embarrassingly, "I'll take you on my next chase with me."</p><p> Asami crossed her arms and smiles "It's a date."</p><p>After Korra finished writing the report, she went with Asami to her moped.</p><p> Asami asks "What are you going to do for the rest of the day?"</p><p> "After I have safely dropped you home, I will pick up my Satobike from the workshop." Korra replies.</p><p> Asami smiles “Why don't we go there together right now?  Then you can still take me home afterwards."</p><p> Korra rubbed her neck "Mo- I mean Chief Beifong gave me the order to take you home after my shift."</p><p> Asami gave Korra her spare helmet and waved "Believe me, if you take me home you will need a vehicle"</p><p> Korra blushed as she puts on the helmet.</p><p> "I think I could pick up my motorcycle first."</p><p> Asami got on her moped and put her helmet on "Then climb on."</p><p> Korra got on the moped behind her and the two girls drove to the workshop, where Korra’s Satobike should be.</p><p>——————————————————————<br/>
Close to the Tripple Treat Triads headquarters.</p><p> It was almost evening when Mako finally got out of the stone prison.</p><p> An Earthbender happened to come by when Mako was shouting loudly for help the whole time. After the Earthbender freed him.  Mako was running through the streets all the way in hope to somehow stop his brother.</p><p> When he finally arrives at the headquarters, he saw none of the triad members.  What he saw was how devastated the headquarters was.  He ran through the lowest level until he saw out the window how the triads and his brother are being put in a truck by masked peoples.</p><p> Mako ran out again immediately.  He was unable to reach the vehicle in time before it drives away.</p><p> Mako ran after the truck as fast as he could.  However, it was wishful thinking that he can overtake the truck.</p><p> He ran as fast as he could, but the truck had a huge head start.  He was about to give up until he noticed a motorcycle and a moped in front of a workshop.  He ignores the moped and went straight to the motorcycle.</p><p>——————————————————————</p><p>Korra and Asami have just arrived at the workshop.  They went straight to the owner of the workshop, who gave Korra her Satobike straight back.</p><p> Korra’s motorcycle is colored in blue with white stripes.  Korra examines it.  She can't see any problems.</p><p> Korra paid the repair costs and rolled her motorcycle out onto the street, where she parked it next to Asami's moped.</p><p> Asami takes a closer look at Korra's motorcycle model.  "You bought the very first model."</p><p> Korra nodded with pride "Yes and I'm very proud of it."</p><p> Asami smiles, she was always happy when someone liked one of her designs.</p><p> Asami smiles slyly when an idea occurred to her. "Tell me, Korra, are you the kind of police officer who is strict to each rule and makes sure that everyone follows them?"</p><p> "BWAHAHAHA!!!" At this question Korra had to laugh out loud.</p><p> 'I can't get enough of her laughing.' Asami blushed when she realized what she was thinking.</p><p> Korra waved her hand, still laughing. "If you knew how many rules I break, you'd be surprised why I'm not already in prison."</p><p> Asami raised a brow.  She smiles as she says “So.  is that so?"</p><p> Korra wipes away a tear.  "Sometimes when I'm driving around, I just turn on the siren, just to drive faster."</p><p> “I am glad that you love to drive fast.  Are you interested in race against me?  You on your motorcycle and I on my moped.  The first to arrive at my home wins."</p><p> Korra gave a toothy smile "I never say no to a race."</p><p> At the same time, a truck drove past the two girls at full speed.</p><p> Korra raised a brow.  She and Asami turn around in the direction in which the truck was driving. "They must be in a hurry," says Korra.</p><p> When the girls turned away, a guy came out of nowhere who gets on Korra’s motorcycle and drives it away.</p><p> Korra blinks twice until she realizes what just happened.  She yells after the person “Hey!  Bring me my bike back!“</p><p> Asami without losing a second gets on her moped and yells "Get on!"</p><p> Korra mounted the moped and the two girls raced after her bike. </p><p> Korra's motorcycle has a huge head star, but Asami made up space by precisely dodging one vehicle after the other without losing speed.</p><p> Asami says while they are driving at full speed "You know, when you told me that you would take me with you on your next chase, I didn't think it would be so soon!"</p><p> Korra gave a toothy smile "Well, I'm a girl who always keeps her promises!"</p><p>Korra asks after they got closer to the Satobike “How comes, that your moped is faster than the normal mopeds?!“</p><p>“I tuned it a bit, so I could drive faster!“ replies Asami against the wind.</p><p>“That’s really impressive. Maybe you could tune my bike afterwards?!“</p><p>“With pleasure!“ answers Asami with a smile.</p><p> The two girls are almost next to the thief.</p><p> Korra yells against the wind "Get closer!"</p><p> Asami doesn't know what Korra is up to, but does what she said and drives closer.</p><p> Korra holds on to Asami's shoulder with one hand as she slowly gets up on the moped.</p><p> "If I say so, then hit the brakes hard!"</p><p> Asami nodded while she focused on the streets.</p><p> The chase continues near the park.</p><p> Korra is waiting for the perfect opportunity.<br/>
“Just a bit,“ says Korra.</p><p> Just before a turn, Korra yells "Now!"</p><p> Asami hits the brakes.</p><p> Korra used the extra momentum from the braking and jumps straight towards the thief.</p><p> She tackled him from behind so that they fell off the motorcycle. They rolled over a few times until they came to a stop.</p><p> Korra lands straight on the thief.  While her motorcycle crashes into a tree at high speed and it falls apart.  The sight of her broken motorcycle made her so angry that she took the back of the thief's head and pressed his face against the ground.  Then she ties him up more tightly than normal with her metal cables.  She ties his arms to his body.</p><p> Asami came to a stop behind her.  She ran straight to Korra and yells “Korra!  Are you all right?!  That looked like a heavy landing."</p><p> Korra couldn't help but smile when she saw how Asami cares for her health. She waved her hand and says “I'm fine.  It wasn't the first time that I did something like this."</p><p> "Good for you..." says a musty voice under Korra "Could you, if you are so nice, get off me?"</p><p> Korra had an angry glare. "You'd better be quiet. You are under arrest.  You have the right to remain silent, everything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney; if you can't afford one, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights or do you want me to repeat them for you?" After reading him his rights, she went off him. She turned his body so that they can see his face.</p><p> Korra’s and Asami's eyes widen.  The person in front of them is a Fire Ferrets player.  Not just any one, it was the Firebender Mako.</p><p> Mako, on the other hand, was shocked to see that the police officer and Asami Sato were the ones who had been chasing him all along.</p><p> Mako winced he was in pain.</p><p> Mako groaned "I think you broke my ribs."</p><p> Korra glared “Be glad that I didn't break your bones!  Thanks to you, my motorcycle is a pile of trash!"</p><p> Mako felt bad that he stole the Satobike, but he really needed it "I needed it urgently, but I would have brought it back to you for sure."</p><p> “Tell it your lawyer, whom you will need by the way.  Now get up so I can take you to the jail."</p><p> Mako was shocked, if they take him away now, he can no longer save his brother.</p><p> "I can't go to jail now, I have to ..." Before he could finish the sentence, Korra interrupted him.</p><p> "What?!  Train for the Probending championship?  If you're lucky, you'll be out before the first game."</p><p> Mako shook frantically his head.  He had a panicked expression, "No!  You got it completely wrong! "</p><p> "Then explain it to me."</p><p> Mako doesn't know if he can trust her.  On the one hand she is a police officer, on the other hand she is a police officer.</p><p> He doesn't know how to tell her without her jumping to conclusions.</p><p> He fears that she would arrest him and Bolin if he told her everything.</p><p> That's why he tells her the story a little more fancy.  He tells her how he and his brother walked through the streets and this truck came out of nowhere and kidnapped Bolin.  He also tells her that some other people were kidnapped in the truck as well.  He keeps to himself that these are triads members.</p><p> "That's why I borrowed your motorcycle..."</p><p> "You mean stole." interrupts Korra.</p><p> Mako glared “Anyway.  What I mean by that is that I tried to save my brother, but thanks to you they escaped."</p><p> Korra got angry at the accusation, but before she could say anything, Asami put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down and says, "You know that when someone 'borrows' a vehicle in front of others, they think that he steals the vehicle."</p><p> Mako sighs "Yes, I'm sorry, but I'm really in a hurry to find my brother."</p><p> Korra crossed her arms while she narrowed her eyes "Why didn't you just call the police?"</p><p> Mako rolled his eyes “Because I was in a hurry.  Would you please set me free now?"</p><p> Korra shakes her head "No, I'll take you to the station now, where you will be questioned."</p><p> Mako's eyes widen "You can't do that!  Some peoples kidnapped my brother!"</p><p> Korra with a serious look says "I'll pass it on to my colleagues."</p><p> Mako glared "Then it could be too late!"</p><p> Asami stepped between Korra and Mako before the argument started.  She looks Korra in the eye and says "Is there nothing you can do for his brother?"</p><p> Korra has a hard time refusing Asamis request.  She sighs, "All right, I'll see what I can do." She loosens Mako's bonds and pulls back her metal cables.</p><p> Mako got up and started rubbing his arms to get blood back into his joints.</p><p> Korra glared at Mako.  She says “Now tell me everything you remember and I really mean everything.  I'm not buying your story from before."</p><p> Mako gulped, she somehow figured out his story was a fairytale. He tries to another attempt “Wat do you mean? I told you everything.“</p><p>“You told me a bunch of bullshit. Almost every word you said was a lie.“</p><p>Mako sighs "How do you know it?"</p><p> Asami's eyes widened in realization. She had a big smile on her face.  She exclaimed "You’re a truth seer!"</p><p> Korra had a proud smile, she rubbed her neck while blushing “Well not quite.  I'm still in training. I can only find out the lies of bad liars. Good liars like politicians are hard to figure out."</p><p> Mako gulped, he didn't expect the cop in front of him to be a truth seer.</p><p> Korra crossed her arms "Well, if you want my help, you'd better tell me everything and don't leave anything out."</p><p> Even if he doesn't like to admit it, he can't deny that she could be really helpful.</p><p> Mako sighed, "All right, I'll tell you everything that happened."</p><p> Mako tells them everything, how they got an order from the triads, he didn't tell them what kind of order it was, how Bolin went to them to collect their payment, how he found the headquarters devastated and how the triads,  including his brother have been kidnapped by masked figures.</p><p> Korra glared at Mako "So you guys are triad scums?"</p><p> Mako glared back “We don't belong to the triads!  We only needed the money to take part in the probending finals!"</p><p> "Why didn't you earn the money differently?" asks Korra.</p><p> Mako was fed up with this topic "Because there was no other way to get the money quickly!"</p><p> Korra rolled her eyes "I'm sure there were other ways."</p><p> Mako glared at Korra "Oh yeah?  Then name one for me, if you are so smart."</p><p> Korra crossed her arms “Very simple.  Find a sponsor."</p><p> Mako gapes at her.  "Well ... ah ..." Mako opens his mouth, but not a word comes out.  ,Damn!  Why didn't I think of it before?!‘ he thinks to himself.</p><p> Korra nodded while glaring "Well, I thought so."</p><p> Asami raised a brow “Please let's talk about the probending later.  We have bigger problems right now."</p><p> Korra clears her throat, „Yes you are right.  I'll call reinforcements immediately."</p><p> Mako's eyes shrank, "No! No cops!"</p><p> Korra glares “Why?!"</p><p> "Even if the police should free Bolin, I‘m sure that they will arrest him afterwards."</p><p> Korra rolls her eyes "If he's innocent, he has nothing to fear."</p><p> "The risk is too high for me."</p><p> "It's good that it's not your decision."</p><p> Before they get into an argument again, Asami says, “Korra, maybe it is better if we go alone.  A small group is less conspicuous than a squad of police officers."</p><p> Korra gave up.  "All right, but as soon as we find the place, we'll call for reinforcements." Before Mako can say anything, she says "Deal with it."</p><p>——————————————————————</p><p>The three teens now stood there, not knowing what to do.</p><p> Asami asks the question that went through everyone's mind "What do we do first?"</p><p> Korra raised a brow “We?  Don't you have to go home  It's pretty late in the night.  Also, the kidnappers could be quite dangerous.  After all, they kidnapped triad members."</p><p> Asami shakes her head “It's okay.  My father won't be back in the City for a few days.  You also know how well I can take care of myself."</p><p> Korra laughs "Yes, I saw it first hand!"</p><p> While Korra and Asami laugh, Mako got paler 'Damn it! Her father wouldn't be back in town for a few days?!  It is impossible to imagine what the triads would have done if they had successes in kidnapping Asami.‘ He could hardly imagine the atrocities.</p><p> Korra has stopped laughing "Well, I have a lead for us and he'll be in this park in a few hours. We can make ourselves comfortable and wait here.” Korra walked towards a park bench.  Asami not far behind.  Mako stood around for a few seconds, but followed them.</p><p>——————————————————————<br/>
Late in the night at the park.</p><p> It was the middle of the night, the three teens took a seat on a park bench.</p><p> Korra and Asami sat next to each other on one side, while Mako sat alone on the other.</p><p> Mako crossed his arms while asking Korra and Asami "Why do you think the Equalists are behind it?"</p><p> Korra groaned, as she said, “First of all, I never said the Equalists were behind it.  Second, the Equalists are an anti-bender association whose leader always poses with a mask on the flyers.  For this reason I want to ask the guy who always shouts these anti-bender slogans, if he knows anything.“</p><p> Mako raised a brow, he asks astonished “Wait a minute, the police knows there's a guy walking around like this?  Why don't you arrest him?"</p><p> Korra shrugged “We can't arrest him for speaking out. He also has a permit for his stand."</p><p> Mako stares dumbfounded at Korra "If you cops had intervened earlier, my brother would never have been kidnapped."</p><p> Korra glared at Mako “First of all, we don't know if the Equalists are behind this, so don't blame anyone until you know them.  Second, they are probably a group that want to help the non-benders and thirdly the Equalists would not stand up if these damn gangs didn't exist."</p><p> Mako looks down in shame, knowing the gangs are a problem for the city, but he wasn't aware of the political implications.</p><p> Asami looks at Korra in astonishment. "You seem to be very worried for the non-benders."</p><p> Korra sighs and nodded “Yes. The gangs see non-benders as easy prey, so they like to blackmail them.  Even if we arrest the gang members, they don't seem to be locked up for a long time."</p><p> Asami took Korra’s hands in her own. "You seem to be speaking from experience."</p><p> Korra nodded "Last week I arrested three Triple Treat Triads, they were released after a day."</p><p> Mako was stunned to learn that the person next to him is the person who arrested Viper, Lau and Mushi.  He looked at Korra now in a different light.</p><p> Asami rubs Korra’s hand lightly with her thumb. “It is not your fault that the criminals get free.  The only problem is the justice system.“</p><p>
  
</p><p> Korra sighs "Tell that my mother."</p><p> Asami raised a brow "Does Chief Beifong accuse you of getting the criminals free?"</p><p> Mako's eyes widened, he exclaimed "Chief Beifong has a daughter?!"</p><p> Korra and Asami glare at Mako.  Mako crouches down at the sight.</p><p> Korra focuses on Asami's question and replies, "Not with words, but I always have the feeling that she blames me for everything."</p><p> Asami took Korra in a hug and smiles gently.  "I'm pretty sure that she's proud of you, even if she doesn't tell you." Asami says while she thinks, 'At least I would be.'</p><p> ‘I hope so.‘ thinks Korra.</p><p> Korra smiles as she dips into the hug and fell asleep.</p><p>——————————————————————<br/>
Early morning in the park.</p><p> The three teens were awakened by a loud voice.</p><p> "Equality now! Equality now!"  A loud voice amplified by a megaphone.  "We want equality now!"</p><p> Korra slowly wakes up cuddled in Asami's arms.  Asami wakes up shortly afterwards too.  They look each other in the eye, blink a few times until they loosen their grips with a blush.</p><p> Mako wakes up with a groan.</p><p> Korra stretches her arms and calls out "Good morning."</p><p> Asami smiles and replies "Good morning."</p><p> Mako, however, got up immediately and was about to storm to the guy with the megaphone.  Until he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.  He turns to Korra and was about to say something until she interrupted him and said sternly "You can't just go to someone and claim for some answers."</p><p> Mako releases Korra’s grip on his shoulder.  He replies “Oh yeah?  What should I do then?"</p><p> Korra smiles and goes ahead. "Follow me, maybe you can learn something then."</p><p> "Non-benders of Republic City, Amon calls you to action! Take back your city! It's time for the ..." The protester suddenly stopped when he saw the three teens approach him.  He asked them "Can I help you kids!"</p><p> Korra forced a smile “Good morning sir.  The three of us are non-benders and are fed up with the behavior of these wretched triads.  Is it true that the Equalists smashed the triads yesterday?” She asks with fake excitement.</p><p> The man smiled like a kid.  He gestured Korra to the podium.  He took out four flyers from the pile and handed them to her.</p><p> "Witness the Revelation tonight, nine o 'clock."  He read the title on one of the flyer, before flipping the paper around to show Korra a drawing pattern on its back.  "Four pieces of these will show you the location. I think you'll find what you're looking for there."</p><p> Korra took the flyer with a "Thank you" and turned to the other teens. They walked back to the bench.</p><p> Mako hastily picked up the flyers from Korra and looked at the papers.  "Are you serious?! There isn't even an address on it!"</p><p> Korra rolls her eyes "Flip the flyer." Mako did what she said "There are markings on it. If we put them together, we get the location on any map."</p><p> Asami raised a brow "How do you know that?"</p><p> Korra shrugged "It's a trick that dealers like to use to sell their wares."</p><p>——————————————————————<br/>
In the evening in front of an abandoned factory</p><p> Asami and Mako have spent the time until the evening to go rest and organize a disguise, while Korra told the police station, that she will take the day off, because she is really sick at the moment. </p><p> In the evening they walked to the location.</p><p> The ominous looking factory was the secret meeting location, the teens walked after a small crowd of people heading towards the building.  All of them wore a disguise, with Korra and Asami wearing each an overcoat and a woolen hat, Mako just wore his regular clothes.</p><p> They went to the doorman, who is guarding the entrance.  "Invitation please," he says.</p><p> Korra took the four flyers out of her overcoat. "Do you mean the flyers?"</p><p> The doorman took the flyers "The Revelation is upon us, brother and sisters."</p><p> They walked to the meeting place and looked out over the gathered crowd, waiting before an empty, but lit up podium at the other side of the large factory.</p><p> "I never knew this many people hate benders."  Said Asami.</p><p> "That's because of the gangs in my opinion," Korra said.</p><p> Mako looks to the side guiltily.  He knows that most non-benders hate benders, but he never expected to see so many in one place.</p><p> "Keep an eye out for Bolin."  He whispered to them.</p><p> Suddenly, a white light shone out of an open hatch in the middle of the stage.  An announcing voice echoed through the hall.</p><p> "Brothers and sisters, please welcome your hero, your savior, Amon!"</p><p> A hooded figure, dressed identical to the posters, emerged from a trapdoor in the stage with a line of equalists behind him under loud approving cheers of the crowd.  A spotlight turned on, illuminating the Equalist leader as he walked up to the microphone, the people still cheering loudly for him.</p><p> “Welcome, my followers.” Amon said, his voice was soothing, yet possessed so much power and authority.<br/>
"My quest for equality began many years ago."  He took the microphone out of the stander.  "When I was a boy, my family and I lived on a small farm. We weren't rich, and none of us were benders. This made us very easy targets for the firebender who extorted my father."<br/>
Amon paused, walking to the right on the stage just to be dramatic.<br/>
"One day, my father confronted this man, but when he did, that firebender took my family from me. Then, he took my face. I've been forced to hide behind a mask."</p><p> The crowd gasped in astonishment.</p><p> Asami looks at the floor, wrapped in grief.  She knows the feeling of losing a family member.  She lost her mother at the age of eight years, to the hand of a Firebender.  She knows the pain of losing a loved one.  And although a Bender took away her most loved person, she never despised the benders for it.</p><p> Asami feels a comforting hand on her shoulder.  She looks to the side and sees Korra.  Korra gave a comforting smile.  "I'm sorry you have to hear that."</p><p> Asami answers with a gentle smile.  Asami can't help but think that Korra must have felt her grief.</p><p> "As you know, the Avatar had disappear for almost a decade now, but if he or she were here, he would tell you that bending brings balance to the world."</p><p> Korra whispers "What does the Avatar have to do with it?"</p><p> "But he is wrong. The only thing bending has brought to the world is suffering. It has been the cause of every war in every era, but that is about to change. I know you all have been wondering," What is the Revelation?". You are about to get your answer. Since the beginning of time, the spirits have acted as guardians of our world, and they have spoken to me. They say the Avatar has failed humanity."</p><p> "That is why the spirits have chosen me to usher in a new era of balance. They have granted me a power that will make equality, a power to take a person's bending away," he stopped a few seconds, probably for a dramatic effect  .  "Permanently."</p><p> The audience gasped, and started talking among themselves, some thought that was some bullshit, some thought that was impossible, some thought Amon was a chosen, some thought he was a liar.</p><p> "I know you all have questions, some might even have doubts, so let us have a demonstration. Please welcome, the Leader of the Triple Threat Triad, and one of the most notorious criminals in Republic City, Lightning Bolt Zolt."</p><p> Equalist guards lead the tied up man onto the stage.  He wore a expensive looking, gold and black jacket with a pink under shirt.</p><p> The crowd booed at the man, which to his arrogant and dignity, spat back.  "Ah, boo yourself!"</p><p> Korra can't help but grin at the sight of the mob boss in ropes.</p><p> At the same time, Equalist guards lead five more tied up benders onto the stage, forcing them to their knees, one of the benders was the former Waterbender of the Fire Ferrets Team, Hasook and Bolin being the last of them.  Bolin looked around, seemingly unsettled by the crowd in the hall.</p><p> "Bolin!"</p><p> Mako was about to run to the podium, but Asami pulled him back.</p><p> "We can't fight them all you idiot." Whispered Korra</p><p> "Then what do we do!?"  Asked Mako</p><p> "Calm down and let me think." Korra then started scanning the area while the commotion continued on the stage.</p><p> Amon started his speech again "Zolt has amassed a fortune by extorting and abusing non-benders.  But his reign of terror is about to come to an end. Now, in the interest of fairness, I will give Zolt the chance to fight to keep his bending. He turns to the guard next to Zolt "Lieutenant."</p><p> With Amon's order, one of the guards who was wearing a different gas mask from the others, took off the rope that was binding Lightning Bolt Zolt.  Amon moved away from Zolt while the same guard pushed him in the opposite direction, creating some space between the two fighters.</p><p> "You're gonna regret doing that, pal."<br/>
The Triple Threat Triad leader smiled, before immediately shooting a fire blast at Amon.  But the masked man nimbly dodged every blast that Zolt threw at him, gradually coming closer. Zolt realized he had underestimate his opponent, so he surged forward and fired the bolt of lightning at the Equalist leader who ducked underneath it, grabbed hold of Zolt's wrist, and twisted it around until he moved to standing behind him.</p><p>Amon grabbed Zolt's neck from behind while lightning was still pouring out of Zolt's fingers.  He quickly moved his hand from Zolt's wrist to his forehead, and placed his thumb in the center. Zolt's face suddenly contorted in fear when he felt a surge of strange energy creeping its way inside his body from the thumb of the mask man, at the same time, his lightning slowly changed into a stream of fire, before disappear entirely.</p><p> The last thing Zolt saw when he met Amon's gaze, was the weird flicking of orange light in the mask man's eyes.</p><p>Amon let go of Zolt, who collapsed weakly onto the ground.  Zolt got up with difficulty, before attempting to firebend at Amon to no avail.  He crashed back to the ground at the feet of the Equalist leader.</p><p> "Wha... what did you do to me?" Zolt looked at Amon, afraid and shocked.</p><p>"Your bending is gone. Forever."  The Equalist leader answered, slowly walking around his victim.  "Not only that, but your children’s, and the children’s of your children’s, every descendant of you who were born after this moment will only be a<br/>
non-bender.“</p><p> The crowd cheered madly.</p><p> Amon turned back to the audience that was amazed by his declaration, the power to not only removed one bending, but, for the lack of a better world, ending the bender lineage entirely.</p><p> "The era of bending is over. A new era of equality has begun!"</p><p> The crowd cheered madly, while the Lieutenant released the second captured bender, and kicked him forward to face Amon.</p><p> "We have to get Bolin out of there!" Shouts Mako.</p><p> Korra turns to Asami and Mako “I have an idea.  Wait here, and when the chaos starts, run toward the exit." She told them quickly before walking away, not giving them a chance to ask ask any questions or protest.</p><p> She hadn't noticed that one of them followed her.</p><p> Korra emerged at the side of the crowd, quickly moving through one of the side exits.  She ran through a hallway filled with pipelines, stopping at a big red wheel.  She turned the wheel all the way with little difficulty, but it only released one small air leak.</p><p> "You have to go to the main valve if you want to flood the room with steam," says a voice from behind Korra.</p><p> Korra turned startled to the voice.  She saw Asami standing behind her.</p><p> "Asami what are you doing here?"</p><p> Asami shrugged "I thought you needed some backup."</p><p> "Now that you are here, do you know where the main valve is?"</p><p> "As I can see it is unfortunately at the other end of the factory."</p><p> "Damn I don't have time for that now." Korra thinks a little until she gives in.  'There is no other way.  Another person will get to know my secret.‘ She turns to Asami, pleading, "Can you keep a secret to yourself?"</p><p> Asami answers with a smile "Of course."</p><p> Korra exhales 'now or never'.  She turns into a bending stance.  She focuses on the water in the pipes around her.  With a concentrated, quick punch,she pushes all the water steam out of the pipes and floods the whole hall with steam.</p><p> Asami's eyes widen "You're the Avatar!"</p><p> Korra waved frantically her hands "shh ... I don’t want that anyone knows about it."</p><p> As if Asami just remembering her promise, she keeps her mouth closed with her hands.</p><p> Korra turns to the stage, "I'll explain everything to you later in private." She said as she slowly started to walk.</p><p> BOOOOOM!!!</p><p> Korra and Asami suddenly heard an explosion and ran together to the stage, where the hell broke out, as the crowd run out of the hall, to the next exit. </p><p>They saw Mako near the stage generating electricity and shooting them towards Amon.</p><p> Korra grumble "That impatient fool."</p><p> While Mako was about to generate another electro attack, the lieutenant appeared out of nowhere behind Mako and shocked him with a kind of electro stick.</p><p> Mako fidgets before falling to the ground, unable to move.</p><p> Asami asks Korra "What should we do?"</p><p> Korra sighs. "Can you somehow manage to save Mako?" Asami nodded "I'll help Bolin."</p><p>——————————————————————</p><p> Mako was lying on the floor, unable to get up.  He stares at the person standing over him.  The Lieutenant was about to attack again with his electro sticks when a person appears from behind him and CHI-blocks him with a few targeted blows on his spine. The lieutenant fell immobilized next to Mako.</p><p> Despite the situation, Mako couldn't help but laugh at the lieutenant.  "Such a sneak attack isn't nice, is it?"</p><p> The Equalist grumbled "Says the Firebender who attacked us with electric shocks."</p><p> Before either of the two could say anything, the third person says "Shut up both of you!"</p><p> Mako turned to his head to his rescuer and saw that it was Asami.  Before he could say anything, Asami lifted him with problems, on her shoulder.</p><p> As Asami ran to the emergency exit, she said over her shoulder to Mako, "When this is over, do me a favor and make a diet."</p><p> Mako blinks twice and yells "Hey!"</p><p>——————————————————————</p><p>Korra ran towards the stage and saw Amon approaching Bolin and a tied up Hasook.</p><p> Bolin tries to keep him away with words.  "Hello Mr. Amon sir, I think there is a misunderstanding here."</p><p> Amon doesn't say a word. He approaches slowly, like a predator its prey.</p><p> Korra wasted no more time.  She throws her arms forward and swings her metal cable in the direction of Bolin and Hasook.</p><p> Amon is an arm's length away from Bolin and Hasook.  Suddenly two metal cables came out of nowhere.  One loops around Bolins torso, the other around Hasooks.</p><p> Bolin and Hasook were surprised by the cables, but before they knew what was going on they were pulled backwards with full force.</p><p> Bolin and Hassok land slightly dazed in front of Korra's feet.  Korra briefly considers whether to attack Amon.  But thinks against it when she saw half a dozen equalists running in their direction.  She lifted Bolin and Hasook onto her shoulders and ran toward the emergency exit. The equalists not far behind.</p><p> Amon glared in the direction they disappeared.  However, he doesn’t pursue them, but rather disappeared into the steam that still covers the whole hall.</p><p>——————————————————————</p><p>Korra and Asami arrived at the same time, from a different directions to the emergency exit.  Each of them carried at least one person.</p><p> They disappeared through the emergency exit.</p><p> Korra sets Bolin and Hasook down and begins to bend the metal door, so that the emergency exit cannot be opened.</p><p> When Korra turns to her comrades, she sees Asami single-handedly disarming three equalists and Chi-blocked them.</p><p> The equalists lay motionless on the ground.</p><p> Korra smiles at Asami and says, "Remind me that I'll take you to the next raid as backup."</p><p> Asami gave a toothy smile.</p><p> Mako clears his throat as if he wanted to remind her that there were still people with them.</p><p> Korra blushed slightly. She helped Bolin up, while Asami loosens Hasook's bonds.</p><p> Bolin was so grateful that the first thing he did was give Korra a bear hug.  "Thank you very much for saving us!"</p><p> Korra could hardly breathe.  As Bolin loosens Korra from the hug, she says "Keep your cheers until we're out of here." Bolin blushed but nodded.</p><p> Asami calls from somewhere further away "Maybe this could help us."</p><p> Korra and the three boys turned to Asami, who is sitting in the same truck in which Bolin was kidnapped.</p><p> Korra beamed "That's brilliant!"</p><p> Korra immediately went to the equalists lying on the ground and tied them up with her metal cables.  Then she throws all three of them into the truck.  She took her badge out and says.  “You are all under arrest.  Everything you say can and will be used against you in court."</p><p> Bolin's eyes widen with anticipation "You are the police officer from Narrooks!"</p><p> Korra lifted her chin proudly “You can admire me later.  Get in the truck first, we have to get out of here before more equalists come."</p><p> Bolin nodded frantically "Yes, you are right!"</p><p> Korra got into the passenger seat next to Asami.  Bolin and Hasook went in the back, where the equalists are lying.</p><p> "Hey and what about me?!" shouted Mako, who was still unable to move on the ground outside the truck.</p><p>“Oops.“ Bolin jumped out of the truck and carried his brother in.</p><p> After everyone was safely seated in the truck, Asami began to drive the truck away as fast as possible.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter: „The Tears in the Night“</p><p>Please leave a comment or kudo.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Tears in the Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Three times someone cries in the night.</p><p>I was actually planning in putting this chapter in two or three parts, but I changed my mind.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story won’t be updated regularly like my other fanfic, because I want to finish first my other fanfic ”The Avatar and the Fire Nations Princess”</p><p>I‘m not sure yet, if I will add arts in each chapter or not.</p><p>The arts are drawn by me</p><p>Twitter: twitter.com/lyoart<br/>Tumblr: lyo-art.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4: The Tears in the Night</p><p>Asami drove the truck through the streets at full speed.  They escaped the Equalists and were on their way to the police station to deliver the Equalists prisoners.</p><p> Bolin, who is sitting in the back of the truck, cheers loudly “Yeah!  We showed them who’s the boss!"</p><p> Korra, who is sitting in the passenger seat, called through the small window, where they can see into the hold, “You mean Asami and me.  You and Hasook were tied up and Mako was pretty much useless in there."</p><p> Mako, who can move again, yells "Hey!"</p><p> Korra looks through the window at the three probenders “That's true.  If you hadn't pulled off your stupid electro stunt, I would certainly have already caught Amon."</p><p> Mako grumbled, but said nothing.</p><p> Bolin asks "Where are we actually going?"</p><p> “To the police station.  I will put the Equalists there in a holding cell, so they can be interrogated."</p><p> Mako asks "Could you drop us off somewhere beforehand?"</p><p> Korra shakes her head "No, you all still need to make your your statements."</p><p> The eyes of the Probenders shrink with shock.  It was Hasook who said “Wait a minute, I have nothing to do with it.  Then why do I have to make a statement?"</p><p> Asami groaned and explains for Korra "Because you, like all of us, witnessed ’the realization‘."</p><p> Mako grumbled “You know what happened.  Then why should we go to the police station?  They'll arrest us immediately!"</p><p> Bolin tries to calm his brother down. "Relax, we have nothing to worry about."</p><p> Korra burst his bubble when she says “At least not you and Hassok. With Mako, the case is very different."</p><p> Mako glares ”What do you mean by that?"</p><p> Korra rolled her eyes "Did you forget that you crashed my Satobike?"</p><p> Bolin was dumbfounded "You wrecked her bike?"</p><p> Mako looks away, embarrassed.</p><p> Asami tries to defuse the situation somehow and says "It's okay, Korra, I'll get you a new one."</p><p> Bolin beamed "Then you can take Mako off the hook or Korra?"</p><p> Korra shakes her head “I'm grateful for your offer Asami, but I can't accept it.  After all, you weren't the one who destroyed my bike.  Even if you have the money, you are not responsible for the deeds of others."</p><p> Asami was shocked and at the same time something else, happy maybe?  Usually people around her have no problem accepting expensive gifts.  She has no problem giving someone an expensive gift, but she sometimes thinks that people are taking advantage of her because of her father's fortune.  Because of this, she often had problems making real friends, because she doesn't know if they like her because of herself or because of the money.  With Korra, however, she's pretty sure she doesn't care about money.</p><p> Hasook intervened, "What is the penalty for destroying a Satobike?"</p><p> Korra shrugged “It depends.  Either he pays me for a new one, and by that I mean him and not Asami.  Or 30-90 days in prison.  Depending on how Mako decides in court."</p><p> Hasook checked after "How about that.  Mako is now paying you the money for a new bike and you let him off the hook."</p><p> Korra thinks for a moment.  She really doesn't want to be mean and put Mako in jail.  But she also can't say that she doesn't like the idea of him in a cell.  On the other hand, it also means that without Mako, the Fire Ferrets will be disqualified from the tournament.</p><p> Korra sighs "As far as I'm concerned, the cost of a new bike starts at 10,000 yuans..."</p><p> “10,000 yuans?!” shouted the three Probenders.</p><p> Bolin added, shocked, "Isn't that too expensive?!"</p><p> Korra rolls her eyes "I know that, it only took me a few months to be able to afford one."</p><p> Bolin is silent and embarrassed.</p><p> Korra sighs until a thought occurs to her.  She smiles slyly “Let's make a compromise.  Half the price and you have to win the Probending finals."</p><p> Asami smiles as she drives to the right at the next intersection. "I think that's a fair deal."</p><p> Bolin squealed, he fist bumped the truck ceiling.  "Yes! We will win it!"</p><p> Mako rolls his eyes "How are we supposed to do this?  We don't have a Waterbender or the 30.000 yuans for the fee.“</p><p> Bolin slumped “Oh yes.  That's right, we don't have a Waterbender or the money yet.“</p><p> Asami raised a brow "What about the masked person you recently had on your team."</p><p> Bolin pointed with a thumb to Mako "Mako pissed her off."</p><p> He received a glare from Mako.</p><p> Hasook laughs, "It's good to know you're still the same."</p><p> Mako glared at Hasook "What do you know?!  You didn’t show up before the last game."</p><p> Hasook glared back "Have you ever thought that I just didn't show up because something more important happened?"</p><p> "Oh yeah? And what?"</p><p> "My sister's condition got worse during the day. I visited her in the hospital and stayed with her."</p><p> Mako didn't know how to answer that now.  He thought Hasook was offended and didn't show up for that reason.  No, now he has to find out that Hasook did not show up because of the health of his sister.</p><p> Bolin had tears in his eyes.  He knows Hasook's little sister.  He himself visited her quite often in the hospital with Pabu, whom she was always looking forward to see.</p><p> Mako rubs the back of his neck, "I'm sorry to hear that.  I didn't know that she was worse off."</p><p> Hasook crossed his arms "Now you know."</p><p>———————————————————————</p><p>While the boys are talking, Korra turns to Asami.  "Asami listen, if you want you can go home after you've dropped us off."</p><p> Asami smiles softly. “It's okay.  You still have to take in my statement.  I also like to spend some more time with you."</p><p> Korra blushed. She rubs her neck in embarrassment. "Well, if you have nothing to do, we could someday go to a Probending game together."</p><p> Asami smiles "I would like that."</p><p>——————————————————————<br/>
In front of the police station.</p><p> A few minutes later the small group arrived in front of the police station.  Korra took the Equalists, to a cell and went to her mother's office. She opens the door without knocking. There she saw, that Lin was in the process of speaking to Councilmen Tenzin.</p><p> Tenzin was the first to see the little group, with Korra in the foreground.</p><p> Chief Beifong followed Tenzin's gaze and saw her daughter approach.  She glared at her daughter and her friends.  She asked in her usual anger read tone “What is that supposed to mean? You weren’t at home last night. And you’re late for work and with a small gang. Hopefully you have a damn good explanation for this behavior."</p><p> Korra in a serious voice said "We have a problem."</p><p>———————————————————————</p><p>"And now we are here." Korra has just recounted everything that they have experienced up to this point.  However, she left out the part where Mako steals her Satobike and the part where she bends another element.</p><p> "That's impossible!"  was Tenzin's respond after Korra finished her story.  "Only the Avatar has the power to take away peoples bending."</p><p> “We were there.  We saw what he did," said Asami.  "Whatever he did to those people, it made them unable to use bending.  Amon claims the effect to be permanent.  Hopefully it's not true."</p><p> "We also have three Equalists in custody," Korra said casually.</p><p> "Are you sure he did not just Chi-blocked them?" Chief Beifong asks.</p><p> Korra said "I know Chi-blocking when I see it.  And that wasn't Chi-blocking.  At least not a form that I know."</p><p> Asami puts a hand on Korra’s shoulder.<br/>
“That was definitely not chi-blocking.  I practiced various chi-blocking techniques at an early age.  So I'm pretty sure it's not chi-blocking."</p><p> Lin leans back in her chair. "Well that's pretty unsettling."</p><p> Tenzin snapped "Unsettling?!  That's a catastrophe!  I have to inform the council immediately.” Tenzin stood up and leaved Lin’s office.</p><p> Lin glares after Tenzin.  She turns to the group that her daughter brought with her. "You children wait outside, I want to talk to Korra in private."</p><p> Asami and the Probenders left the office ruefully.  Asami threw one last supportive look in Korra’s direction.</p><p> As the door closed, Lin got up and grabbed Korra by the collar with both hands. She lifted her a few feet up in the air. </p><p> Korra had a panicked expression when her feet no longer touched the ground.</p><p> Lin clenched her teeth and asks "Tell me one reason I shouldn't throw you behind bars and lock you up?!"</p><p> Korra gulped "In my defense, I was planning to call for reinforcements, but there were some complications ..."</p><p> "Forget the 'Complications' rather tell me if anyone found out that you are the Avatar?"</p><p> Lin glares. Mother and daughter looked each other in the eye. Korra couldn't bear the look</p><p> Korra turns her gaze to the floor in shame.  "Just Asami." Before Lin could say anything, she added, "But she promised me not to tell it anyone!"</p><p> Lin lets Korra sink to the floor, but she still holds her by the collar. "How can you be so reckless?"</p><p> “I didn't had much time left.  Amon almost took the bending power of two innocent people."</p><p> "Why didn't you call in reinforcements when you found out about the location?"</p><p> Korra gulped.  She couldn't tell her that Mako had begged her not to report it.  Fortunately, she had already come up with an excuse. “I didn't know what I would find there.  It could have been a harmless gathering at the time. I couldn't risk anyone getting caught in the crossfire as long as I didn't know more about it."</p><p> Lin releases her grip on Korra’s collar.  however Korra could not relax, as Lin grabbed the short hairs from Korra and pulled her after her, to the chair in front of her desk. Lin placed her on it harshly.</p><p> Korra winced and rubs the back of her head to numb the pain.</p><p> Lin sits down in her chair and began to speak in a calm but serious voice.  “Tell me again from the beginning what happened.  And don't leave anything out."</p><p> Korra gulped, she knows this tone from her mother. That means, you better tell me the truth or you'll suffer.</p><p> Korra started to tell everything again, so that Lin can get an idea of what to expect.</p><p>——————————————————————<br/>
Outside of Lin's office.</p><p> Asami and the three Probender stood in front of the door to Chief Beifong's office.  They're trying hard to hear what's going on inside.  Until Asami with a sigh gives up. "There is no point, the office is probably sound-insulated."</p><p> Mako and Hasook also walked away from the door.  However, Bolin is still trying.  Until the door is opened and smacked him<br/>
In the face. Bolin fell to the floor with a door print and winced.</p><p> Asami and the Probenders stare at the person, who came out of the door.</p><p> Korra, came out with a disgruntled police chief.</p><p> Lin ignored Bolin lying on the floor and ordered her daughter.  "Now take in the statements from them, then bring everyone to their respective homes."</p><p> Korra salutes with a chipped facial expression and replies "Yes, ma’am."</p><p> Lin disappeared into her office.</p><p> Korra turns to Asami and the Probenders. “You heard her.  Follow me to my desk.  The faster we do it, the faster we'll be done here."</p><p> She did not wait for an answer and went ahead to her table.  Asami not far behind her, followed by the three Probenders.  Bolin was the last to follow her, afterall he got a door in his face.</p><p> The tables around Korra’s desk are almost all empty.  The police officers who usually work there leaves for the day.  The tables don't stay empty for too long, however, as the night shift is just arriving.</p><p> Korra took a seat at her table Asami was sitting across from her like last time.  Korra says to the Probenders “Each table has only one visitor chair.  Either stand or get a chair from the other tables."</p><p> The three boys went away to bring for each a chair. they sat in front of Korra’s table.</p><p> Korra puts a piece of paper in her typewriter.  She was about to ask the first question when she was interrupted by a loud squeal from Bolin. </p><p> “BY THE SPIRITS!!!  Look at all these animal figures!” Bolin screamed when he saw the metal figures from Korra.</p><p> Bolin picked up a figure after the other from the table as he listed the names of the animals.  ”There's a Tiger Shark!  And here an Ostrich Horse!  Check out this Hogmonkey!  There's even a flying Bison!  Oh man is that a Polar Bear Dog?!  It looks pretty cute when it's not trying to kill anyone!” He could go on like this forever until one animal in particular catches his eye.  He took it and practically held it against Mako's face.  “Look, she even has a Fire Ferret! He reminds me of Pabu."</p><p> Mako just noticed that he hadn't seen Pabu anywhere near Bolin.  "Where is Pabu anyway?"</p><p> Bolin waved a hand "Don't worry, I left him at home before I went to the headquarters."</p><p> Bolin turns back to the figure. "Imagine his face when I put a miniature figure of a Fire Ferret in front of him." Bolin can't help but laugh at the thought.</p><p> Korra smiles at Bolin's excitement.  "If you like the figure so much, then you can keep it."</p><p> Bolin squealed, but before he could say thank you, Mako took the figure and placed it back on the table.  Mako says in a monotonous tone, “He can't accept it.  We already owe you too much."</p><p> Bolin grumbled.</p><p> Korra playfully raised a brow.  "Oh is that so." She took a metal bar from her drawer.</p><p> Asami had a knowing smile.</p><p> Before one of the boys could ask what she's up to, she forms a new Fire Ferret with small bending movements.</p><p> Korra put the new Fire Ferrets figure on the table.  Bolin's eyes widen.</p><p> Korra raised her hand playfully.  As if on command, the Fire Ferrets figure began to walk over Bolin's arm and sit on his shoulder.  Korra smiles slyly "Now you can accept it."</p><p> Bolin squealed louder than before.  Bolin was about to jump across the table and give Korra a big hug, but was held back by Korra with one hand.  "Please not here at my table."</p><p> Bolin blushed and sat back on his chair.<br/>
“Thank you for the figure.  Did you do all of them yourself?  Bolin asks curiously.</p><p> Korra nodded “Yes, that's a hobby of mine.  But that's not so important right now.  I now have to take up your statements.  Since it's late and you all want to go home safely, we'll get it over yet.  Are you ready?"</p><p> All nodded.</p><p> "Well, what's your names?"</p><p> In perfect Sync the Probenders raised their eyebrows.</p><p> Mako groaned "You know our names."</p><p> Korra glared “This is for the record.  So shut up and just answer the questions.  I don't have time for your Bullshit."</p><p> Mako gulped.  Hasook whispers quietly, but not so quietly that Korra couldn't hear it . "You seem to have a talent for pissing off others."</p><p> Mako grumbled but ignored him.</p><p> "I repeat, tell me your names."</p><p> "Mako"</p><p> "Bolin"</p><p> "Hasook"</p><p> "Asami Sato"</p><p> Korra types it in on her typewriter.  “Good, that's a start.  Next question, what do you work as and where?"</p><p> Mako and Bolin both answer "Probenders."</p><p> Hasooks replies "Probender."</p><p> His answer surprises almost everyone except Bolin.</p><p> Mako asks more out of curiosity than out of interest.  "In which team?"</p><p> ”The Fire Ferrets."</p><p> Mako jerks up, so that his chair fell to the floor.  "Oh?! Why do you think that we would take you back?! "</p><p> Before things escalated into an argument, Bolin positioned himself between the two.  He calls “We had a conversation when we were kidnapped by the Equalists.  I told him that we needed a Waterbender, and Hasook replied that he would be there if we got through it unscathed."</p><p> Mako shakes his head. "He can forget that."</p><p> Bolin crossed his arms "If Hasook don’t join the team, I'll go too."</p><p> Mako sighs, he gives up.  He turns to Hasook. "I agree, as long as you train on your accuracy."</p><p> Hasook replies "As long as you stay in your space."</p><p> Before Mako could reply anything, Korra cleared her throat loudly, so they all fell silent. "You can sort it out later."</p><p> The Probenders blushed.</p><p> To get this awkward silence behind her, Asami answers the question Korra asked "I work as an engineer in Future Industries."</p><p> The Probenders raised their eye brows.  It was Bolin who asks “Wait a minute, aren't you rich or something?  Then why are you working at all?"</p><p> Asami Fake smiled at Bolins question. She hated it when people assume that she don’t need to work, because of the money of her father. It’s true she don’t need to work, but she wants to. "Yes, but I love working on machines and creating new designs."</p><p> Bolin dreams, "If I had the money, then the entry to the tournament would not be a problem."</p><p> Asamis thinks back briefly.  Mako had mentioned that they didn't have enough money for the Tournament.  She thinks that she can help.  She turns to the three boys “You know Future Industries is currently looking for a team that they can sponsor.  How about I get you an appointment with my father and you try to convince him."</p><p> The three Probenders smiled like fools at thiis suggestion.  Bolin beamed and took Asami into a hug, but not a bone-breaking hug this time.  Bolin yells “Thank you!  Thank you!  Thank you!  Thanks to you we have a chance to take part in the tournament!  Despite everything you had to go through because of us! "</p><p> Mako winced and thinks, 'Bolin you idiot.'</p><p> Asami smiled until she noticed what Bolin said "Wait a minute.  What did I go through because of you? "</p><p> Bolin loosens the hug and looks at his brother. "Didn't you tell her?"</p><p> Mako glared and shakes his head "No."</p><p> Bolin gulped.</p><p> Korra got up and went to Bolin.  They were now face to face.  She glared "Tell me what she went through because of you."</p><p> Mako and Bolin think 'Oh shit'.</p><p> Mako sighs “I think I should tell you the truth.  And before you interpret anything I have to tell you that Bolin didn’t do anything wrong."</p><p> So Mako began to tell them what kind of job they had to do for the triads.</p><p> Korra dangerously glares at Mako.  If looks could kill, Mako would have died at least ten times by now.</p><p> Mako almost pisses himself in when Korra slowly approaches him.  She stands in front of him and says, “I've looked the other way at a lot of the things you have done, but that act is just plain mean and shameful.  You are hereby under arrest."</p><p> Mako looks ashamed at the floor.</p><p> Asami raised a hand "Wait." Korra waits.  "It's OK.  I forgive him.  Please don't lock him up."</p><p> Mako was struck by the request Asami made.  He could not believe it.  The heiress, whom he wanted to hand over to the Triads less than a day ago, just forgave him.  Mako currently feels nothing but shame.  All he could say was a quiet "Thank you."</p><p> Korra grumbled.  She looked him straight in the eye. "All right.  I'm not going to arrest you now.  But I warn you, if you ever should allow yourself such an action again, I will personally make sure that you have to breathe through a hose for the next few years."</p><p> Something about her look tells Mako that she means her threat.  Sweat drops came from his forehead.  He had no choice but to nod.</p><p> Korra stares him in the eye one last time until she walks back to her chair to continue taking their statements.</p><p>——————————————————————</p><p>After Korra recorded the statements, she got a vehicle to drive everyone home.</p><p> Korra is seated in the driver's seat, Asami is in the passenger seat and the three Probenders sat cramped in the back seat.</p><p> The first stop was Hasook's apartment.  Now she is driving Mako and Bolin to their home.</p><p> Korra turns to the two boys in the back seat. "Where is your home?"</p><p> Mako answers simply "Probender arena."</p><p> Korra shrugged and started driving.</p><p> Bolin rubs the back of his neck as he tries to ask Korra something.  "Um Korra?"</p><p> Korra looks in the rearview as if she was saying, I'm all ears.</p><p> Bolin plays with the figure that Korra gave him.  "Well I wanted to ask you if you can teach me metalbending?"</p><p> Korra thinks briefly "I don't see what speaks against it."</p><p> Bolin beamed "When can we start?!"</p><p> Mako intervenes, “How about after the tournament?” He says it more to Bolin than to Korra, so Bolin focuses on the tournament.</p><p> Bolin blushed "Yes, you are right."</p><p> Korra stopped in front of the Probender arena.  "Here we are."</p><p> Mako and Bolin got out of the car and said goodbye.</p><p> Before Korra could start driving to Asami's house, Asami asks “Uhm Korra?  Do you mind if I drive?"</p><p> Korra smiles "Not at all." The two girls switch seats.</p><p> Asami started to drive at full speed.</p><p> Asami turns to Korra “I have to say, today was the most exciting day of my life.  And I only owe that to you."</p><p> Korra puffed out her chest “Well what can I say?  That's the life of a police officer."</p><p> The two met each other's eyes for a few seconds before bursting out laughing.</p><p> Asami blushed "Can you tell me why Chief Beifong wanted to talk to you alone?"</p><p> Asami saw Korra look ruefully forward for a second.  She sighed "She wasn't thrilled that you found out my secret."</p><p> Asami looks embarrassed at the street. “I'm sorry.  I didn't mean to cause you trouble with your mother."</p><p> Korra gave a small smile while she waved her hand "Believe me, I don't need your help for that.“</p><p> Asami doesn't know whether to laugh or cry at this statement, so she preferred to keep quiet.</p><p> Korra put a hand on Asami's shoulder.  "There's really nothing wild about it."</p><p> Asami nodded slightly. "Why does she have such a problem with someone finding out your secret?"</p><p> Korra looks sadly out of the window "Because that's why my real parents were killed."</p><p> Asami suddenly hit with full force the brakes.  The car almost overturned.</p><p> Asami stares at Korra in shock.  Asami got almost no sound, she says in a lower voice "Your parents were killed?"</p><p> Korra came to tears.  She nodded "I was only three days old and my parents died because they wanted to protect me." She doesn't know why she is telling her, but something about Asami's personality gives her a feeling of security, as if she could tell her everything.  "Unfortunately, the criminals were never caught."</p><p> Asami took Korra in a hug.  "I'm so sorry that you had to experience something like this at an early age ..." Asami began to cry.  She places her head in Korra's collarbone.  “I know how you must feel. I lost my mother when I was eight."</p><p> Korra strokes Asami's head.  They hugged for a while until they broke the hug.  Korra rubs the tears away from Asami's eyes with a thumb.  "I know it's not a great comfort, but how do you feel knowing that your mother's killer has been put behind bars?"</p><p> Asami raised a brow “What do you mean by that?  He was never caught."</p><p> Korra was dumbfounded on Asami's statement, “What do you mean? I arrested him five years ago.  That was the first case I was ever entrusted with."</p><p> Asami's eyes widen, "But if that's true, why did the police never contact me or my father?"</p><p> Korra raised a brow "My mother visited your father herself that same day to bring him the good news."</p><p> Asami was shocked "B-but why didn't he tell me?"</p><p> Korra really can't answer this question.  She wasn't there that day.  Her mother thought it would be the best to go alone.  But as far as she remembers, her mother told her that day that Hiroshi Sato was quite angry that they didn't arrest the criminal years ago.</p><p> Korra shook her head “I really can't answer your question. You'll have to ask your father."</p><p> Asami's tears came out stronger.  "Is the murderer still in prison?"</p><p> Korra shook her head again “The murderer was murdered in his cell by his cell neighbor.  When we asked why he did it, he replied ‘because the revolution had started‘.  Then he killed himself in front of our eyes."</p><p> Asami doesn't know what to say or think, so she did the only thing that always calms her down in such a situation.  She drove very fast.</p><p>——————————————————————<br/>
In front of the Sato Estate.</p><p>Asami and Korra just arrived at the Sato Estate.</p><p> It was a long drive to get there.  The two girls, however, enjoyed every second, even though some tears were shed.  Asami was grateful to hear that Korra had done so much for her even before they met.  Korra also told her that she was the masked probender, which Asami wasn't particularly surprised, as she had already suspected something like that.</p><p> Korra, in turn, is excited to learn that Asami has found a way to invent a glove for non-benders to protect them from benders.  Asami also managed to develop a radio without a power cord. The production of the radio should take place in the next few days.</p><p> The two girls got out of the car.  Korra led Asami to the entrance gate.</p><p> Korra scratched the back of her head<br/>
“Well, here we are now.” Asami nodded<br/>
“Well that means, goodbye now?  I wish you a good night."</p><p> But before Korra could turn away, Asami grabbed her hand and pressed her into a not-so-tight hug.</p><p> As they released the hug, Asami says, tucking her hair behind her ear, "Don't forget we still want to go to the next probending game together."</p><p> Korra had now a full sized grin, the one Asami grew to adore.  "Don't worry, I won't forget that for my life."</p><p> Asami leant down a bit to match the shorter girl and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek "Goodnight Korra and drive safe."</p><p> Asami didn't miss Korra's dumbfounded look, red tinged cheeks, mouth agape, eyes wide.  Unable to form a coherent sentence, the blue eyed girl simply nod slowly.</p><p> With that, Asami turns to the gate behind her and went to the front door.</p><p> Korra got into the car but waited for Asami to go in her house.  As she walked through the front door, Korra lifted her hand to the spot where Asami kissed her and blushed. Korra started the car and drove back to the station to drop off the car.</p><p>——————————————————————<br/>
Two days later in the early afternoon in the congress hall.</p><p> Korra and her adoptive mother walked through the congress hall.  Both dressed in their respective police uniforms.</p><p> After Korra told her mother all about the previous night, Chief Beifong passed it on to Councilman Tenzin, who in turn mentioned it at the congressional meeting.</p><p> When they both arrived at the door to the meeting, Korra asks, "I understand why they would call a meeting, but why do we have to come to their meeting?"</p><p> Lin grumbled "Because I'm the Chief and you are a witness."</p><p> Before Korra could ask anything, the door to the meeting was opened by a thin old man with glasses.  He asks them both in because the meeting has already started.  He disappeared through the door again.</p><p> Korra knows the man before her.  She had seen him a couple of times, while dropping food for her mother when she had to go to one of her usual meetings.  But she never got his name, that's why she calls him the Council Page.</p><p> Before they went in, Lin said to her daughter, “Don't forget what we discussed.  You only talk when someone ask you and you only tell the most important things.  And not a word about how you evacuated the abandoned factory."</p><p> Korra sighs but nodded as mother and daughter go to the meeting.</p><p>——————————————————————<br/>
In the conference room</p><p> Apart from Korra, her mother and the council page, five council members are gathered around the conference table.</p><p> At one end of the table sat the Councilman from the South Pole and on the other the Councilman from the North Pole.  In the middle sat the Councilman from the Earth Nation.  Next to him sat the Councilwoman from the Fire Nation and on his other side sat Councilman Tenzin of the Air Nomads.</p><p> Chief Beifong bows as greeting to the council, Korra imminently follows her example and bows too.</p><p> Tenzin clears his throat to open the conference.  “Chief Beifong, Korra you have given us worrying news.  Would you please tell us from the beginning what you have learned."</p><p> Korra looks at Lin as if to ask for permission.  Lin nodded, so Korra started telling everything that she saw for two nights. However, she left out that she bended another element.</p><p>Tenzin was the first to say “What a story.  Is there any evidence you can produce?” He asks so that the council will believe it rather than accuse Lin and Korra.</p><p> Lin replied, "We have three Equalists in our holding cell, and four witnesses, two of whom were possible victims."</p><p> Her statement seems to be enough for the Council to take the matter seriously.</p><p> The council consisted only of bender, who all but Tenzin and Tarrlok were panicking.</p><p> It was Tarrlok who suggested "There is a madman running around our beloved city, threatening to tear it apart. We need to create a task force whose sole mission is to find Amon and bring him to justice."</p><p> "Absolutely not!"  Tenzin burst out.</p><p> The female councilwoman of the Fire Nation replied.  "Isn't that too early? I think the police can take care of it."</p><p> "What a preposterous idea."  The councilman of the Southern Water Tribe commented dryly.</p><p> The council began to decide what to do, while Chief Beifong and her daughter have to stand quietly the entire time.</p><p>
  
</p><p> As much as Korra can know, hours may have passed since the Council started debating.</p><p> At one point, councilman Tarrlok suddenly turns to Korra and asks, "It was Officer Korra, wasn't it?" Korra nodded.  She is surprised that someone other than Tenzin talked to her. “Since you were the one who infiltrated the Equalist revelation.  How would you judge them?"</p><p> Korra looks to the council and feels uncomfortable, “Well ... I would say we shouldn't jump to conclusions.  As far as we know, the Equalists have only been behind Triad members until now.  And as far as I've seen, many people are not particularly pleased with the triads."</p><p> Tarrlok asked "Now you want to tell me that the Equalists only remove the bending power of triads?" Tarrlok asks the question, but already knows the answer.  He has eyes and ears everywhere, including in the Probender Arena.</p><p> Korra rubs the back of her neck. ”Well, two of the possible victims, were Probenders but-"</p><p> "Do you see?  They are not just behind criminals, but also behind innocent benders.  They won't rest until everyone loses their bending power." Tarrlok interrupted her, before she could add anything else. </p><p> Korra blinked a few times "Wait, you didn't let me finish." She can feel her mother's hand on her shoulder.</p><p> Lin whispered “Don't give him cannon fodder.  He's a politician, you'll only make things worse if you're not careful."</p><p> Korra nodded and keeps quiet.</p><p> Tarrlok continues to talk about the benefits of a task force.  Korra didn’t listens to his bullshit until he says “It would of course be differently if the Avatar were here, but unfortunately he has not yet been found.  So it is our job to stop the Equalists before they take the power of our beloved city."</p><p> Korra clenched her fists, she thinks.  'Why do all people always blame me?'</p><p> After some back and forth, the council decided, with a vote of 4-1 votes, that Tarrlok can set up his task force.</p><p> The conference came to an end.  Chief Beifong and her daughter have just left the room and were about to go back to their real work when they are stopped by Tenzin.  "Lin, Korra, before you go I wanted to thank you again for your time."</p><p> Lin grumbled "It's not like we could refuse."</p><p> Tenzin blushed.  He straightened his collar.  "I understand. Well, I would like to invite you to dinner tonight at my home."</p><p> Lin raised a brow.  "Why?"</p><p> Tenzin replies, “I would like to say thank you that Korra recently took my children to the Probending game.  Besides, we haven't seen each other outside of work for a long time."</p><p> Lin groaned 'The time I see you there are enough for me,' she thinks to herself.</p><p> Before Lin could answer anything, Korra whispered in her ear, without Tenzin being able to hear. "I feel that he is hiding something."</p><p> Lin rolls her eyes, she doesn't have to be a truth seer to know that Tenzin is hiding something.  "Listen Tenzin, the invitation is meant nicely, but I still have a lot of work to do."</p><p> Tenzin nodded slightly, knowing that an invitation to Lin wouldn't be of much use.  He turns to Korra. “What about you Korra?  I’m sure that Pema and the children would love to see you again."</p><p> Korra scratched the back of her head "Well I would like to, but someone has to make sure Mom eats something."</p><p> Lin glares at Korra, but she only gave a her mother a toothy smile.</p><p> Lin grumbled "It's okay that you have dinner with them, I'll have to work late into the night anyway."</p><p> Korra turns to Tenzin "As long as it is okay for Mom, I'll be there." Korra smiles on the outside, but is sad on the inside that her mother has no time for her again.</p><p> Tenzin smiles and nodded before going back to his office.  While mother and daughter drive back to the station.</p><p> They haven’t  noticed that they were being secretly spied on by the Council Page. </p><p>——————————————————————<br/>
At the same time in front of the Future Industries factory.</p><p> Asami and Mako just left the factory.  Mako could barely contain his smile.</p><p> Mako fist bumps the air and screams “Oh yeah!  The Fire Ferrets are in the tournament!"</p><p> Asami replies with a small smile.  “Yes Mako, I was there.  I heard everything that was said."</p><p> Mako rubs the back of his head in embarrassment.  "Oh well.  We only owe that to you.  Without you we would have been kicked out of the tournament.“</p><p> Asami shrugged “You have more to thank my father for that, than me.  Besides that, you were lucky that you were the first one to speak to him."</p><p> Mako raised a brow. "What do you mean by that?"</p><p> Asami explains, “My father was never a particularly big Probender fan. Every year he sponsors the first team that introduces themself to him. This year it's your Team."</p><p> "Oh." Mako looks deflated, he believed that he made Hiroshi Sato to their sponsor through his speech. "Well, I'm glad that our team won your company as a sponsor."</p><p> Asami smiles "Don't take it so hard.  Now you can at least prove that you are the best team."</p><p> Mako smiled.  He was about to go back to the arena, until it occurred to him that he wanted to ask Asami something.  “Uhm Asami listen.  I wanted to ask you if I can take you out to dinner tomorrow at the evening?"</p><p> Asami gave a small smile.  Mako thought it was a good sign until he heard "I'm sorry, but I already have plans." he almost stumbles.</p><p> Mako scratched his cheek "Well ok, since I think about it, I have no time tomorrow."</p><p> Asami gave a polite smile.  She says “I have to go back to the factory now.  I will visit you in the arena during the next few days.” With these words Asami disappeared into the factory.</p><p> Mako was now standing alone. He scratched his head.  He thinks, 'Well maybe Korra would like to go out on a date with me?'</p><p>——————————————————————<br/>
At the evening on Air Temple Island. </p><p> As promised, Korra went to Tenzin's house that evening in her normal clothes.</p><p> The Air family and Korra were about to eat dinner.  They bowed their heads as Tenzin starts to pray "We are grateful for this delicious food, for happiness, for compassion, and ..." Tenzin couldn't finish the sentence because he was interrupted by a loud opening door.</p><p> The door behind him opened, revealing a smirking Tarrlok who either didn't notice or didn't care when all eyes in the room turned to him.</p><p>”I'm not interrupting am I?" Tarrlok walked into the dining room, smirking, obviously aware he had interrupted quite proficiently.</p><p> He bowed "Good evening Tenzin, Pema, children’s, officer." he greeted everyone.</p><p> Tenzin was the first to ask, "Tarrlok, what are you doing here?"</p><p> "Oh, Tenzin, Tenzin."  The waterbender sighed, grabbing Tenzin's shoulders like they were good friends. „After the stunt you pulled at the City Hall, you think you could avoid me all day, and leave without a word?"</p><p> Tenzin turned to his family "Can it wait? We're about to eat dinner. Maybe you should..."</p><p> "Great! I'm actually really hungry right now. Airbenders never turn away a hungry guest, am I right?"</p><p> "I... suppose."  Tenzin hesitated, but nodded.  Pema glared at Tenzin when he sat down. Tenzin just shrugged.</p><p> Tarrlok walked arrogantly around the table to sit next to Korra.</p><p>As he took a seat, Ikki leaned over. "Why do you have three ponytails? How come you smell like a lady? You're weird."</p><p>The councilman gave a strained smile. "Well aren't you... precocious?" He turns quickly to Korra, to avoid more questions from the little Airbender. "I think we haven't officially introduced ourselves yet?" He says as he puts some rice in a bowl. "I'm Councilman Tarrlok."</p><p> Korra raised a brow.  She has no idea what he wants from her, so she does what she usually does when introducing herself to a new person. "Korra, nice to meet you."</p><p> "Nice to meet you too." Tarrlok greet the teen girl "So, I've heard all about your adventures in the congress hall. Infiltrating Amon's rally, that took some real initiative."</p><p> "Tarrlok."  said Tenzin sternly.  "How about if you tell me now why you want to see me?"</p><p> Tarrlok laughs heartily.  "Oh Tenzin, I'm not here to see you." Tenzin raised a brow.  "I'm here to see Officer Korra."</p><p> "Me?“ Asks Korra astonished.</p><p> "Why?” Asks Tenzin.</p><p> Tarrlok shrugged “Isn't it obvious?” Tarrlok turns to Korra. “You know I'm going to create a new task force.  And I would like you in it."</p><p> Korra gave a polite smile.  She shakes her head "Thanks, but no. I'm already employed."</p><p> Tarrlok smiles slightly, he was already expecting such an answer.  "Yeah, by your adoptive mother."</p><p> Korra eyes sharpened "What does that mean?"</p><p> Tarrlok hold his hands up “Nothing, apart from the fact that you are employed by your mother.  And that as a police officer.  I asked around and found out that you started it five years ago."</p><p>Korra glares "Do you have a problem with that?"</p><p> Tarrlok shakes his head. “None at all.  But do you know what that is?” He pauses, as if expecting an answer from Korra "It's incredible.  At the age of 12 you became the youngest police officer of all times.  In your first case, you confronted and caught the killer of Yasuko Sato, whose killer has been in hiding for 5 years..." Korra looks sadly at her bowl, after hearing the name of Asami's mother, "... and since then you have been confronting criminals and helping the people both benders and non-benders alike."</p><p> Korra applauds sarcastically “Bravo you read my personal files.  Are you done with that? Can we finish eating yet?"</p><p> Tarrlok clears his throat "Just imagine what good things you could do if you joined my task force?"</p><p> Korra smiled smugly "I'm already doing that, as a cop."</p><p> "Yes, and how many of the criminals you caught were released after a few days?"</p><p> Korra grumbled.</p><p> Tarrlok smiles slyly “I thought so.  Unlike your adoptive mother, I think that you are destined for higher things and that you would be worth the time."</p><p> Korra raised angry a brow "What do you mean now?"</p><p> "Well, unlike your beloved mother, I would never do extra shifts so that I don't have you around me all the time."</p><p>Korra crossed her arms. "Well, that's just ridiculous."</p><p> “Oh is that so?” He said it far too innocently “Then tell me Korra, how many evenings did you call off together?  How often do you go on patrol together? How many meals do you eat together? And why didn't your mother come here for dinner with you?"</p><p> Tears formed around Korra’s eyes.  She couldn't get a sound out, even if she could do, she couldn’t find an answer to his questions.</p><p>Tarrlok thinks 'I have you there were I wanted you.‘ he says „Are you even sure she wanted you? Maybe she only adopted you because she felt sorry for you.“</p><p>Tears starting flowing down Korra’s cheeks.</p><p> The children’s had enough, Jinora says, "How can you say something like that?!"</p><p> Ikki yells “Leave Korra alone!  She does a good job!"</p><p> Meelo joined her "Yes you big meanie, go where the pepper grows!"</p><p> Tenzin is getting tired of Tarrlok and says in a polite tone, “I think you have overused your uninvited invitation.  I think you should go now."</p><p> Tarrlok shrugged.  He puts down his, not even half-eaten, bowl.  Places his hands on the table and supports himself to get up. He gave the family a last bow. </p><p> Before leaving, he turns to Korra with a smile and says "I'm not giving up yet, I really want you in my task force."</p><p> He really means that.  Tarrlok thinks having Korra on his task force will shed a good light on him and his task force.  After all, Korra has a good reputation, both with benders and non-benders.  Not to mention how she almost single handled broke in the Equalist hideout and saved two hostages and imprisoned three Equalists. </p><p>With these words he went through the door.</p><p> The air family turn their gaze to Korra.  Pema was the first to ask "Are you okay dearie?"</p><p> Korra didn't trust her voice, so she only nodded very slowly.</p><p>Tenzin continued after “Don't listen to him Korra. Tarrlok is known to exploit the weaknesses and fears of others.  Lin loves you and trusts you."</p><p> Korra still doesn't say a word, but thinks 'I hope that's true.‘</p><p>———————————————————————<br/>
In the middle of the night in Lin‘s and Korra’s apartment.</p><p> Lin just came through the door to her apartment.  The first thing she saw was a bag with a note on it.  She took the note to read.</p><p> “Tenzin and Pema gave me something to eat for you.  Hope you like it."</p><p> Lin smiles, although she has problems with Tenzin and Pema, she has to admit that their food is pretty good.</p><p> She went to her daughter's room.  She saw Korra hold her pillow in a vice grip.  She saw many points on the pillow.  She went to the head of Korra’s bed.</p><p> Lin examines the pillow more closely.  She whispers "Are those tears?"</p><p> Lin took a closer look at her daughter and noticed that her eyelids had some salt.  At the sight she had only one question.</p><p> "What made you cry?"</p><p>———————————————————————<br/>
Next day at the Police Station. </p><p>The following morning. Korra was sitting on her desk at the police station. She had thrown herself into her work during the morning, anything to distract her from how she refused to join Councilman Tarrlok's task force.</p><p>Sie tips furiously in her typewriter, until she hears a booming voice „Hey Korra!“ she stopped typing and turns to the voice, to see Bolin waving at her with Pabu on his shoulders and one hand behind his back.</p><p>"Hello, fellow Earthbender!" Bolin boomed.</p><p>"Hey, Bolin." Korra tried to sound enthusiastic but failed. “Why are you here, in the police station?  Has anyone been kidnapped again? ”Asks Korra slightly cheerfully.</p><p> Bolin laughs and waves a hand "No, nothing of the same."</p><p>He failed to notice Korra’s mood. He lit up, stepping closer to Korra’s desk "Anyway! The reason I came by was to give you this!" He pulled out a flower and a cupcake and offered it to Korra. "Ta-da!"</p><p>Korra took them, she tries to sound happy, when she says "Wow, thanks. What's this for?" </p><p>Bolin scratched his chin, feigning deep thought. "Uh- Oh, I can't remember. Oh yeah! Now I remember. You saved me from Amon!"</p><p>"Oh, that? It was no big deal." She says, while looking to the door, of her mother’s office. </p><p>"No big deal?! Are you serious? I was totally freaking out when he came at me with his creepy mask and all, 'I will take away your bending forever'." Korra looks back at Bolin. He continued. "I mean, that was scary stuff, I still can't sleep well."</p><p>Korra looked away. "Mmhm" she muttered quietly.</p><p>"Delivery for Officer Korra!" A high-pitched voice shouted from the door that leads to her department. Korra's eyebrows shot up as the Council Page carrying an enormous and colorful basket that was full of flowers and pastries, he approached them. "Councilman Tarrlok urges you to reconsider his offer."</p><p>Korra quirked an eyebrow at the tiny man, voice firm as she spoke. "Tell him I haven't changed my mind." </p><p>The small man made a noise of agreement and bowed deeply before leaving the police station.</p><p>Bolin's brow furrowed as he questioned Korra. "Who's this 'Tarrlok' guy? Is he bothering you?! Huh? 'Cause I can have a word with him." Bolin offered as he slammed his fist into his open palm.</p><p>Korra smiled, chuckling. "No, it's not like that, he's just some old guy, who works on the council."</p><p>"Good. Good, that sounds better. I like that better." Bolin smirked.</p><p>———————————————————————<br/>
Some time later at the park.</p><p> Korra in her civilian clothes carries the unopened basket to a certain bush in the park, near the pond.</p><p> She looks in all directions to make sure no one is watching her.  She says to the bush “Hey Gommu! Come out!"</p><p> The bush rustles a little until a man with dirty clothes and an equally dirty beard emerged from his hiding place with a yawn, he stretched his arms and asks “Is it already morning?</p><p> Korra playfully rolls her eyes "It's afternoon."</p><p> The man blinked a few times until he realized who the person in front of him was.  He beamed “Oh Korra, how nice to see you.” The man flapped his elbows rapidly up and down, keeping his hands on the shirt.  „If you heard any rumors about some guy stealing fishes from the pond, I dont know anything about it."</p><p> Korra deadpanned "You know that I'm a truth seer right?"</p><p> Suddenly Gommu was staring at everywhere but her, while whistling.</p><p> Korra shakes her head with a smile. "Don't worry, that's not why I'm here."</p><p> Gommu looks at Korra again. "Why are you here then?"</p><p> Korra held up the basket in response.  Gommus eyes almost bulged out.  His mouth watered at the sight of the pastries.</p><p> Korra says with a toothy smile “I thought you and the other vagabonds would like to have some fresh baked goods.” She places the basket in front of Gommu.</p><p> Gommu had the widths smile Korra ever saw "Oh Korra," He wipes away a tear. "How nice that at least one of the people thinks of us vagabonds."</p><p> Korra waved a hand “It's fine. Greet the others for me."</p><p> Gommu says "I will." He took the basket and disappeared back into the bushes.</p><p> Korra chuckles at Gommus behaviour.  She shakes her head as she takes a pocket watch out of her pocket. When she saw the time she was slightly startled "Oh shit, I need to hurry up." she started to run as fast as possible in the direction of the police station.</p><p>———————————————————————<br/>
In front of the Police Station.</p><p> Korra just arrived in time, in front of the Police Station.</p><p> She dusts her clothes off and went through the door, where she is immediately spoken to by Saikhan. He says "Chief Beifong wants to see you at your desk immediately."</p><p> Korra raised a brow that was new that Lin wanted to see her at her own table instead in her office as usual.</p><p> Korra asks "Did she say what it was about?"</p><p> "You will see as soon as you are there." With these words Saikhan went back to his own work.</p><p> Korra remained standing for a few seconds, but then she pulls herself together and quickly went to her workplace, knowing that her mother doesn't like it when she let her wait.</p><p> After a few seconds she came into her compartment, but before she could go to her table, her mother stopped her at the door.</p><p> Lin looks pretty angry, but Korra doesn't know why.</p><p> Korra knows the look from Lin, which means ’You are in trouble.‘ Korra sighs “Well, what did I do this time?”</p><p> Lin waved to the desk from Korra.  She says with a glare "Why don't you tell me?“</p><p> Korra looks at her desk, whereupon her eyes widen.</p><p> All sorts of presents were lying on and around her desk.  Various gifts, baskets, expensive soaps and lots of other wrapped up packages.</p><p> Her colleagues looked at her gifts in amazement.</p><p> Korra stutters "F-from ... w-who ... a-are ... they?"</p><p> Lin glares "From councilman Tarrlok." Lin crossed her arms "Can you tell me why he gives you so many presents?"</p><p> Korra waves her hands frantically, she has a terrified expression "I have nothing to do with it!"</p><p> Lin looks at Korra’s desk and back at her daughter. "Follow me into my office.  I think we should sort it out in private.” Lin waits for no answer and went to her office, Korra not far behind her.</p><p> When Lin locked the door to her office, she turned to Korra angrily and asked, "Explain to me why councilman Tarrlok gives you so many presents."</p><p> Korra slumped “To make a long story short.  Tarrlok wants me to join his task force.  I refused and he doesn't seem to have taken that well."</p><p> Lin rubbed her chin "Was that all?"</p><p> Korra nodded.</p><p> Lin thinks, 'Why does he want Korra in his task force at all?' She turns to her daughter ”You can go." Korra salutes and was about to leave trough the door, until Lin says afterwards, "I expect the presents to be gone by the end of the day."</p><p> Korra gulped she says slightly fearful "Yes, mo- I mean Chief Beifong." She closed the door behind her.</p><p> Lin sighs and took a seat at her table.  She picked up the phone and called someone.  She waits a few seconds until someone on the other line picks up the receiver.</p><p>She says “Tenzin, we need to talk.  Best in my office tomorrow."</p><p>———————————————————————<br/>
In the late afternoon, after Korra’s shift.</p><p> Korra spent the entire day giving away all the gifts she received to her colleagues, who in turn were very happy and grateful about them.</p><p> Korra only has a small basket left to hand over to her mother.  She knocks on the office door and opens it immediately.</p><p> Lin sat at her table and went through some reports again.  She turns to Korra and asks "Have you got rid of the presents?"</p><p> Korra nodded “All but one. I thought you would like to have it for your office."</p><p> She puts the basket on the table and was about to get out of the office until Lin asks “Where are you going?</p><p> Korra blushed, she scratched her cheek "I made an appointment with Asami today, she wanted to go to the Probending arena with me to see the newest team that is sponsored by Future Industries."</p><p> Lin narrows her eyes "Don't tell me you're in this team."</p><p> Korra waves her hand "Don't worry, they got along with their old Waterbender and have taken him back in the team."</p><p> Lin nodded, she accepts this answer from Korra and concentrates on the files in front of her.</p><p> Korra asks a little shyly "Um, I wanted to ask you, is it possible that you will finish your work earlier this evening than usual?"</p><p> Lin, who is still looking at the files, shakes her head. "I still have some case files that I need to re-examine."</p><p> Korra slumped slightly, she had hoped to have dinner with her mother, but it looks like she can forget that again. She fake smiles "All right, I'm trying not to take too long." With these words, Korra left the office.</p><p> Lin looks after her for a second until she looks at the basket that Korra has placed on her table.  She opens the basket and saw that there are some scented candles in there.  Lin shakes her head with a smile.  She sets the basket aside and went back to work.</p><p>———————————————————————<br/>
In front of the Police Station.</p><p> Korra has just come out of the building and saw Asami with her moped waiting for her, in front of the steps of the building.</p><p> She goes straight to Asami with a smile and says "Hey Asami, I hope you didn't have to wait too long for me."</p><p> Asami smiles, she waves a hand "It's all right, I only arrived two minutes ago."</p><p> Asami holds out a helmet for Korra.  The second Korra took the helmet, she heard the high-pitched voice from the Council Page behind her again "Good afternoon Officer Korra!" Korra groaned and turned in the direction from where the voice was coming from.  The Council Page is just getting out of a brand new convertible satomobile out, the satomobile is dark red with black trim and elegant scroll work along the sides and with a giant red bow on top. Korra wonders how the Council Page can afford such a thing.</p><p> The Council Page bows and hands Korra the keys to the car.  He says "A little present from Councilman Tarrlok, he urges you to reconsider his offer."</p><p> Asami raised a brow, she knows Tarrlok and the other people who work in the council, but she has no idea why he is giving Korra such an expensive gift.</p><p> Korra looks at the keys, then looks at the Council Page "What should I do with that?"</p><p> “According to Councilman Tarrlok, you can do whatever you want with it.” replies the Council Page.</p><p> Korra smiles slyly as she looks at the key. "Is that true?" The Council Page nodded.  Korra put the keys in the Council Pages hands and says "Here, an early birthday gift." Before the Council Page could say or do anything, Korra quickly ran to Asami and sat behind her on the moped, whereupon Asami drives off immediately.</p><p> The Council Page looks dumbstruck at the departing girls and back to the key.  After a while he took the key with a smile and got into his new Satomobile.</p><p>———————————————————————</p><p>Meanwhile, Korra and Asami ride the moped towards the arena, Asami asks “What was that about?  Why is Councilman Tarrlok giving you a brand new satomobile?"</p><p> Korra sighs “Tarrlok is setting up a new task force to fight the Equalists. He wants me in it.  However, I refused, and since then he's been giving me these stupid gifts all the time because he doesn't want to accept a 'no'. I've wasted my whole day getting rid of all the gifts he gave me."</p><p> "The guy seems to have real problems" Asami commented while still driving.</p><p> "You have no idea."</p><p> "Just out of curiosity, why didn't you took the satomobile?"</p><p> “Because it's not my style.  If I had kept the satomobile, I owe him something, and I don't want that.  I also thought the Council Page needed a little reward after doing all the errands for Tarrlok."</p><p> "Council Page?"</p><p> "I call him that, I have no idea what his real name is."</p><p> Asami laughs loudly at Korra's nickname for the Council Page.  Korra joined her laughing.</p><p>After they stopped laughing, they arrived at the arena.</p><p> They went to the training room and saw Mako and Hasook arguing loudly while Bolin tries to calm them down.</p><p> "Mako!  If you walk into my field of vision one more time I will freeze your legs to the ground!"</p><p> “How about if you finally learn how to aim!  I wish we had the other Waterbender on the team, then we wouldn’t need you!“</p><p> "We should rather throw you out and look for a new Firebender!"</p><p> While the two continued arguing, Korra and Asami went to Bolin.</p><p> As she continues to watch the scene, Korra asks "Are we disturbing something?"</p><p> Bolin sighs "Mako and Hasook are at a loss for each other, and I cannot make them to calm down."</p><p> Korra nodded, she asks "Have you tried something like that?" Before Bolin has a chance to ask what she means, Korra stomps on the floor, stone pillars shooting out of the floor and hurling Mako and Hasook in opposite directions.</p><p> Bolin scratches the back of his head "I hadn't thought of that." He laughs "Where were you an hour ago?"</p><p> Asami asks worried "The argument has already been going on for an hour?"</p><p> Bolin sighs “More or less.  Mako runs into Hasook's space the whole time and Hasook doesn't hit his targets exactly."</p><p> Mako and Hasook ran up furiously to them. They both shriek at the same time "Why did hurl me through the room?!"</p><p> Korra shrugs "You didn't shut up, so I thought I'd help you out a little."</p><p> "You threw us across the room!" Shouted Mako.</p><p> Korra rubbed her chin, while she fake thought “Really?  I can't remember, after all two people were pretty loud here."</p><p> Mako and Hasook got angry, but they don’t say anything because Asami started "Now that you have calmed down, we stopped by to see how the newest team from Future Industries is doing.  But as I have just seen, you still seem to have a lot of problems."</p><p> The three Probenders raised their brows.</p><p> Korra directs her gaze to Mako and Hasook, she says "As I could infer from Bolin's story, you both had each other in your wool again." Before either of them could accuse the other, Korra silenced them with a glare.  She continues “Asami was kind enough to persuade her father to sponsor you, and that's how you thank her."</p><p> Neither Mako nor Hasook dares to reply anything.</p><p> Bolin was the one who breaks the silence by saying "It would be easier if we had someone who could help us with our problems."</p><p> Korra thinks about it for a moment.  An idea occurred to her.  She whispers something in Asami's ear, Asami smiles after hearing it and nodded.</p><p> Korra walked into the locker room without giving anyone a chance to ask any question. After a few minutes she came back with the protective clothes she wore at her last game.  When all eyes are on her, she says, "I'll give you a little exercise."</p><p> Bolin beamed while Mako and Hasook looked at her skeptically.</p><p> It was Mako, who asks "You are a good police officer, but what makes you think that you can do Probending too."</p><p> Korra would like to answer “Because I saved your ass last time.” But since she doesn't want to tell them her secret, she says “Because I have to master a lot about balance and precise aiming for my work, and that is exactly what you haven’t mastered, I will train you in exactly these qualities.“</p><p> Bolin and even Hasook agreed, and although Mako doesn't show it, even he is happy about it.</p><p>Korra switches a radio in the training room to a jazz channel. She turns to the three Probenders and says "I will now train you as I was trained, with the only difference that you can keep your protective clothing on."</p><p> Bolin whispers to his brother and Hasook "Somehow I have a bad feeling about this." The two nodded in turn.</p><p> "Bolin!" Bolin stiffened when Korra called his name</p><p> "Step forward," says Korra as if she were a commander in the army.</p><p> Bolin obeyed and run to Korra.  She examines him a little until she says "Show me how you can bend the Earth disks."</p><p> Bolin smiles, he thought he could score with Korra if he shows what he's capable of.  Bolin took a stance and hit two earth disks in a net.  He turns to Korra with a toothy smile.</p><p> Korra, however, looks in skeptical.  When she realized that there was nothing else to come from Bolin, she asks "Is that all?" Bolin raised a brow.  Korra went behind Bolin.  “You shouldn't stand stiffly while bending.  You are standing too firmly on the ground so that you can be hit more easily.  You should stand there a little more loosely, but not so loose that you can be thrown out with ease.” She places his arms so that they are a little closer to his body. She place his legs closer together, she rotates his feet so that they are facing forward and not in two different directions.  When she was done straightening him, she says, "Try to bend the Earth disks again." Bolin does what she says and immediately notices that it is a completely different feeling.  His stance is loose and yet firm and the disks he hits forward fly faster and with more force.  He couldn't stop acting like that.  He stopped when Korra said, “Ok Bolin that's enough.  Stand back until I call you again.“ Bolin nodded and goes back to the other Probenders. </p><p> Bolin squeals when he asks his teammates “Did you see that?  I've never bended like this!"</p><p> Hasook says with a slight smile “Yes, that was impressive.  I hope that she can teach me something too."</p><p> His request was granted when Korra shouted “Hassok!  Come here!"</p><p> Hasook was dumbstruck, he almost stumbled when he ran to Korra.</p><p> Korra examines him a little until she says "Show me how you aim the water."</p><p> Hasook nodded, he took a stance and bended some water from a canisters in the room and fired it at a target, he repeated it a few times and although he hit the target a few times, he never hit the bullseye.</p><p> “That's enough,” says Korra.</p><p> Hasook slumps “I know I'm bad at aiming.  Please show me how I can improve."</p><p> While Korra grabs a medicine ball and walks towards the target, she says, “Your stance is ok, you just have problems aiming.  We will work on that now.“ She is in front of the target.  She holds up the medicine ball with one outstretched arm.  She says to Hasook "Hit the medicine ball."</p><p> Hasook prepares another Waterbullet and says "Put it somewhere."</p><p> Korra shook her head "No, shoot it off from my hand." She raised her other hand whereupon an Earth disk hovers over her hand. "If you hit me even with a single drop of water, I will not hesitate to hit you too."</p><p> Hasook gulps, He was sure that Korra won't miss him.  He takes a deep breath and fires the Waterbullet towards the medicine ball and miraculously he hit the ball and nothing else.</p><p> Hasook exhales with relief "I was damn lucky."</p><p> Korra shook her head "That wasn't luck." Hasook raised a brow. She bend the earth disk back "You were afraid that I would hit you when you would hit me, right?"</p><p> "Yes indeed but-"</p><p> "This is exactly how you should aim," interrupts Korra.  She walks next to Hasook and tells him, “Look at the target.  Imagine that it is an opponent who will attack you if you miss him."</p><p> Hasook nodded and prepares a new Waterbullet.  He fired it and hit the bullseye.  Hasook couldn't believe his eyes so he did it again and again.  Every time he hit the bullseye.  After his 10th direct hit, Korra says, “That's enough.  Go back to the others."</p><p> Hasook went to his teammate with pleasure.  He says excitedly “Did you see that?!  I hit the bullseye."</p><p> Bolin beamed, he's excited about Hasook's new targeting skills.</p><p> Even though Mako doesn't show it, even he is delighted.</p><p> Suddenly the radio switched from jazz music to static and then a familiar voice was heard "Good afternoon, my fellow Equalists. This is your leader, Amon."</p><p> Everyone in the training room went silent as they all looked at the radio.  Asami turned from the radio to see Korra, her face was surprisingly calm.</p><p> "Some of you may have heard, the Republic Council has voted to create a special force to fight against us, proving once again that the bending oppressors of this city will stop at nothing to quash our revolution. But we cannot be stopped. Our numbers  grow stronger by the day. You no longer have to live in fear. The time has come for benders to experience fear."</p><p> The radio switched to static, and returned to the Jazz music once again, but the silence still lingered among.  At least until Korra shouts.</p><p> "Mako! Move your ass over here!"</p><p> That seems to have somehow broken the trance of everyone in the room.</p><p> Mako blinks twice before deciding to run to Korra.</p><p> He asks "So what should I do?"</p><p> “I don't like to admit it, but your stance and accuracy are excellent.  The only thing you lack is the balance." She waves to a free spot in the room.</p><p> Mako and Korra went there. She stomps on the ground, creating a kind of small arena raised from the ground.  She turns to Mako and says, “We'll both compete against each other now.  The first one to knock out or fall out of the ring loses.</p><p> "But the ring is pretty small to move on."</p><p> Korra says as she ascends to her place in the ring, “That's the whole point.  You have problems with staying on your space and with that we will be able to solve the problem.  Now get in the ring.“</p><p> Mako does what Korra says and goes in.  As soon as he set foot on the ring, he was immediately hit in the stomach with an earth disks with full force. He lands painfully on the floor.</p><p> When Mako gets up he angrily asks "What was this for?!"</p><p> Korra says with a slyly smile "You have lost."</p><p> “That was unfair!  I haven't even been in the ring!"</p><p> “Not everything in life is fair. Now get into the ring."</p><p> Mako grumbles, but climbs onto the ring, this time taking care that Korra doesn't shoot him again.</p><p> Mako had to admit that he underestimated Korra.  In all the rounds that he has fought her, he has not even been able to throw her out of the ring.  However, he could feel that his balance had improved a bit.  After what felt like the hundredth defeat of Mako, they stopped.</p><p> Mako stumbles back to his team.  His exercise was the most painful of all three Probenders.</p><p> Mako says as he rubs his tense muscles, “Thank you for your help, Korra.  We would be very happy if you could train us again soon."</p><p> Korra has a devilish smile “Who said that the training is already over?” This statement surprised and shocked the three Probenders. “That was just to warm up.  The real training starts now."</p><p> The three Probenders gulps, they haven’t missed the hint in Korra’s eyes.</p><p> ——————————————————————<br/>
After training.</p><p> Korra trained the three Probenders till they can barely stand on their legs.</p><p> Korra says as she wipes off some sweat, "That wasn't bad, but you still need some training."</p><p> Mako can hardly breathe, otherwise he would certainly contradict.</p><p> After recovering his breath, Bolin asks "Was that how you were trained when you became a police officer?"</p><p> Korra shrugs “More or less.  Most of what I've just shown you is from my own training program."</p><p> The eyes of the three Probenders widen.</p><p> Korra says when she started taking off her protective clothing, “That's it for today.  Take the things I showed you into your training program and you will see that your problems are a thing of the past."</p><p> Korra went to Asami, who was still sitting on the bench the whole time.</p><p> Asami smiles. "That was an interesting training that you had with the three of them."</p><p> Korra laughs "Yeah, the best part was where I twirled them around with the metal cables!"</p><p> Asami had to laugh too.</p><p> Asami got up and asked “How does it look?  Are you hungry or should I drive you home?"</p><p> Korra thinks about it for a moment, she is sure that her mother will continue her work until late in the night.  After a moment she says "I could use something to eat."</p><p> Asami smiles “We could go to Narooks again.  It was pretty delicious the last time."</p><p> Korra beams “I would like that. Let’s go."</p><p> Before the two girls could leave, Mako shouted "Wait!"</p><p> The two turned to him and saw how he struggled towards them.  He says "Asami, would you mind if I talked to Korra alone for a moment."</p><p> Asami was suspicious but nodded "I'll wait by the moped," she says to Korra.</p><p> Korra nodded and turned her attention to Mako "What is it about?"</p><p> Mako takes a wad of yuan out of his pocket. "I still owe you five thousand yuans, and I wanted to give them to you now."</p><p> Korra looks suspicious at the Yuans "I hope it's not from Asami."</p><p> "The money does not come from Asami." This is the money he received from the Triads as an advance, but Korra doesn't need to know.</p><p> Korra took the money and counted it, she nodded and put it in her pocket. "Now that it's done, I'll go to Asami."</p><p> "There is something else."</p><p> "What?"</p><p> "I wanted to ask you, if you would like to go out with me? We could go right now and eat something together."</p><p> Without thinking, Korra says "I already have plans."</p><p> Mako gaped "Really? What for plans?"</p><p> Korra rolls her eyes "That's none of your business." With these words she went to the exit, while Mako looks afterwards, speechless.</p><p>Korra left the building and drove away with Asami.</p><p>———————————————————————<br/>
At Narooks. </p><p>Korra and Asami ordered each a portion noodles and ate them in peace. They chat about their days. How Korra passed all gifts she received from Tarrlok. And how Asami solves some problems with an engine. </p><p>They laughed and enjoyed the company of each other. </p><p>The rest of the evening passed in a blur. After their dinner, Asami drove Korra home, whereupon Korra started to cook food for her mother, who is still not there yet.  After the food was done, Korra headed to bed.</p><p>———————————————————————<br/>
Next morning at the police station.</p><p> Korra in her metal bending uniform was just about to request a certain file from the archive.</p><p> She went to the archive manager and said in a cheerful voice "Good morning officer Hammock!"</p><p> The archive manager looks at Korra and says with a deadpanned look "You know Korra, that's not my actual name."</p><p> "Then stop sleeping in a hammock on your breaks." Laughs Korra.</p><p> The archive manager rolls playfully his eyes "What can I do for you Korra?"</p><p> Korra got serious "I need files b-139 and y-753."</p><p> The archive manager raised a brow “These are closed cases that you even solved.  What do you need them for?"</p><p> Korra doesn't want to tell him the truth, so she simply replies "Something came up, that's why I have to check something out."</p><p> The archive manager accepts her answer and searches his entire archive for these two cases.  After a short while he fetched two files and handed them to Korra.</p><p> Korra bowed in thanks and goodbye and went back to work.</p><p> The second she wanted to open the files, two detectives came to her table.  She puts the files in her drawer unnoticed.  She looks at each one individually when she annoyed says "Lu, gang, what do you want?"</p><p> The longer of the two Lu says "Is that how you greet your colleagues?"</p><p> Korra narrows her eyes "I'll ask again, what do you want?" Korra never liked the two detectives.  Every time she sees them she would like to hang them up by their trousers on the next flagpole.</p><p> Gang takes over the word "We have some case files here that Chief Beifong has to go through."</p><p> "Then why are you coming to me?" Korra points to her mother's office "Her office is back there, you can bring it to her yourself."</p><p> As he pulls out some files, Lu says, "We think it would really be better that you bring it to her."</p><p> Korra glares "You know that I'm not your errand girl."</p><p> Gang shrugged "Just see it as a favor among colleagues."</p><p> "I would consider it a favor if you let me continue to work in peace," Korra replies, annoyed.</p><p> Lu holds out the files “Then you should deliver the files.  The faster you do that, the faster you'll get rid of us."</p><p> Korra clenched her fists.  She took the files too harshly and went to Chief Beifong's office.</p><p> The two detectives smile slyly as Korra makes her way to her mother's office.</p><p> Outside the office, Korra notices that the door is slightly ajar.  She hears voices from inside the office and recognizes them immediately.  One voice belonged to her mother, the other to Tenzin and the third, surprised her, belongs to Councilman Tarrlok.</p><p> She looks into the office unnoticed and saw the three of them have taken a seat on the sofa in the office.</p><p> She could hear their voices very clearly.  She was about to knock on the door to announce herself until she heard from Tarrlok "Chief Beifong, I ask you to transfer Korra to my task force."</p><p> Korra’s eyes widen.  She thinks, 'Will you never shut up?'</p><p> Korra was in an inner turmoil.  On the one hand she doesn't want to know what the three have to talk about, on the other hand she really wants to know.</p><p> Despite a bad conscience, she decided to eavesdrop on the three of them.</p><p>———————————————————————<br/>
Recently.</p><p> Lin is looking at a case file until someone knocks on the door and comes in shortly afterwards.</p><p> It was Tenzin.  He bows, “Good morning Lin.  You wanted to see me?"</p><p> Lin nodded and signals that Tenzin should close the door, which he does shortly afterwards.</p><p> Neither of them noticed that the door was opened again.</p><p> Tenzin sat in front of the table and asks "Why should I come here today?"</p><p> Instead of answering his question, Lin asks a counter-question, "What do you know about Tarrlok wanting Korra in his task force?"</p><p> Before Tenzin could say anything, a new voice said, "Maybe I should explain it myself."</p><p> Lin and Tenzin stood up jerkily and turned to the new voice and saw that Tarrlok was standing at the door.</p><p> Lin narrows her eyes "What do you want here?"</p><p> Tarrlok laughs a political laugh "Oh Chief, I see you haven't changed a bit."</p><p> Lin crossed her arms "I ask again, what do you want here?"</p><p> Tarrlok shrugged "I heard yesterday that you had an appointment with Tenzin today, and I figured I'd have a better chance of talking to both of you at the same time here."</p><p> Lin gave Tenzin a stink eye, whereupon Tenzin unsuspectingly shrugged.</p><p> Lin rubbed the bridge between her eyes "The conversation is between me and Tenzin, I hereby ask you to go now."</p><p> Tarrlok fake smiles "It won't be too long Chief."</p><p> Before either of them has the chance to say anything, Tarrlok waved to the couch, "Maybe we should all make ourselves comfortable before we talk about unimportant little things."</p><p> Tenzin sighs, he whispers to Lin "The faster we listen to his nonsense, the faster we can get rid of him."</p><p> Lin groaned, but nodded.  She turns to Tarrlok. "Close the door, then we can start."</p><p> She and Tenzin went to the couch, while Tarrlok deliberately doesn't close the door all the way.</p><p> He follows them to the couch.  Everyone sits on one side of the couch.</p><p> Tarrlok started the conversation "Chief Beifong, I beg you to transfer Korra to my task force."</p><p> Lin crossed her arms and narrows her eyes "Why should I do that?"</p><p> Tarrlok replies, “Korra is a gifted officer.  In her first year when she started she had already locked up more criminals than most officers in their entire lives."</p><p> Lin applauds sarcastically “Bravo you read her personal file.  Are you done with that?  Can we finish with our conversation yet?“</p><p>  Tarrlok clears his throat "Just imagine what good things she could do if she joined my task force?"</p><p> Lin smiled smugly "She already does that, as a police officer."</p><p> Tarrlok smiles on the outside, but on the inside he thinks, 'So, Korra got it from her.'</p><p> Tenzin speaks for the first time since the beginning of this conversation, “Tarrlok, you should respect the decision of others.  Korra said no, as did Chief Beifong.  I think that you should now withdraw."</p><p> Tarrlok smiles slyly, he already expected something like this "Tell me, Tenzin, I heard that you and Chief Beifong were together when the Chief adopted Korra."</p><p> Tenzin narrows his eyes "What are you getting at?"</p><p> Tarrlok crossed his arms "Answer the question, is it true that you left Chief Beifong when she adopted Korra?"</p><p>“Nonsense!  We split up for other reasons!”Yells Tenzin.</p><p> "What reasons if I may ask?"</p><p> "You can't." Said Lin harshly.</p><p> Tarrlok thinks' One last bit.' He turns to Tenzin, knowing it is easier to break him than Lin. „Tell me Tenzin, how long did it take for you to replace Chief Beifong? A day? Two days? One week?"</p><p> Lin clenched her fists.</p><p> Tenzin turned bright red when he yells "This is none of your business!"</p><p> Tarrlok leans back, relaxed, he asks Lin "Is it true that he left you because you couldn't bear children’s?"</p><p> Lin got very angry, but she knows if she says something wrong now, he'll use it against her somehow, so she preferred to keep quiet.</p><p> Tarrlok continues “Is that why Tenzin traded you for another woman?  So that she can bear him children’s."</p><p> Lin almost explodes.  She could barely keep her tongue under control.</p><p> Tarrlok knows he doesn't need much anymore.  He asks “Is that why you adopted Korra?  Was she a last-ditch effort for you to somehow stay with Tenzin?  Did you even wanted her?"</p><p> Lin is trembling with anger.</p><p> Tarrlok had a smug grin "Or is it because you are barren?"</p><p> Lin explodes "I NEVER WANTED TO HAVE CHILDRENS..."</p><p> "Thud."</p><p> Lin is silent when she heard a noise.  She turns to the door and sees Korra as tears run down her eyes.  Before she could say anything, Korra ran away.</p><p> Lin got up quickly and yelled "Korra wait!" before running after her.</p><p> When Lin left the office a few moments later, Tarrlok got up and said to Tenzin, "I think I should go now."</p><p> When he was about to go to the door, he is stopped by an angry Tenzin.  He says "I don't know how, but I know that you have something to do with the fact that Korra overheard us.“</p><p> Tarrlok pats Tenzin on his shoulder “Oh Tenzin, Tenzin.  I have no idea what you mean.  If you would excuse me, I have somewhere to be right now."</p><p> Tarrlok bypasses Tenzin and doesn't wait for an answer from him.</p><p> When Tarrlok was about to leave the building, Tenzin was still standing angry in Lin‘s office.  He stomped on the floor, where he heard a crease under his shoe.  He looks down and sees two files.  He picked them up and opened it.  He was surprised by the contents, there were only blank pages in each file.  And in each of these files was a different name written, "Lu" and "Gang".  Tenzin thinks, 'I need to show that to Lin.'</p><p>———————————————————————<br/>
Outside of the police station.</p><p> Korra stormed out of the police station and ran down the streets.  Lin ran not too far behind her.</p><p> When Lin finally caught up with Korra. She stops Korra with one hand on her shoulder.</p><p>They were alone in front of an alley. </p><p> Korra turns to Lin with tears in her eyes.</p><p> Before Lin could start talking, Korra said, “I overheard everything. The door was open and I couldn't curb my curiosity."</p><p> Lin began "Korra you have to understand-"</p><p> "What do I have to understand?" Interrupts Korra.  Under other circumstances Korra would never dare to do it, but now it’s different.  "Should I understand that you never wanted me?  That you only adopted me so that Tenzin wouldn't break up with you?  That I'm a thing for you that you couldn't return?"</p><p> "You get it all wrong!" Shouted Lin "I would never think of you like that."</p><p> "Why should I believe you?"</p><p> Lin was dumbstrucked “Why do you think that?  Is it because Tarrlok said this nonsense?  He is a politician who would do anything to get to his goal."</p><p> Korra wipes away her tears “Then tell me.  Why do we never go on patrol together?  Why do you lock yourself in your office most of the time?  Why don't we even have dinner together?“ Before Lin even had the chance to answer any of the questions, Korra says, “Is it because I'm not your birth daughter or because you don't have to spend time with me?”</p><p> Before Lin even had a chance to deny everything, Korra asks her another question, "Do you know why I wanted to become a police officer?"</p><p> Lin says with a heavy heart "I would say so that you can find your parents killers." She is surprised that Korra shakes her head.</p><p> Korra looks deep into Lin's eyes. "I admit that was one of the reasons, but my main reason is, I wanted to become a police officer to make you proud."</p><p> That came as a surprise.  Lin never thought that Korra wanted to become a police officer because of her.</p><p> Korra's tears came out again when she said, “I've really tried everything to make you proud.  I secretly applied to the police to surprise you.  I burned this stupid sentence into my brain with the 'rights’, so I never forget it.  I taught myself to cook so that you can eat real food instead of just coffee.  I caught Yasuko Sato's killer on my first case, something that even you haven't managed to do.  But no matter what I did, you were never satisfied with me." Korra reached into her pocket while she continues "I finally realized that you will never be proud of me, that's why I will stop trying it.“ she takes her badge out of her pocket and with a heavy heart drops it to the ground.</p><p> Lin looks shocked at the badge "Korra what's the point?!" Lin tries to sound like her normal self, but it is difficult for her. She points to the badge “Pick up your badge immediately!  After all, you're a Police Officer!"</p><p> Korra shakes her head, she turns away from Lin. "I was a police officer." She started to leave, while afterwards she says "Consider it as my resignation Chief Beifong."</p><p> Lin was immobilized while her daughter walks away.  Lin’s legs tremble before falling to her knees.  She took Korra's badge and looked at it in disbelief.  She doesn't notice the tears running down her cheeks.</p><p> It could have been hours before Lin decided to go back to the police station.</p><p> When she goes back into the building, she does not notice that she was being watched by Tarrlok and the detectives Lu and Gang.</p><p> Tarrlok applauds, he turns to the two detectives "The plan worked wonderfully."</p><p> Lu and Gang puffed out their chests.</p><p> Lu says proudly "Did you expect anything else from us?"</p><p> Tarrlok reached into his jacket and took out two envelopes full of money. "As promised 1000 yuans for each."</p><p> The detectives greedily accepted the envelopes.</p><p> Tarrlok was about to walk away until Gang asks "Aren't you afraid that Chief Beifong will find out that you are behind the matter?"</p><p> Tarrlok waves “I don't have to worry about that.  As long as you haven't filled your fake files with blank pages and written your names on them, everything should be fine.”Tarrlok doesn't notice the panicked expressions on the faces of the two detectives.  As he gets into his limousine, he says, "Have a nice day."</p><p> As Tarrlok drives away, Gang says to Lu "We're screwed."</p><p> Lu nodded "Yeah, that's what I think too."</p><p>———————————————————————<br/>
Later that evening, in front of Lin‘s apartment.</p><p> Korra spent the day wondering what to do after finding out what her mother, if she still can call her that, really thinks of her.</p><p> She has decided, while Lin is still in the police station, to pack some of her things and move out of Lin’s apartment.</p><p> She put her metal bending uniform on her old bed, together with her metal cable bracelets. She doesn’t like the feeling of taking them out, but she can’t keep them any longer, because she got them with her uniform. </p><p> She wears her street clothes and the overcoat she wore during the revelation.  She carries a bag where her things are.</p><p> It was already starting to rain as she walks down the streets, not knowing what to do next. She pounders if she should call Asami, but decided against that. After all she doesn’t want to be a burden to her friend.</p><p> She took a few steps until a limousine slowly drives beside her.  At first she ignores the vehicle until the window opens and reveals Tarrlok's face.</p><p> He asks something far too innocence "Officer Korra, what are you doing in the rain?"</p><p> Korra says, while she doesn't look at him and continues down the street, "That's none of your business."</p><p> Tarrlok expected this behavior.  He opens the door and says "Come on in, let me drive you home."</p><p> Korra grumpily replies "I don't have a home anymore."</p><p> "Did Chief Beifong throw you out?"</p><p> Korra stopped abruptly, she clenched her teeth’s and fists while a tear streamed down her cheek.</p><p> Instead of answering his question, Korra continues down the street until the limo stops in front of her.</p><p> “Korra come in.  At least let me take you to a hotel."</p><p> Korra sighs, she really doesn't want to drive with Tarrlok, but she also doesn't want to walk in the rain all the time.  Reluctantly, she got into the limo.</p><p> Tarrlok bends all of the water out of Korra’s clothes and hair before she came in.</p><p> Korra sat as far away from Tarrlok as possible.  She looks out the window.</p><p> Tarrlok closed the door and the limo drives off.</p><p> The limousine didn't drive a block when Tarrlok says, "How are you Korra?  Are you hungry?"</p><p> "No." Korra replies, disinterested.</p><p> “Well, I'm hungry.  How about we go to dinner beforehand?  Then I'll drive you to the hotel."</p><p> "Do what you want," she replies in a monotonous tone.</p><p> Tarrlok instructs his driver to drive them to his regular restaurant.</p><p> Shortly afterwards the limousine stopped in front of Chong’s Cuisine.  The driver holds the door open for Tarrlok.</p><p> Tarrlok says to Korra "Are you coming?"</p><p> Korra shakes her head “I don't have enough money with me.  I'll wait here until you're done."</p><p> Tarrlok laughs "You are my guest, the food is on me." Since Korra does not answer him, he adds "I am sure that you have often wanted to know how their food tastes."</p><p> Korra sighs, it's true, she always wanted to know what the food tastes like here.  She got out of the limo and followed Tarrlok into the restaurant.</p><p> In the restaurant inside they were immediately met by the usher.  The usher says "Good evening Councilman Tarrlok, we have already prepared your table." The usher turns his gaze skeptically to Korra. "Your company will have to change her clothes first."</p><p> Korra glares "Oh yeah? How?  As you can see, I don't have a fancy dress with me."</p><p> The usher snaps his fingers whereupon a woman comes and leads Korra to a fitting room. Meanwhile, Tarrlok is led to his table.</p><p> A short time later, Korra is brought to his table in a water tribe dress.</p><p> Tarrlok's eyes widen at the sight before him.  As she sits on a distant chair away from him, he says, "I have to say, if I didn't know that you are a Earthbender, I would say that you are from the Water Tribe."</p><p> Since Korra has been posing as an Earthbender for a long time, she doesn't have to flinch if someone confuses her with a Water Tribe, what she actually is. </p><p> Korra took the menu and as she looked at it she said, "The lady thought that this dress would look better on me than an Earth Nation dress."</p><p> Tarrlok nodded "She definitely has a good taste." says he while admiring her beauty. </p><p> Korra rolls her eyes behind the menu.</p><p> A waiter comes to their table and asks "Have you made your choice?"</p><p> Tarrlok gave the waiter the menu and says "I would like the usual and a wine that goes with it."</p><p> The waiter makes a note of it and waits for Korra’s decision.</p><p> Korra smiles slyly as she chooses a menu.  She says "I would like to have the menu 53, and I want it well done."</p><p> Tarrlok takes a quick look at what Korra has ordered, his eyes widening.  She ordered the most expensive steak in the restaurant.  He can afford the food, but he assumed that Korra would order something small, like a salad.</p><p> The waiter made a note of everything, took the menu from Korra and went off to prepare their meals.</p><p> Tarrlok took a napkin and lay it on his lap while Korra bent the fork in front of her into all various shapes.</p><p> Tarrlok says "I saw you run out of Chief Beifong's office crying."</p><p> Korra clenched her fist, whereupon the fork pressed together.</p><p> Tarrlok continues "May I ask what happened?"</p><p> Korra didn't get a chance to say anything when the waiter came back with their orders.  A steak with a side dish for Korra and a foie gras pate for Tarrlok.  He puts the meals in front of them, fills each of their glasses with wine, and left immediately.</p><p> Korra bended the fork to its original shape and cut the first piece of her steak before eating it.</p><p> Tarrlok says as he eats his foie gras pate "To stay on the subject, what happened between you and Chief Beifong when you ran out of the office?"</p><p> Korra grumbles, but sighs.  She says without much context "To make it short, I quit."</p><p> Outwardly, Tarrlok  looks at Korra sympathetic, but inwardly he smiles slyly.</p><p> Tarrlok tries to sound sympathetic when he says "I know it's a difficult time for you now, but I think I could help you."</p><p> Korra knows what Tarrlok is getting at, so she prefers to concentrate on her not even half-eaten steak.</p><p> Tarrlok continues “How about you join my task force? Their officially first day starts tomorrow."</p><p> Korra shook her head “No thanks.  I may not be an officer anymore, but that doesn't mean I have to join your task force."</p><p> Tarrlok laughs a little. He reaches into his jacket and takes out a note. "Maybe this will convince you?" He hands the note to Korra.</p><p> Korra raised a brow and looked at the note.  There was a number of yuans written on it. “That's about 10,000 yuans.  What am I supposed to do with this note?"</p><p> "I'm ready to pay you that much."</p><p> Korra laughs, she looks at him and asks “Are you serious?  I made more than 10,000 yuans in a year as an officer."</p><p> Tarrlok smiles, while shaking his head "I'm willing to pay you that much in a month month, there are also some other benefits, like a own vehicle, many men’s and women’s under your order and so on."</p><p> Korra’s eyes widen, but she puts the note in front of Tarrlok. "The answer is still no."</p><p> Tarrlok was a little impatient, but he maintains his composure. "Then tell me Korra, what are you going to do now that you are no longer an officer?"</p><p> Korra shrugs as she takes her next bite "I'll find something."</p><p> "In my task force you will at least be able to help the city."</p><p> Korra stops eating abruptly.</p><p> Tarrlok continues "I don't just want you in my task force, you should lead it." Korra is all ears now.  Tarrlok continues “Just imagine what it would be like if you, as head of the task force, stopped the Equalists.  You would be the heroine of the city."</p><p> “Of the city, or for the benders?” Asks Korra a bit too harsh. </p><p> Tarrlok shrugs “Anyway, just imagine what the Avatar would do.  He wouldn't waste a second and would do something right away against the Equalists."</p><p> Korra sighs, she's not sure what a real Avatar would do.</p><p> Tarrlok adds, "Don't forget that Chief Beifong would certainly be very impressed if the Equalists were defeated by your leadership."</p><p> Korra’s eyes widen.  Although she is reluctant to admit it, she cannot deny that Lin's opinion is still very important to her.</p><p> Korra sighs and nodded "All right, I'll join your task force."</p><p> Tarrlok has a sly smile.  He lifted his glass, "Cheers to the new head of the task force," he said before taking a sip of his wine.</p><p> While Tarrlok enjoys his wine, Korra looks in remorse at her steak.</p><p>———————————————————————</p><p>After eating, Korra put on her normal clothes while Tarrlok paid for their meals. </p><p> Then they got back into the limousine.</p><p> After a short drive, they stopped in front of a residential building.</p><p> As Korra got out of the car she asks "Weren't you going to drop me off at a hotel?"</p><p> Tarrlok says, grabbing in his jacket, “I'm not going to let the leader of my task force stay in a hotel.” He takes out a key and throws it to Korra. “The apartment on the second floor is yours. The rent is already paid for one year."</p><p> Before Korra had a chance to decline, Tarrlok drove off.  He calls afterwards "Be at the town hall at eight tomorrow."</p><p> Korra looks afterwards in amazement.  She sighs as she makes her way to her new apartment. </p><p>Korra took her first step in her new apartment. It was smaller than Lin’s apartment, but it was enough for one person. It has two rooms, a living room, two bathrooms and a kitchen. </p><p>'Well, that's not much different than if I still lives with mo- I mean Lin in her apartment.‘ thinks Korra. </p><p>Korra put her bag down and went into the bathroom. </p><p>———————————————————————<br/>
At the same time in Lin’s apartment.</p><p> Lin left work a little earlier today.  She had the small hope that Korra would be waiting for her in her apartment.</p><p> She went into Korra's old bedroom and saw the metal bending uniform and Korra's bracelets lying on the bed, but what really caught Lin's eye was a pocket watch on the uniform.</p><p> Lin took the watch, she recognizes it immediately.  It's the watch Lin gave Korra when she solved her first case.</p><p> When Lin sees the watch, emotions overwhelm her.  Out of anger she threw it against the wall, next to the bed, where it ricocheted off with a wooden sound.</p><p> Lin raised a brow, she examines the wall and feels that the wall is surrounded by a wooden panel.  She took the wooden panel away and saw a cavity in the wall that was in turn surrounded by wood.  In the middle, Lin sees a small metal box without an opening.  She pulls it out and asks "What is Korra hiding?"</p><p> Since Korra is not there, Lin opens the box with metalbending and takes out the contents.</p><p> There was a book inside, where the cover reads "Family album."</p><p> Lin raised a brow “Family album? We never took photos?"</p><p> She opens the book and saw many high-quality drawings from their lives together.</p><p> On each page, Lin sees a new picture from their lives.</p><p> A picture where a one year old Korra takes her first steps with the help of Lin.</p><p> Another picture shows Lin being healed by Kya after a mission that went wrong.</p><p> Another picture shows a three-year-old Korra with Lin and Kya in the zoo.</p><p> Another picture shows a four-year-old Korra showing Lin how she was able to bend three of the four elements.  Lin remembers the day very well.</p><p> She shakes her head and turns to the next page.</p><p> Lin even snickers at the next picture, it was the picture of a devastated Air Tempel Island.</p><p> It was the day Tenzin broke up with her.  That day she grabbed Korra and moved to her current apartment.</p><p> On the next page is a picture of Korra being trained by Kya in Waterbending, while on the next page was a picture of Korra being trained in Earth and Metalbending by Lin.</p><p> Lin flips through a few more pictures, more tears came out of her eyes after each picture.</p><p> Lin stopped at the next page.  The picture shows a twelve-year-old Korra who has just started working as a police officer.  Below the picture is a small text in Korra’s handwriting.</p><p> Lin reads, “Today I started working as a police officer.  I had used the last two weeks to train for it.  I passed the police exam without any problems.  I was hoping I'd surprise Mom with this, but it turned out that she got mad at me for taking the exam behind her back.  But I set out to show mom and everyone else that there was no mistake in hiring me.  I've decided to solve one of the unsolved cases tomorrow, the one with the file name y-753. I don't know if I'll make it yet, but if I did, I would not only make the dead woman's family proud, but maybe mom too. In retrospect, I only applied to be an officer to finally make mom proud of me."</p><p> As Lin reads it, her tears started to drop on the page.  She covers her face with one hand as the tears come out even stronger.</p><p>She whispers "I've always been proud of you."</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter: „The spirit of the companionship“</p><p>Please leave a comment or kudo.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Spirit of the companionship part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>How is the task force? Find it out.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story won’t be updated regularly like my other fanfic, because I want to finish first my other fanfic ”The Avatar and the Fire Nations Princess”</p><p>I‘m not sure yet, if I will add arts in each chapter or not.</p><p>The arts are drawn by me</p><p>Twitter: twitter.com/lyoart<br/>Tumblr: lyo-art.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 5: Spirit of the companionship part 1</p><p>In Lin’s office.</p><p>It had been two days since Korra left both the police department and Lin’s apartment.</p><p> Lin is reading the newspaper. There was an article about Tarrlok's new task force that yesterday at the evening stormed a secret Equalist underground warehouse that was hidden in a bookstore.</p><p> What really stood out, however, was the fact that Korra is in the task force, and it looks like that she's the one leading the task force.</p><p> Lin doesn't know how to feel about it, when looking at the photo.  She knows Tarrlok wanted her adopted daughter in his task force, but she never thought Korra would join the task force.</p><p> Lin sighs, she was about to put the newspaper aside until someone knocks on her door.</p><p> She opens the door and sees Saikhan.</p><p> He says "Chief Beifong, Korra is in the lower floor at the reception and asks to be allowed to go to her old table."</p><p> Lin’s eyes widen, she asks "What does she want here?"</p><p> "She said that she is here to clean out her old table."</p><p> Lin nodded, she walks past Saikhan to the lower floor.</p><p> She saw Korra with a box, in her civilian clothes and new bracelets, which she probably got from Tarrlok for her new job.</p><p> When she sees Lin, Korra says, "Good morning Chief Beifong."</p><p> Lin says “Korra, I hear you are here to clean out your old desk. Can I ask why?"</p><p> Korra tries to sound normal when she says, "I thought you wanted me to put my things away as soon as possible." She sounds slightly sad when she says it, "So that you can hand my table over to the next officer."</p><p> Lin says, although she means it otherwise, “You are welcome to take your time. I haven't found a new officer yet."</p><p> Korra tries not to let the statement hurt her, so she says, "I prefer to clean out my old table today."</p><p> Lin nodded sadly, she said "Follow me."</p><p> Korra rolls her eyes "I know where my old table is."</p><p> "I just want to make sure you don't forget anything."</p><p> Korra rolls her eyes but is secretly grateful that Lin leads her to the table.</p><p> At Korra’s old workplace, she immediately started packing her personal belongings into the box.</p><p> While Korra is busy packing her animal figures, Lin took a certain figure and says, “I can still remember this figure. The polar bear dog. What did you call her again?  Maga?"</p><p> "Naga." Korra corrects with a gentle smile.</p><p> Lin nodded "Back then, Kya often told you stories about polar bear dogs from children's books."</p><p> Korra smiles as she thinks back to her childhood.</p><p> Korra nodded "That was a good time, but I didn't know any better then." She looks sadly at her metal figures. "At the time, I really believed that you were interested in me."</p><p> Lin says, shocked, "I was interested in you!"</p><p> Korra really doesn't want to go into that, so she just keeps packing her things.</p><p> Lin sighs, she wants to change the subject too.  While putting the figure back on the table, she says, "I saw your picture in the newspaper."</p><p> Korra sighs "I should have guessed." She stops packing for a minute when she says "My task force and me stormed a bookshop last night after we got a tip."</p><p> "Your Task Force?" Asked Lin with a surprised expression.</p><p> Korra nodded “Tarrlok has appointed me to lead the task force.  He was only there yesterday for a one-time access, as he certainly knew that the task force would be photographed and interviewed after their first assignment." Korra notes that Lin was about to say something, so before Lin has the chance, she says "It wasn't my plan to pose over the equalists. I wanted to take them straight to the prison, but Tarrlok thought it would be an announcement and a strong answer for the Equalists. Or he just wanted to pose in front of the camera, depending on what you want to believe. I think more of the latter."</p><p> Lin nodded, she totally agrees with Korra.</p><p> Lin was about to say something until one of her officers appears and says "Chief Beifong, you have to go through these files."</p><p> Korra sighs, she knows that Lin will always put her work first. While Lin talks to the officer, Korra opened the desk drawer and saw the two files she requested two days ago.</p><p> She first thinks about handing the files to Lin, but decided against it, at least she still needs them. She puts them in the box unnoticed and covers them with her other things.</p><p> After Lin has finished talking to the officer, she turns to Korra, who in turn finished packing her stuffs.</p><p> Lin and Korra make their way to the exit together.</p><p> Lin asks the question that has been tormenting her since yesterday "Where do you live now?"</p><p> "I have place."</p><p> Lin was shocked "Don't tell me you're staying in a shabby hotel."</p><p> Korra shakes her head "I have my own apartment."</p><p> Lin was relieved, but Korra’s response raised new questions.</p><p> "How can you afford your own apartment?"</p><p> Korra sighs "Tarrlok gave it to me."</p><p> "WHAT?!"</p><p> Korra looks embarrassed at her box. “I didn't ask him for it. He just gave it to me like that."</p><p> Lin wanted to be mad at Korra for accepting an apartment from Tarrlok, but at the same time she didn't want to see her adoptive daughter on the street or in a shabby hotel.</p><p> Lin asks "How do you like the apartment?"</p><p> Korra sighs “Not much different from yours.  Two rooms, a living room, a kitchen and two bathrooms.  It's not as big as yours, but I can handle it."</p><p> "And are you really comfortable living alone?"</p><p> Korra shrugged "It's not much different than if I still lived with you."</p><p> Lin looks ashamed to the floor, she knows that Korra is right, but she still feels a little uneasy.</p><p> When they get to the door, Lin says, "Where are you going now?"</p><p> "First of all I bring the things to my apartment, afterwards I have to go to the town hall."</p><p> "Why to the town hall?"</p><p> “I have a small office there. After all, the headquarters of the task force is located there."</p><p> Korra was about to leave until she turns to Lin one last time and asks, “Is there anything else you want to say?  Or questions that I should answer for you?"</p><p> Lin would like to say a lot about how much she wishes Korra to come back to the police department. How sorry she is that she never really had time for her.  How proud she is of her, but instead she shakes her head and says, "I think we settled everything."</p><p> Korra sighs, she was so hoping that Lin would want to tell her something else, but instead she did exactly what was to be expected. Korra fake smiled as she turns to the door. As she walks out the door, she says, "Have a good day, Chief Beifong."</p><p> Lin looks heartbroken at the ground, she never thought it would hurt her so much to hear that name from Korra.</p><p> When Lin sees Korra walking out the door, all she could do was go back to her office, but first she went back to Korra’s old workplace.</p><p> She was surprised when she saw Korra's favorite animal figure on the table.  She took the polar bear dog figure in her hand and looked at it more closely.  She mutters to herself "Korra would never forget this figure."</p><p> When she looks at the figure a little longer, she hears a voice behind her asking "Lin, can I talk to you?"</p><p> Lin turns around and sees Tenzin standing in front of her.  She unconsciously puts the polar bear dog figure in her pocket.  She narrows her eyes and asks "What do you want Tenzin?“</p><p>Tenzin looks around in all directions before he says "Can we talk in private?"</p><p> Lin groans, she walks towards her office whereupon Tenzin follows her immediately.  While Lin is sitting in her chair, Tenzin closed the door behind them before he took a seat in front of the desk.</p><p> Lin interlocked her fingers. She asks disinterestedly “What do you want Tenzin?  Is there another council meeting that I have to attend again?"</p><p> She is surprised when Tenzin shakes his head. He says "It's about Korra."</p><p> Lin’s interest was aroused "What about Korra?"</p><p> Tenzin pulls out the newspaper article that Lin had recently read herself, "Did you know that Korra joined Tarrlok's task force?"</p><p> Lin rolls her eyes as she pulls out her own newspaper, "I already know it."</p><p> Tenzin raised his brows "And that's okay for you?"</p><p> Lin looks away. "That's her decision."</p><p> Tenzin raised his voice "How can you let her go to Tarrloks task force?!“</p><p> Lin gets up and slams her hands on her table "Did you think I wanted her to go to the task force?" She yells back. Tenzin's eyes widen at Lin’s outburst.  She continues with a heavy heart as she sits down again. "She overheard our conversation the day before yesterday, and now she thinks that I never wanted her."</p><p> Tenzin remained calm for a few more seconds before saying, "That's ridiculous, how can she think something like that. I am sure that you can talk to her about it later in your apartment."</p><p> Lin Shakes her head "She moved out the same day."</p><p> Tenzins eyes almost bulged out “Where does she live now? In a hotel?“ When Lin shook her head, Tenzin asks astonished, “Don't tell me she lives on the streets!”</p><p> Lin exhales "Tarrlok gave her an apartment when she joined his task force."</p><p> "And do you agree?"</p><p> "It's not as if I want to see her on the streets."</p><p> Tenzin looks aside, embarrassed. Korra may not be his daughter, but that doesn't mean that her welfare is not important to him.</p><p> After a few moments Tenzin reached into his robe and took out two files. "There's something else I want to discuss with you." He hands the files to Lin.</p><p> She opens the files and sees only blank pages with the names of Lu and Gang.  She narrows her eyes at Temzin “Are you kidding me? Why are you giving me empty files?"</p><p> Tenzin points to the files "Korra dropped these files on the floor when she overheard our conversation."</p><p> Lin mutters to herself "Why should she bring me empty files where only the names of..." Her eyes widen as she realized what was going on.</p><p> She got up angry and went to her door.  She opens the door and grabbed the next policeman who ran past her door. She says terrifyingly to him “Send detective Lu and Gang to my office as quickly as possible. I have to go through some files with them."</p><p> The policeman is playing with his fingers when he says, somewhat hesitantly, “They called in sick for the week.“</p><p> Lin narrows her eyes, whereupon the policeman almost pisses himself off.  She says with clenched teeth’s “I don't care how sick they are.  Send a patrol to their apartments and bring them here."</p><p> The policeman saluted and immediately ran to do the job.</p><p>———————————————————————<br/>A few minutes later, still in Lin’s office.</p><p> Lu and Gang sat in front of Lin’s table while Tenzin sat on the couch and watched the scene.</p><p> Drops of sweat flowed down their faces, while they were sure why Lin called them to her, they hoped that they are wrong.</p><p> Lin glares at them "Do you know why I called you here?"</p><p> Lu and Gang shake their heads a little too quickly.</p><p> Lin pulls out the files she got from Tenzin.  Lu and Gang's eyes widen as they recognize the files.</p><p> "Do you know what I have here?"</p><p> Lu is trying to save them somehow by innocently saying, "A few files you'd like us to work on?"</p><p> Lu and Gang went all stiff as Lin slams the files on the table.</p><p> Lin got up from her chair and walks behind the two detectives. She points to the files "Open the files."</p><p> Lu and Gang each reluctantly took a file and opened it, where as expected they found the blank pages with their names on them. They gulps at the sight.</p><p> "As I see you recognize your files."</p><p> Gang trembles a little when he says "We have never never seen these files-" He couldn't get a word out when Lin puts a hand on his shoulder and squeezes it roughly.</p><p> Lin clenched her teeth’s "I'm going to ask you a few questions now, and you will answer them honestly, otherwise the spirits will grace you."</p><p> Lu and Gang pales, something about the Chiefs tone tells them that she is serious about her threat.</p><p> Lin sat back on her chair.  She narrows her eyes when she asks her first question "Why should Korra bring me the empty files?"</p><p>———————————————————————<br/>At the same time in the town hall.</p><p> Before going to the town hall, Korra stopped by her apartment to put down her box.  Afterwards she drove straight to the town hall.</p><p> Korra is on her way to her new office in her Task Force uniform.</p><p> When she opens the door to her office, she is amazed to find that it is almost as big as that of her adoptive mother and even more elegantly. </p><p> Sie mutters to herself "Why do I need such a large office?"</p><p> She looked around the office.  She has an elegant table, comfortable looking chairs and a couch with a coffee table.</p><p> She took a seat at her table.  As she looks at her table more closely, she sees a typewriter, a stapler, loads of papers and pens.</p><p> Korra doesn't really know what to do, so she does what she normally would do if she were still working as an officer. She wrote a report on yesterday's raid.</p><p> Some time later, while she was writing the report, someone knocked on her door.</p><p> Without looking she says "Come in."</p><p> Whereupon Asami came through the door.  She looks around the office a little and says "Hi Korra."</p><p> Korra suddenly stops writing when she hears Asami's voice.  She turns her head in Asami's direction and smiles, "Asami, what a surprise to see you here."</p><p> Asami smiles when she closes the door behind her.  She takes a newspaper out of her jacket. "I was actually on my way to the police station until I read this newspaper article." She presented the article.</p><p> Without even saying it, Korra already knows what Asami is getting at.</p><p> Asami asks, putting the article on the table, “Why did you join the task force? I thought you weren't interested."</p><p> Korra sighs, she waves to the vacant chair in front of her table so Asami can sit down.  When she sits down, Korra says, "I didn't want to join the task force either, to be honest, I'd like to leave."</p><p> Asami raised a brow "Why?"</p><p> Korra looks a little uncomfortable. "It's complicated."</p><p> Asami gave a gentle "I have time."</p><p> Korra doesn't know why, maybe it's Asami's personality, or maybe it's just her smile.  Whatever it is, Korra feels an urge to tell Asami everything that weighs on her. Although she feels uncomfortable, she says, "I found out that Lin never wanted me."</p><p> This brief statement from Korra made Asami's eyes wide open. After hearing the statement, she asks sympathetically "How can you be so sure about that?"</p><p> Korra exhales "Because I overheard it."</p><p> Korra started to tell everything that happened two days ago. How she heard everything, how she ran out of the office, how she quit, how she moved out and how Tarrlok finally got her into his task force, she even told her, that she received and accepted an apartment from him. </p><p> Asami calmly let Korra finish until she says, “I'm so sorry you went through this. Why didn’t you call me? I would have persuaded my father that you could stay with us for a while."</p><p> Korra looks at her not quite finished report "I didn't want to be a burden for you."</p><p> Asami puts a hand on her shoulder, when Korra looks at her she says gently "Friendship is not a burden."</p><p> Despite the situation, Korra couldn't do anything but smile.</p><p> Asami circles the table and took Korra in a side hug, which Korra immediately return.</p><p> Asami says, while she loosens the hug and looks Korra in the eyes, "Korra there is one more thing I have to ask you."</p><p> "What is it?"</p><p> Asami points to Korra’s outfit and asks "What are you wearing?"</p><p> Korra blushed while she scratched the back of her neck "This is the Task Force uniform."</p><p> Asami nodded "After all, the uniform flatters your eyes."</p><p> Asami and Korra blush when they realized what Asami was saying.</p><p> Asami inspects the uniform more closely and judges "It doesn't seem to offer much protection."</p><p> Korra pouted "Not even a tiny bit." She groaned when she admitted "I miss my metalbender uniform."</p><p> Asami nodded when she noticed the new bracelets from Korra "How do you like the new bracelets?"</p><p> Korra crossed her arms “They're a bunch of rubbish. The metal cables are too thin, too short and too brittle. Every time I use them, I fear that they will fall apart."</p><p> "Are they really that bad?"</p><p> Korra rolls her eyes "Yes!" She points to her office "Tarrlok finances the whole task force." She counts on "He got us the armored vehicles, high-quality handcuffs, he even gave me an unnecessarily large office." she took off one of her wristbands and gave it to Asami. “But he has only received low-quality material for the safety of the members of the task force.”</p><p> Asami examines the bracelet, and as Korra said, it is made of quite inferior material.  When she looked at it a little further, she had an immediate idea, but she wanted to keep it a secret. She handed the bracelet back to Korra.</p><p> When Korra puts her bracelet back on, she asks "Why did you want to see me?"</p><p> "Oh yes, I almost forgot that." Says Asami.  She took the newspaper from earlier and flipped to a certain article "Have you read that?"</p><p> Korra took the newspaper.  She reads “Probending tournament brought forward.  The games will take place in two days."</p><p> Korra scratches her temple when she says "It looks like the organizers of the Probending Arena are too scared of the Equalist, so they bring the games forward."</p><p> Asami nodded "I thought so too." She places her hair behind her ear when she says "I wanted to ask you if we can watch the first game together."</p><p> Korra smiles when she says "There's nothing that can stop me to watch it with you."</p><p> Asami smiles at Korra’s answer.</p><p> Korra smile faded after a while.</p><p> Asami raised a brow "Is something wrong?"</p><p> Korra sighs "If I had known that you would come here today, I would have brought the files with me that I had promised you."</p><p> Asami's eyes widen at this realization, “How did you get the files? Did Chief Beifong allow you to take them with you?"</p><p> Korra shakes her head “She doesn't know anything about it. I got it two days ago, just before I quit. But I've forgotten them to this day.” Korra sighs “When I picked up the rest of my things from the police station, I secretly took them with me.” Korra looks sadly at her table „Mo- I mean Chief Beifong would certainly take the files away from me if she had know about it."</p><p> Asami looks sadly at her friend. She wishes there was some way that she could help Korra and Lin to get along.</p><p> Korra got up from her chair with false enthusiasm "You know, we could actually go to my apartment right now, then I'll show you the files."</p><p> Asami beamed.</p><p> They were about to leave until someone knocks on the door and comes in shortly afterwards.</p><p> It was one of the Task Force employees, he says after saluting “We have received a information to another equalist underground camp. Tarrlok instructed us to intervene immediately."</p><p> Korra grumbled, she said to her subordinate "Prepare the task force, I'll join you immediately."</p><p> He salutes and immediately runs off to do the job.</p><p> Korra turns to Asami, ashamed "I'm really sorry, but..."</p><p> Asami puts a hand on her shoulder understandingly, “It's okay, Korra. I understand it completely."</p><p> Korra rubs her neck "Maybe we could meet in the evening?"</p><p> Asami smiles softly. "I would like that very much."</p><p> Korra and Asami both have a width smile as they walk together outside.</p><p> Outside, they say their goodbye when Korra leaves with the task force and Asami drives with her moped somewhere.</p><p>———————————————————————<br/>Meanwhile in Lin’s office.</p><p> Lin has just finished her interrogation.</p><p> Lu and Gang told her everything in fear of her wrath when they told her a lie.</p><p> They told her that Tarrlok had instructed them to send Korra to her office as soon as Tarrlok went into the office. They also told her that Tarrlok left the door open on purpose so Korra could overhear their conversation.</p><p> Lin narrows her eyes at them when she asks her last question "Was that all?"</p><p> Lu gulps when he fearfully admits "Tarrlok gave each of us a thousand yuans."</p><p> Lin gets up from her chair and points to her door "You two are fired without notice, pack your things and leave immediately."</p><p> Lin and Gang both look shocked.</p><p> Lu screamed in panic "You can't do that!"</p><p> Gang added "You can't just chase us out of the door!"</p><p> Lin points with her thump to the window "I could throw you both out of the window if you don't leave my office within ten seconds."</p><p> Lu and Gang stayed seated for a second before they decided to hastily run out of the door instead of the window. They ran into each other as they left the office.</p><p> Lin slams the door behind them.</p><p> Tenzin says when he gets up from the couch "What are you going to do now?"</p><p> Lin exhales, forgetting that Tenzin is still there. "To be honest, I don't know."</p><p> Tenzin approaches Lin "I could try to speak to Korra if you want."</p><p> Lin shakes her head.</p><p> Lin thinks about it, but no idea occurred to her.</p><p> Tenzin is on the way out of the office, he says before he goes out "If you have any worries or concerns, please feel free to call me."</p><p> Lin ignores his willingness to help and says, "Close the door when you leave my office."</p><p> Tenzin sighs, however, but does what Lin told him to do.</p><p> Lin sat down and felt a small sting in her pocket. She reached into her pocket and took out the metal figure that she had previously pocketed.</p><p> She looks at it when she slowly got an idea.</p><p> However, since it is starting to get dark and she does not know where Korra’s new apartment is, she cannot put her idea into practice until tomorrow.</p><p>———————————————————————<br/>Meanwhile in front of a closed bakery.</p><p> Korra was told that a illegal chi-blocking courses were being held in the basement of a bakery.</p><p>Korra was the first to get out of the truck, followed by her men and women.</p><p> She tells them not loud enough for anyone to overhear them “We'll first make sure it's really related to the equalists before we storm the place.  If so, then I want us to go in and out quickly without spilling any blood.  Did you all understand it?"</p><p> The task force members salute, but they don't look like they're going to obey the order.</p><p> Korra doesn't have time to take care of them. She prefers to focus on the task in front of her.</p><p> Korra closed her eyes and stomps on the ground. She used her seismic sense to feel if there were any equalists in the basement or around.</p><p> Korra opens her eyes after she sensed a lot of people’s in the basement.</p><p> Korra points to two different directions, whereupon part of the members each set out to rearrange the bakery while two members stayed with her.</p><p> Korra went to the shop door and opened the lock with her metalbending.  She signals to her two subordinates that they should be quiet.</p><p> They walked quietly through the bakery.  Korra quietly stomps on the floor and feels with her seismic sense that there is a secret underground staircase behind the counter.  She went behind the counter and lifts a slab that obscures the stairs.</p><p> They went quietly down the stairs. After a short walk, they found a secret basement room where five equalists in uniform are located that train currently at least two dozen equalists newbies. On the walls, Korra saw the same Amon posters that she saw on yesterday's raid.</p><p> In one of the corners she saw seven men lying tied up on the floor.  She recognizes three of them immediately that are the three Triple Treat Triads members who she arrested almost two weeks ago, another of them has she never seen, but she knows his files, he was also a triad member and the other three men are just innocent dock workers that she saw sometimes, when she visits air temple island. She thinks, 'Maybe they're not just after Triad members after all.'</p><p> Korra whispers to her subordinates, “Listen carefully. The equalists don't seem to expect a raid. We will first of all-"</p><p> "KRAKROOM!!!"</p><p> Before Korra could explain her plan, she was interrupted by a loud bang.</p><p> She looks into the room and sees her task force subordinates storm the basement.</p><p> The Earthbender under them have pounded a large hole in the basement ceiling, whereupon they let water in. They started to freeze the nearest equalists. Afterwards they jumped in through the hole.  </p><p> The two task force members who were with Korra ran into the basement. </p><p> Korra rubs the bridge between her eyes when the chaos breaks out in the basement.  She mutters to herself "Why does it even surprise me at all?"</p><p> Korra sighs when she also runs into the basement.</p><p> When she is inside, she only realizes how the situation really is. The task force and the equalists brutally attacks each other.  The Equalists without uniform appear panicked and for the most part were lying on the floor unable to fight.  On the other hand, the equalists in with the uniforms chi-blocked some of the task force members or tied them up with bolos.</p><p> Korra wasted no time in attacking one of the uniformed equalists.  She attacks him with precise blows on his back, whereupon he falls to the ground, unable to move.  One of his friends saw it and ran to Korra.</p><p> Korra feels his loud steps and stomps on the floor, causing the Equalist to trip and fall to the floor. When he lands on the floor, Korra lost no time, she stomps again and ties his arms and legs with earth shackles.</p><p> Seven of the equalists without the uniforms surrounded Korra.</p><p> Korra notices in them, even though they wear masks or bandanas, that they seem rather anxious.</p><p> She says “I ask you to stop now. I don't want anyone to get hurt."</p><p> One of the equalists says, “Why should we surrender? You attacked us here, although we did nothing."</p><p> Korra points to the tied up men’s "And what about the tied up men’s you kidnapped?"</p><p> The same equalist scratched his cheek trying to find an excuse, “That was self-defense.  They are also triads."</p><p> Korra rolls her eyes, she knows the equalist is lying, but she ignores it for now.  Instead, she says, “Only four of them are triads.  The other three are harmless dock workers."</p><p> Another of the Equalists yells "Benders are not innocent!"</p><p> The Equalists then attacked Korra.  Korra easily evades them all.  Korra thinks, 'It's harder to avoid the air gates.' The Equalists slowly exhaust themselves while they continue to attack Korra, who in turn sidestepped them effortlessly.</p><p> She says, “I ask all of you again to surrender. I don't want to hurt any of you.“</p><p> The Equalists ignore her and keep attacking her.</p><p> Korra groaned. She places herself in a fighting stance and says "If you don't want to hear, you have to feel."</p><p> Korra ran to each and every one of the Equalists in front of her and punched them all with lightning-fast, targeted blows, whereupon all of them fall to the ground, unable to move.</p><p> The Equalists were speechless, they would have expected that a bender would attack them with their bending skills rather than chi-blocking them. </p><p> Korra says to them as she tied them up with Earth shackles, “You have to work on your technique. You are too clumsy."</p><p> The Equalists grumbles.</p><p> When Korra looks forward, she sees one of the firebender Task Force members cornering an equalist lying on the ground and ready to fire a fireball at him.</p><p> Korra quickly stomps the ground, preventing the Firebender from igniting the Equalist.</p><p> The Firebender turns to Korra and yells "Why did you stop me?!"</p><p> Korra narrows her eyes "We're here to arrest the Equalists, not kill them."</p><p> Before the Firebender could say anything, he was silenced with a glare from Korra.</p><p> As Korra looks around, she sees the task force incapacitating the remaining Equalists.</p><p> Before any of the other task force members have the same idea as the Firebender, Korra calls into the room, although she doesn't see it that way. “Good work you all. Now help your colleagues that are unable to move and lead the Equalists into the trucks and drive them to the prison."</p><p> Her subordinates salute and do what she said.</p><p> While the task force was tying up the equalists and leading them out, Korra went to the tied men’s.</p><p> Before Korra unties them, she asks "Why did the Equalists kidnap you?"</p><p> One of the dock workers says “Me and my two friends were on the way to a tea shop until the Equalists appeared out of nowhere and chi-blocked and tied us up. They wanted to use us as exercise dummies."</p><p> Korra feels that he is telling the truth, so she unties him and his friends, she points them to the stairs, so that they could leave the basement. The Triads, she left however the triads tied up.</p><p> Viper rudely asks "Hey! What about us?!  Untie us immediately!"</p><p> Korra deadpanned “Why should I untie triad scums? I'll take you back to jail where you belong."</p><p> Two Toed Ping yells “You can't do that! We are innocent!"</p><p> Korra says simply "Liar."</p><p> The triads were dumbstrucked.</p><p> She signals two of her subordinates to her and says "Send these triads to the prison too. I will interrogate them tomorrow."</p><p> They salute and lead the triads to the trucks as well, while the triads scream and rant all the way.</p><p> When Korra leaves the basement and goes outside, she sees the Equalists and triads being loaded into the trucks.</p><p> Korra went to one of her men and asked "Have all the Equalists been safely loaded?"</p><p> Her subordinate says, slightly ashamed, „One of them ran down the street when we were loading his accomplices.“ As Korra narrows her eyes he added " Don't worry, two of our men are after him.“</p><p> Korra nodded, she says as she turns away "Take the equalists and triads to prison.  I will interrogate them personally tomorrow.  Then you can all call it a day."</p><p> The task force subordinates saluted.</p><p> As the trucks drive off, Korra walks in the opposite direction.  She is on her way home, she is tired and she has also made a promise to Asami that she intends to keep.</p><p> As Korra gets to the next intersection, she sees the two task force members chasing the one equalist who recently escaped.</p><p> When the Equalist left his pursuers behind, Korra thought for a moment that she should just go on, but decided otherwise.  She ran in the direction of the Equalist, who was just about to cross a street, but he didn't notice a truck driving at full throttle in his direction.</p><p> The Equalist stopped like a deer in front of the headlights.</p><p> Korra reacted quickly, she bended her metal cable to the next lantern and swung to the equalist.  At the last second she grabbed him and swung him away from the truck just in time.</p><p>
  
</p><p> The equalist panicked, by the fact that his feet were no longer touching the ground.  He fidgeted and screamed the whole time Korra is swinging with him "AAAAHHHHH !!!"</p><p> Korra rolls her eyes while they're still in the air.  She said in a deadpan tone "Stop screaming, we're almost back on the ground."</p><p> After a few moments they land in front of an alley.</p><p> When Korra drops the Equalist he takes a deep breath and afterwards says "Thank you very much, if you would excuse me, I still have to go home."</p><p> "Not so fast." Korra says as she grabbed him by the collar and pressed him against the wall.  The equalist had a terrified expression.  Korra raised her free hand to the bandanna "Let's see who's under the bandanna." When she tore the bandanna away, she saw a familiar face.</p><p> She stutters "Mr ... C-Chung?"</p><p> Before she or Mr. Chung could say anything, Korra felt footsteps.  She quickly disappeared into the alley with Mr. Chung, whereupon the two members of the task force ran past them.</p><p> Korra pressed her hand against Mr. Chung's mouth with presence of mind until the task force was gone.</p><p> She turns to Mr. Chung.  She takes her hand from his mouth and says, "Mr. Chung what's the nonsense?! Why did you join the Equalists?"</p><p> Before Mr. Chung could say anything, Korra reminded him, “Don't forget that I'm a truth seer. So don't even think about lying to me."</p><p> Mr. Chung looks down ashamed, he sighs "I joined the Equalists because I couldn't take these triads anymore."</p><p> "Why are you doing this?"</p><p> "I didn't want to rely on others all the time and thought that the equalists would stand up for the non-benders and help them against the triads and against the political disadvantages."</p><p> He looks her in the eye when he admits "It looked like that wasn't the case."</p><p> Korra raised a brow "Could you please explain it to me with more context?"</p><p> He nodded, "I joined them three days ago when I heard from one of the upper departments what they were really up to."</p><p> "What is it?"</p><p> He exhales “Amon doesn't just want to remove bending power from the triads, but also from all benders in the world. You saw the tied up benders in the basement.  They were dock workers with whom I like to have tea after work, and the Equalists wanted us to learn chi-blocking on them." He looks at the bandana that Korra is still holding in her hand. "I have joined them because I wanted to go against the triads, not all benders in the world." He looks Korra in the eye. "Some benders deserve to lose their bending abilities, but that doesn't apply to everyone.  Healers, small children, police officers and, above all, you don't deserve something like that." He lifts his hands up "However after what I've seen in the last few days, I can no longer believe in the equalists. Please arrest me, I accept every punishment you give me."</p><p> Korra looks closely at Mr. Chung.  She can't feel any lies, even if she does, she doesn't have to be a truth seer to find out he's lying.  After all, Mr. Chung was never really good at lying.</p><p> Instead of handcuffing him or anything else, she says “Why should I lock you up?” Mr. Chung raised a brow, Korra continues with a toothy smile “After all, you are not an equalist or a criminal.” Korra says to the questioning expression on Mr. Chung's face  “I think it's getting late. You should go to your family."</p><p> When Korra turns around and was about to leave the alley, Mr. Chung says, “Thank you very much Korra. I promise you that I will leave the Equalists."</p><p> Korra smiles “That is the right decision.  Take care of yourself on the way home."</p><p> Mr. Chung smiles as he also leaves the alley and runs home.</p><p> While Korra is on the way, she notices an entrusted face that is just getting on her moped.</p><p> She smiles as she runs in her direction, she yells "Hey Asami!"</p><p> Asami looks in the direction from where the voice is coming from and smiles when she sees Korra. She got off her moped and took Korra in a hug when she came to a stop.</p><p> After the hug, Korra asks excitedly "What are you doing this late on the streets?"</p><p> Asami gave a smug smile when she nodded to the shop behind Korra.</p><p> Korra turns around and understands immediately when she sees the store.  It was a shop that makes jerseys and other sport related clothes. Asami told her that the Fire Ferrets will carry the Future Industries logo. Asami also told her that she had specially commissioned such clothings.</p><p> Korra rubs the back of her neck when she says "Oh yeah."</p><p> Asami chuckles slightly. "It's nice to see you. To be honest, I was on my way to see you until it occurred to me that I don't know where your new apartment is."</p><p> Korra blushed when she realized she forgot to give Asami the address.</p><p> After a few seconds, Korra says "If you want we could go there together right now."</p><p> Asami smiles, she gives her reserve helmet to Korra. "I would like that."</p><p> They both got on the moped and drove together to Korra’s apartment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter: „The spirit of the companionship part 2“</p><p>Please leave a comment or kudo.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Spirit of the companionship part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Korra tells Asami how she solves her first case.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story won’t be updated regularly like my other fanfic, because I want to finish first my other fanfic ”The Avatar and the Fire Nations Princess”</p>
<p>I‘m not sure yet, if I will add arts in each chapter or not.</p>
<p>The arts are drawn by me</p>
<p>Twitter: twitter.com/lyoart<br/>Tumblr: lyo-art.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 5: Spirit of the companionship part 2</p>
<p>Later in Korra’s apartment.</p>
<p> Korra and Asami have just arrived at Korra’s apartment.</p>
<p> Korra says as she makes her way to her room, "Make yourself comfortable while I take off this uncomfortable uniform."</p>
<p> While Korra is getting changed, Asami sits down on a couch in the living room.  She is surprised how spacious the apartment is.</p>
<p> When Korra comes out of her room in her normal clothes, she asks “How is it Asami?  Are you hungry?"</p>
<p> Asami smiles softly "I could eat something."</p>
<p> Korra smiles as she walks towards her kitchen.  When she starts preparing things, she says, "It won't take too long."</p>
<p> While Korra is busy cooking something, Asami looks around the room a little further until her eye falls on a certain picture frame on the wall.  What was particularly noticeable is that the picture frame was hung with the picture against the wall.  Without thinking about it, she went to the picture frame and turned it over. Asami smiled gently as the picture was revealed.</p>
<p> The picture shows a high quality drawing of a maybe one year old Korra who is hugged by Lin.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> Her concentration was interrupted when Korra came into the living room with two plates.</p>
<p> As Korra put the plates on the coffee table, she notices Asami staring at the wall.  She went to her and asks "Asami, what is there to ..." She stayed silent when she saw what Asami was looking at.</p>
<p> Asami turns to Korra and asks with a gentle smile "Why did you cover the picture?"</p>
<p> Korra sighs as she looks at the picture with sadness “I hung it up because it reminds me of a happier time.” She took the picture frame and turned the picture back to the wall. “But every time I look at it, I only see a time full of lies."</p>
<p> Asami had a sad glint in her eyes when she asks "Then why did you hang it up?"</p>
<p> Korra exhales, she places her right hand on the picture frame. "Even if Lin never wanted me, I can't forget the time we spent together."</p>
<p> Asami puts a hand on Korra’s hand, which is still on the picture frame.  She asks concerned "Maybe it would be best for you and Chief Beifong if you talked to each other."</p>
<p> Korra avoids Asami's eyes.  She says, barely audible, "She definitely doesn't want to see me." Before Asami could say anything, Korra says, "She barely endured me today."</p>
<p> Asami was shocked to hear it.</p>
<p> Asami tries to alleviate it. "Are you sure?  Maybe you misunderstood Chief Beifong."</p>
<p> Korra replies, "When I drove to the police station this morning to pack my remaining stuffs, she tried to persuade me to come back another time." Korra cried when she said, "She said, I'm welcome to take my time,  because she haven't found a new officer yet."</p>
<p> Asami took Korra in a compassionate hug.  She strokes the back of Korra, while Korra started to cry.</p>
<p> Asami says "Just let everything out Korra."</p>
<p> As they break the hug, Korra wipes away her tears.</p>
<p> Asami smiles softly. "Do you need another minute?"</p>
<p> Korra shakes her head.  She waved to the coffee table "Let's start eating, otherwise the food will be cold."</p>
<p> When Korra went to the couch, Asami couldn't help but look at the picture frame again.</p>
<p> She looks at Korra who is currently sitting on the couch and smiles softly at the sight.</p>
<p> She also went to the couch and sat next to Korra.  She looks at her plate and sees that Korra has made dumplings and kimchi for her.</p>
<p> Asami took the first bite, her eyes widening.  After swallowing the first bite, she says, “It's pretty tasty. Where did you get the food from?"</p>
<p> Korra smiles "I cooked it myself."</p>
<p> Asami was dumbfounded "You cooked it yourself?"</p>
<p> Korra gave a toothy smile.</p>
<p> Asami asks, stunned, "How did you manage something like this without having to call in the fire brigade?"</p>
<p> Korra scratched the back of her neck "I started learning to cook when I was still a kid because Mo- I mean Lin was always too busy and she practically only fed on coffee." Korra looks sadly at her plate. "I thought that it makes her happy that she finally gets something decent in her stomach, but it looks like she never really liked my food."</p>
<p> Asami puts a hand on Korra’s shoulder "I'm sure she enjoyed your meal. She certainly only had problems expressing her feelings."</p>
<p> Korra nodded slightly.  She says with a fake smile "Eat up. As soon as we have finished eating, I'll get the files."</p>
<p> Asami nodded and started eating again.  Although she is looking forward to seeing the files, she is still worried about her friend.  She wishes there was something she could do to reconcile Korra and Lin.</p>
<p>———————————————————————</p>
<p>Korra and Asami have just finished their food.</p>
<p> After Korra took the plates away, she put the box that she packed in the police station that morning on the coffee table and looks for the files that she promised Asami.</p>
<p> When Korra fishes out the files, she hands them to Asami.  She says with a gentle smile "As promised the files on your mother's case."</p>
<p> Asami shivers a little as she holds the files in her hands.  Before she had a chance to open the first file, Korra puts a hand on her hand.</p>
<p> Asami turns her gaze to Korra.</p>
<p> Korra says in a compassionate tone, “I have to warn you, there are photos from your mother in this files. They are not for the faint of heart. If you'd prefer, I could take the photos out before you open the files."</p>
<p> Asami shakes her head. She says with a determined expression, "I need to know."</p>
<p> Korra nodded and removes her hand from Asamis.</p>
<p> Asami opens the first file labeled Y-753 and nearly had a heart attack. There were two photos on the first page. The first photo shows her mother alive and well. The second, however, shows her burned body.</p>
<p> Asami came to tears at the photos. She reads through the entire report, which says it was a bad break-in, which resulted in Yasuko Sato falling victim to a firebender.  The murderer then disappeared without a trace.</p>
<p> Korra puts a supporting hand on Asami's shoulder.</p>
<p> Asami wipes away her tears and took the next file labeled B-139.  she opened the file and saw the mugshot of whoever killed her mother.  It was a former member of the triple tread triads.  It was a Firebender, his name was Raijin the Thunder.  He was either in his late thirties or early forties.  He has amber eyes and black hair with a gray base.</p>
<p> As Asami turned to the next page, she saw a photo of a twelve-year-old Korra leading away a badly battered Raijin.</p>
<p> Asami smiles at the photo.  She turns her gaze to Korra and asks "How did you manage to arrest a former triad member at the age of twelve?"</p>
<p> Korra smiles softly. "I just saw the clues."</p>
<p> "What clues?"</p>
<p> Korra took the first file and took out one of the photos and a report. In the photo was the outline of the Sato Estate.</p>
<p> Korra points to one of the windows and the bedroom where Asami's mother was murdered.</p>
<p> "According to the police report, the triad scum broke in through this window and wanted to steal your valuables, at least according to the report."</p>
<p> "What do you mean by that?  Didn't he mean to steal anything? ”Asami asks.</p>
<p> Korra nodded "According to the report, the triad member broke in one hour before your mother showed up." Asami's eyes widen at this realization.  Korra continues “He was alone in your house for one hour.  He had all the time in the world to steal your valuables and run away.  However, he stayed in the room next to your parents' bedroom for one hour.  Then the question came to me, why did a triad member who had one hour free time stay in a room and steal nothing?  The solution is as simple as it is cruel."</p>
<p> Before Korra could answer, Asami blurted out "Because he wanted to kill someone!"</p>
<p> Korra nodded slightly, she takes out another photo and points to a slightly burned note “The note was found in your estate.  What was written on it could no longer be read because the note was burnt, but you could still see the logo on the edge.  It's the logo of a bar. When I identified the logo, I went there straight away."</p>
<p>———————————————————————<br/>
Five years ago.</p>
<p> It was in the evening when a twelve-year-old Korra stood in front of a bar.  She wore a dark green coat and a full bag before going in, she stomped on the floor and felt with her seismic sense what was in the bar.  Apart from the usual guests who are in the bar, she feels a secret room that is in a back room.</p>
<p> Korra takes a deep breath before going inside.</p>
<p> As soon as she went through the door, a stench came into her nose, whereupon she almost immediately went out again.  Ignoring the smell and any drunk patrons, she went to the bar. She sat down and waited for the bartender to notice her.</p>
<p> It didn't take long for the bartender to notice her. He was a tall, muscular man with a scar on his left cheek and a slightly cut ear.  He went to Korra and immediately said in a deafening tone, “Children are forbidden in this bar. Go out immediately."</p>
<p> Korra smiles mentally. She's been waiting for this bartender. She read his file. He was a backer of the triads. He is someone who passes information to the triads.</p>
<p> Korra says in a sugar-sweet voice, “It's okay. I'm not here to have a drink."</p>
<p> The bartender asks more out of curiosity than interest, "Then why are you here?"</p>
<p> Korra smiles slyly "I'm here to look for an assassin."</p>
<p> Instead of reacting shocked or angry, the bartender started laughing loudly. "What does a little girl like you want from an assassin?!"</p>
<p> Korra looks around, luckily the guests were either too drunk or too loud to overhear.  She turns to the bartender and tells her made-up story "I want to hire an assassin to have my mother's boyfriend killed."</p>
<p> The bartender was shocked when he looks into the face of the girl in front of him, he cannot find any sense of humor.</p>
<p> He never bothered to forward someone to an assassin, but something else bothers him “Let's say that I know an assassin.  How do you want to pay him?” He asks sarcastically “With the contents of your piggy bank?”</p>
<p> Korra has already expected this answer and puts the bag on the counter.</p>
<p> The bartender saw that the bag is almost as big as the girl.</p>
<p> Korra opens the bag without the bartender being able to see the contents and takes out a few yuans. </p>
<p> When she shows him the bills, she says, “The bag is full of yuans. I'm sure the money will be enough for a little murder.</p>
<p> The bartender's eyes widen.</p>
<p> He clears his throat, "Please excuse me for a minute." Without waiting for an answer, he disappeared into the back room.</p>
<p> It took a few minutes for him to come out again.  He says to Korra "Follow me, I have what you are looking for here."</p>
<p> Korra grabs the bag and went into the back room with the bartender.</p>
<p> The bartender opens a secret door in the back room. "Go through."</p>
<p> Korra nodded and went through the secret door. She came to a secret room where two men were standing by the door and three people were sitting around a table playing poker.</p>
<p> When the men’s around the table noticed Korra, they started laughing.</p>
<p> One of them says “Seriously?! A little girl asked for an assassin!"</p>
<p> Korra ignores the laughter and asks "Yes, I'm here to hire an assassin." She slams her bag on the floor and opens it.</p>
<p> All the men stopped suddenly at the contents of the bag.</p>
<p> There was a pile of yuan in the bag.</p>
<p> The men stare greedily into the bag.  Some of the men even got drool from their mouths.</p>
<p> Korra points to the bag "That's half the amount I'm willing to pay."</p>
<p> The men stare at the girl.</p>
<p> One of them clears his throat and says "Who's the target?"</p>
<p> "The boyfriend from my mother," says Korra.</p>
<p> The same man asks "Why should we kill your mother's boyfriend?" In reality, they didn't care who they have to kill.</p>
<p> Korra glares "He's a lousy bastard who hits my mother and steals all the money from her and spends it on his stupid games of chance."</p>
<p> The man nodded “All right, we accept your assignment.” He waves to his men that they should come closer. “They are the best there are.  Choose one for your self."</p>
<p> Korra looks at all the men, thinking, 'I hope it works.‘ "I want the best of them.  One who leaves no evidence behind. After all, I don't want to end up in prison."</p>
<p> "Then I would be the best for this job." Said a voice from further away.</p>
<p> Korra turns to a man who is just entering through another secret door, who is in turn accompanied by two men.</p>
<p> Korra raised a brow “Who are you?"</p>
<p> The man straightened his collar when he snickers a little “I am Raijin the thunder. I'm the best assassin there is in Republic City."</p>
<p> Korra had a fake enthusiasm expression "Did you carry out any assassination attempt that I might have heard of?"</p>
<p> Raijin laughs a little "How do you say so beautifully, an assassin enjoys and is silent."</p>
<p> Korra grumbles "I would say the same, when I haven't achieved anything."</p>
<p> Raijin narrows his eyes "You brat, how dare you?"</p>
<p> Korra shrugs and turns to the other men "Does any of you have any stories for me?"</p>
<p> Raijin glares “You little brat!  I won't let anyone ignore me!"</p>
<p> Korra turns back to him. "Then you should have done something amazing if I am not supposed to ignore you." Flames were already coming from the hands of Raijin.  Korra crossed her arms "Why should I choose an 'assassin' who doesn't even have an example for me?"</p>
<p> Raijin clenched his teeth’s "You want to hear an example, here are a few! I killed the previous leader of the Red Monsoon. I killed the boyfriend from the daughter of the CEO from the cabbage corp. And something I‘m really proud of, I murdered Yasuko Sato exactly five years ago."</p>
<p> Korra smiles slyly. "That's all I wanted to hear."</p>
<p> This statement from Korra surprises everyone in the room.</p>
<p> Before either of them could react, Korra stomps on the ground, whereupon Stone walls lock the doors.</p>
<p> “What does that mean?!” asks one of the men.</p>
<p> Korra took out her badge “You are all under arrest. You have the right to remain silent, everything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you can't afford one, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights or do you want me to repeat them for you?"</p>
<p>The men in the room started laughing again.</p>
<p>They started to say.</p>
<p>"Seriously?! A little girl works for the police."</p>
<p> "Is the badge even real?"</p>
<p> "I don't know whether to laugh or to spit?"</p>
<p> "Chief Beifong must be really desperate when she hires a child."</p>
<p>Korra glares on the last comment.</p>
<p> Raijin laughs, he waves through the room “In case you didn't notice, little girl. You are now locked up with us in a room where no one will hear your screams.“</p>
<p> Korra brought her fists together, cracking them "Wrong. I am not locked up with you, but you with me!"</p>
<p> Before either of the men understood what Korra meant by this, Korra threw off her coat and revealed her metal bending uniform.</p>
<p> Korra takes out her metal cables and the chaos started.</p>
<p>———————————————————————<br/>
A few minutes later.</p>
<p> Korra tied up all the men’s before turning to Raijin, who is with bleeding nose and some bruises on the floor.</p>
<p> Korra had him chi-blocked before she tied the men’s up.</p>
<p> Raijin, who is looking up at Korra, says "This is the biggest mistake of your life."</p>
<p> Korra laughs as she turns away from him and picks up her bag. "I'll tell you what your biggest mistake was. You didn't examine the contents of the bag before you confess to the murder.” She emptied the contents of her bag over Raijin. Aside from a few yuans, a lot of phone books fell on him and hit him in the face.</p>
<p> Raijin blurted out "There were phone books in there?!"</p>
<p> Korra waves a finger and says in a sing song voice "Always check the content."</p>
<p> She turns away from Raijin and goes to a phone, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have an important call to make." She dials a number and, after the other line is picked up, she says "This is Officer Korra. I arrested Yasuko Sato's killer and several other assassins. Please send a patrol car to my location."</p>
<p> "While you're at it, call my lawyer." Says Raijin with a devious smile. "I'm sure I'll be out in less than a day."</p>
<p> Korra asks with a smug smile “And what do you want to say to him?  Like that you and the rest of your men were beaten up by a little girl."</p>
<p>Raijin has a dumbstruck expression.</p>
<p>Korra turns back to the phone "I thought so."</p>
<p>———————————————————————<br/>
Presents. </p>
<p>At the same time in Lin’s office.</p>
<p>Lin was sitting in her office eating a box full of premium noodles from the supermarket.</p>
<p>She didn't even eat half of the box when she said, "Maybe I should have told her how much I liked her food?"</p>
<p>Lin sighs and continues to eat her noodles.</p>
<p>While eating, she looks at Korra's sketchbook that Korra called "Family Album".</p>
<p> Lin isn't sure why she brought it with her to her office, but she somehow feels better knowing it's around her.</p>
<p> She turns to the next page and sees a twelve year old Korra lead her first criminal away.</p>
<p> Lin remembers the day exactly, and when she thinks about it like that, she's ashamed of the way she acted.</p>
<p>Lin thinks back.</p>
<p>———————————————————————<br/>
5 years ago </p>
<p>Shortly thereafter Korra defeated the triads. </p>
<p> One patrol car and a truck were parked in front of the bar. The police are putting all the men’s that Korra has tied up in the truck, while Korra is putting Raijin in the truck.</p>
<p> When the men’s were being driven to the prison, another police car came to a stop in front of Korra.</p>
<p>Lin got out of the car.</p>
<p> Korra had a toothy smile. However, the smile faded when she saw Lin's expression.  Lin have a murderous expression.</p>
<p> Korra gulps when she saw Lin.  Even though Lin is much taller than Korra, at this moment Korra still feels much smaller than before.</p>
<p> Lin asks with clenched teeth’s "What were you doing out here so late?"</p>
<p> Korra could hardly get a sound out.  She plays with her fingers when she barely audibly says "I've solved one of the unsolved cases.“</p>
<p> Lin rubs the bridge between her eyes "Let's talk it over on the way home."</p>
<p> Before Korra even had a chance to say anything, Lin grabbed Korra's left ear and pulled her to the police car, while Korra screamed in pain.</p>
<p> Lin put Korra in the car and immediately started driving.</p>
<p> Korra and Lin were in the car. Korra rubs her ear to numb the pain. There is an uncomfortable silence.</p>
<p> Korra couldn't stand the silence and asks "Shall I make you something to eat when we get home?"</p>
<p> Lin doesn't answer anything and continues driving with her anger read expression.</p>
<p> Korra tries a new approach “It's pretty warm for this time of year. Don't you think so?"</p>
<p>Still no answer.</p>
<p> Korra sighs, she reached into her pocket and took out her badge. She takes a good look at it before she hold it out for her mother.</p>
<p> Lin glanced to the Badge "Why are you showing me your badge?"</p>
<p> Korra exhales "I give you the badge back."</p>
<p> Lin hits the brakes so hard that if Korra weren't buckled up, she would have slammed into the window.</p>
<p> Lin glares at Korra, causing Korra to sink into her seat.</p>
<p> Lin says in her usual tone "Why do you want to give me your badge back?"</p>
<p> Korra averted her gaze "You probably want to fire me anyway, so I can give you the badge right away back."</p>
<p> Lin grumbles "Why do you think I'll fire you?"</p>
<p> Korra slumps "Because I solved a case on my own?"</p>
<p> Lin shakes her head, which surprised Korra.  "If I fire you, it's because you stormed a triad hiding place without reinforcement." Before Korra had a chance to reply anything, Lin yelled "What were you thinking?!"</p>
<p> Korra crouches, she didn’t want to tell Lin that she only solves this case to make her proud, so she replies, “I thought that it was my duty as the Avatar to help the world, and because you don't want me to tell the world that I am the Avatar, so I thought that I will at least help this city for the beginning.“</p>
<p> Lin narrows her eyes "Just because you are the Avatar doesn't mean you have to put yourself in danger."</p>
<p> Korra plays with her fingers when she says "Avatar Aang was my age when he helped end the Hundred Years War."</p>
<p> "Avatar Aang was 112 when he helped end the war and your not even half as old as he was." says Lin stoic.</p>
<p> Korra blushed when she looks to the seat.</p>
<p> Lin rubs the bridge between her eyes "Now tell me why you stormed this bar all by yourself?"</p>
<p> Korra sighs "I saw a clue and wanted to get started right away before the trail got too cold."</p>
<p> Lin glares “I talked to the archive manager, he told me that you had Yasuko Sato's files given to you.  Why did you want this file of all things?"</p>
<p> Korra sighs “I wanted to help this dead woman's family so I had her files given to me. I've found some clues that no one has ever noticed.“ Korra smiles softly. "It looks like I was right."</p>
<p> Lin shakes his head "Just because you think you caught the criminal doesn't mean you have the right one."</p>
<p> Korra crossed her arms and pouted "But he confessed to the murder."</p>
<p> Lin rolls her eyes "And why do you believe the words of a triad scum?"</p>
<p> "Because I didn't feel a lie in his words."</p>
<p> Lin raised a brow "Wait a minute, what do you mean by that?"</p>
<p> Korra looks Lin in the eye when she says, “I can't explain it to myself, but I can somehow sense it when someone lies to me. And this triad scum didn't lie to me about Yasuko Sato's murder."</p>
<p> "You're a truth seer!" Exclaimed Lin.</p>
<p> "A what?" Asks Korra with a raised brow.</p>
<p> "A truth seer is someone who can find out lies based on the person's pulse," says Lin.</p>
<p> “So is that good or bad?” Asks Korra.</p>
<p> Lin snickers, although it's hard to see by her stoic expression "That's very good."</p>
<p> Korra exhales in relief.</p>
<p> Korra gulps as Lin approaches her.  However, she is surprised when Lin takes her in a hug.</p>
<p> Lin says "It looks like you've solved your first case."</p>
<p> Korra smiles when she is hugged by Lin. "Does it mean I won't get in trouble?" Asks Korra hopefully.</p>
<p>When Lin loosens the hug, she says with a devilish smile, "Oh, you will definitely get in trouble."</p>
<p>"Oh man." Korra pouted.</p>
<p> "But before that we'll do something else," says Lin as she starts the car again and drives off.</p>
<p> Korra realizes that they are not going in the direction of their home. "Where are we driving?"</p>
<p> As she turns left at the next bifurcation, Lin says, "We're heading to Future Industries."</p>
<p>———————————————————————<br/>
A little bit later.</p>
<p> Lin went to the Future Industries building to speak to Hiroshi Sato while Korra waits in the car.</p>
<p> To pass the time, Korra took a piece of metal from her uniform and bends it into various shapes until the car door was harshly opened.</p>
<p> Lin got in the car and slammed the door shut. She starts the car and angrily drove away from the Future Industries area.</p>
<p> When they drove a few meters away from the site, Korra asks "Has something happened in the Future Industries building?"</p>
<p> Lin grumbles "Sato is an ungrateful man." Was the only thing Lin said.</p>
<p> Korra knows it's a bad idea to ask more questions, so she stayed quiet while Lin drives on.</p>
<p>———————————————————————<br/>
Present.</p>
<p>In Korra’s apartment. </p>
<p> Korra has just finished telling Asami the story of how she caught her mother's killer.</p>
<p> Asami had tears in her eyes when she overheard Korra catching her mother's murderer at such a young age.</p>
<p> Asami couldn't get a sound out, nor did she have to, with what she is going to do now.</p>
<p> She took Korra in a tight hug, which Korra returned after a few seconds.</p>
<p> Asami says "I can't thank you enough for what you did for my family."</p>
<p> Korra smiles by the embrace.  She patted Asami on her back when she says “Everything is fine. I only did what was for a long time overdue."</p>
<p> Asami and Korra released the hug. Korra wipes away Asami's last tears with her thumbs.</p>
<p> Asami blushed slightly when Korra wiped away her tears.</p>
<p> Korra asks with a gentle smile "Are you feeling a little better?"</p>
<p> Asami nodded, she turned her gaze back to the file and, after turning to the next page, she saw another mugshot.  It was a man in his early thirties.  He had black hair and brown eyes.  He seems to come from the Earth kingdom.</p>
<p> Asami asks when she took the photo "Who is that?"</p>
<p> “That was Raijin's cell neighbor. You know who killed him.“</p>
<p>———————————————————————<br/>
For 5 years.</p>
<p> Five days after Raijin was arrested.</p>
<p> Korra and Lin were just in jail with Saikhan and two other officers.  He told them hours ago that Raijin would tell them who hired him to kill Yasuko Sato, in exchange he just wanted to be put in another cell.</p>
<p> Lin has been trying to get him to speak for the past few days.  Even though she more or less intimidated him, he still didn't give anything away and now he's ready to talk without further ado.</p>
<p> What surprised them all, however, was the fact that he just wants to be moved to another cell.</p>
<p> While the five were on the way, Korra asks "Why does he want to talk to us now after all this time?"</p>
<p> "We'll find out in a moment." Lin says as they slowly approach the cell.</p>
<p> When they were only three cells away, they all heard a loud "Please don’t!" Followed by a loud shriek.</p>
<p> "AAAAHHHHHH!!!"</p>
<p> When the police heard this, they all ran to the cell.</p>
<p> As they stood in front of the cell, they saw Raijin's cell neighbor holding him by the collar with one hand and a bloody sharp wooden knife with the other.</p>
<p> Raijin's lifeless corpse was thrown to the ground by his cell neighbor.</p>
<p> His throat was slit from ear to ear.  He lay there with a puddle of his own blood forming under him.</p>
<p> When Korra saw Raijin's body, she almost puked if  Lin hadn’t pushed her behind her beforehand.</p>
<p> Lin asks with a murderous glare "Why did you do that?"</p>
<p> The killer looks intrepid into Lin's eyes and replied "Because the revolution had started." After he said this short sentence he rammed the wooden knife into the artery in his throat.</p>
<p> When Korra watched this, she passed out.</p>
<p>———————————————————————<br/>
Present. </p>
<p> Asami stares wide-eyed at Korra as she finishes her story.</p>
<p> Korra exhales “After this incident, I realized that the police profession is serious.  Mo- I mean Lin asked afterwards if I would like to quit.  However, I did not want to quit and continued to work as an officer.“</p>
<p> Asami was impressed by Korra’s devotion to her old profession, but she has a question that doesn't make sense to her "Why were you in jail with Chief Beifong?"</p>
<p> “Because I am a truth seer.  That was the quickest and easiest way to find out whether Raijin was lying or telling us the truth."</p>
<p> Asami nodded "Have you ever found out why his cell neighbor killed him?"</p>
<p> Korra shakes her head.  She took the mugshot of the killer from Raijin and said, “The most logical answer was revenge.  Raijin had killed or otherwise harmed many people.  We suspected that the man wanted revenge for a loved one."</p>
<p> Korra looks at the photo a little, her eyes widening.  Korra trembles a little when she takes a closer look at the photo.</p>
<p> Asami notices Korra’s trembling and asks worried "Are you okay?"</p>
<p> Suddenly and without answering, Korra got up, disappeared into her room and came back with a cloth that she slammed on the table.</p>
<p> Asami is surprised about the bandanna, but before she could ask, she noticed it too.</p>
<p> The man in the mugshot had a similar cloth attached to his right upper arm.</p>
<p> Korra says, without Asami asking her, “I recently took this bandana off an equalist.  And the photo shows exactly the same cloth." She looks Asami in the eye when she announces "I think the Equalist conspiracy goes much deeper than previously thought."</p>
<p> Asami sees how serious Korra is with her statement. She asks worried "What are you going to do now?"</p>
<p> Korra thinks briefly “Now I can't do anything at all. But tomorrow, as soon as noon strikes, I will interrogate all the equalists I arrested today. Perhaps one of them can tell me what it has to do with the person who killed Raijin."</p>
<p> Asami smiles softly when she sees how determined Korra is dealing with the matter.</p>
<p> After a while Asami says, “It's getting late. I think it's time to go home."</p>
<p> Korra blushed when she only now realizes what time it is.  She asks "Shall I drive you home?"</p>
<p> Asami smiles gently “That won't be necessary, but thanks."</p>
<p> "Then at least let me accompany you to your moped."</p>
<p> Asami nodded.</p>
<p> As they both go outside to Asami's moped, Korra says, a little embarrassed, "I hope the files have given you some consolation."</p>
<p> Asami almost came to tears when she took Korra in a hug “You have no idea how much.  Thanks to you, I can finally be reassured that my mother can rest in peace."</p>
<p> Korra didn't know how to answer, so she quietly returns the hug.</p>
<p> After they break the hug, Korra says before Asami gets on her moped, "I think you would like this."</p>
<p> Korra gives Asami a photo of her mother that was in one of the files.</p>
<p> Asami had the widths smile that Korra saw tonight.</p>
<p> Asami asks, somewhat worried, "Won't you have any problems if you handed me the photo?"</p>
<p> Korra gave a toothy smile "What nobody knows doesn't make anyone hot."</p>
<p> Asami gave Korra a quick kiss on the cheek "Goodnight Korra and thank you for everything."</p>
<p> Korra blushed furiously and replied "Your welcome." She added after a few more seconds "Goodnight and drive safe."</p>
<p> As Asami gets on her moped, she waves goodbye before she starts driving.</p>
<p> Korra paused until she can no longer see Asami.</p>
<p> She went back to her apartment, since she has nothing to do, she went to take a bath before heading to bed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter: „The spirit of the companionship part 3“</p>
<p>Please leave a comment or kudo.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Spirit of the companionship part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The last part of this chapter.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This time without arts.</p><p>The arts are drawn by me</p><p>Twitter: twitter.com/lyoart<br/>Tumblr: lyo-art.tumblr.com<br/>Patreon: patreon.com/lyo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 5: Spirit of the companionship part 3</p><p>The next day in Korra’s office.</p><p> Korra sat at her desk and types both the yesterday's report into her typewriter and the one from the previous day.</p><p> She has to kill some time before she can interrogate both the arrested Equalists and the three tripple treat triads.</p><p> Korra is typing the last sentence of her report when someone knocks on the door.</p><p> “Come in.” She calls while she arranges her reports.</p><p> When Korra looks at the door, she sees three people come through the door.</p><p> Asami, Mako and Bolin with Pabu on his shoulder came in.</p><p> Korra smiled "Hey guys, I didn't think I'd see you here so early."</p><p> Asami replies the smile. "I was actually on my way to see you, but when I got here, I met the two of them in front of the building.  They also planned to visit you."</p><p> Bolin was the first of the two brothers to say in a far too happy voice, “How is the head of the task force feeling today? I heard that your task force has been very active in the last few days."</p><p> Korra says with a fake smile “I cannot complain.” But she and Asami know that it is not true.</p><p> Mako looks around the office and says in his typical tone "If you judge from the office, I would say that you earn not badly in the task force."</p><p> Korra shrugs "As I said, I can't complain." She took the documents that she had just finished working on and placed them on the shelf behind her.  She turns back to her friends. “Now I have a question for you guys. Why are you here?“</p><p> Bolin was the one who said, a little embarrassingly, “You probably know that the Probending Championship have been brought forward. We asked ourselves, since your training has worked wonders for us, whether you would go through another training session with us today."</p><p> Korra sighs “I'm sorry, Bolin, but unfortunately I can't.  I still have so much to do, but since I have tomorrow a free day, I could go through a training session with you tomorrow."</p><p> "It won't work tomorrow." Was Mako's blunt answer.</p><p> So that no misunderstandings arise, Bolin explains for his brother "What Mako meant by that is, since tomorrow is our first game, we cannot risk that we will contest the first round if we are too tired or hurt."</p><p> Korra nodded “Unfortunately I can't do anything about it. I have to work."</p><p> Bolin is disappointed, but understands that Korra cannot help them.</p><p> Mako understands it too, but unlike Bolin, it doesn't show on his face.</p><p> Korra turns to Asami and says with a smile, "I'm sure that you have a different motive for coming here than these two."</p><p> Asami smiles and nodded "Yes, I actually came here to ask you-"</p><p> "Knock!  Knock!  Knock! "</p><p> Asami was interrupted by a loud knock.</p><p> Korra gives Asami an apologetic look.</p><p> “Come in.” Korra calls.</p><p> The door opened and two task force members came in.</p><p> Korra remembers them immediately, they were the same ones who chased Mr. Chung the day before.</p><p> One of the two says "Boss, the interrogation room is now free, you can interrogate the Equalists if you want."</p><p> Korra nodded "Prepare a car for me, I'll be leaving in a few minutes."</p><p> The task force members salute and close the door behind them.</p><p> Korra turns to her friends "I'm sorry, but duty calls."</p><p> Bolin waves frantically and enthusiastically his hands.  He beams "Wait, wait, wait, you are going to interrogate a couple of Equalists?!"</p><p> "And a couple of triads members," says Korra as she grabs a notebook and a pen.</p><p> Bolin squeals "Can we come with you."</p><p> Korra raised a brow "Why should I take you with me?"</p><p> Bolin has stars in his eyes when he says "I've always wanted to be part of an interrogation."</p><p> Mako clears his throat.</p><p> Bolin blushed and scratched the back of his head “I meant as a spectator.  Not as someone who is being interrogated."</p><p> Korra deadpanned "You've been interrogated before, haven't you?"</p><p> Bolin blushed, he plays with his fingers when he says "Maybe?"</p><p> Before Korra could say 'no', Mako says with a casual shrug "I honestly would be interested in that too."</p><p> Korra frowned, but before she could say anything, Asami interjects, “That's why I came here, by the way. I wanted to ask you if I could be there when you interrogate the Equalists and triads."</p><p> Korra’s eyes widen slightly. "You want to be there when I interrogate a few guys?"</p><p> Asami nodded.</p><p> Korra doesn't know what to say.  It was very difficult for her to refuse Asamis requests.</p><p> After a short time Korra slumps in her seat and says defeated "All right, you can come with me."</p><p> The three were thrilled to hear that Korra will take them with her after all.</p><p> Korra glares at them and points on every single one of them "But you have to promise me that you will stick to the rules there and do exactly what I tell you."</p><p> Bolin jumps into the air and shouts "Juhu!"</p><p> While Bolin is cheering, Mako says with a shrug "That's fine with me." He doesn't show it, but he was very excited to be able to see a interrogation. Since he met Korra, he has been very impressed and fascinated by the work of the police, even though Korra is no longer with the police.</p><p> Korra grabs her things. She got up and went to the door.  As she picks up the doorknob, she says to her friends "If you want to come with me, come."</p><p> When she opened the door, she almost ran into someone standing in front of it.</p><p> If Korra took a closer look at the person, she saw the person who she wouldn’t have expected to see here.</p><p> In front of her stood Lin, who stands in front of her with one hand raised as if to knock on the door.</p><p> Korra asks astonished "Mo- I mean Chief Beifong, what are you doing here so early?"</p><p> Lin lowered her arm, she don’t show it, but it hits her very much that Korra calls her by her title instead of 'mom'.</p><p> "Good morning Korra, do you have some time for me?" Lin asks a little too stiffly.</p><p> Korra looks at her friends and then back at Lin. “Actually, I don't have time right now. I have to go somewhere.“</p><p> "It won't take too long," says Lin.</p><p> Korra sighs and steps aside so Lin can enter.</p><p> Korra closed the door behind Lin.</p><p> Lin looks around the office and says, "Your office looks almost exactly like mine."</p><p> Korra points to the door "Yeah, apart from the fact that the door is not soundproof."</p><p> Lin nodded.</p><p> Korra crossed her arms "Why are you here now?"</p><p> Lin reaches into his pocket and takes out the Polar Beardog figure and holds it out to Korra. "You forgot this figure yesterday, I thought you would like it back."</p><p> Korra’s eyes widen.  Reluctantly she takes her figure and looks at it a little sadly.</p><p> Unlike the others, Asami notices Korra's gloomy mood when she places her figure on her table.</p><p> Korra inhales and exhales before turning to Lin. She asks cautiously "Was it all or is there anything else?"</p><p> Lin seems even stiffer than usual when she asks "Where are you going now?"</p><p> Korra holds up her notebook when she says, “I don't know if you heard it or not, but my team took down another Equalist Storage yesterday and arrested a lot of Equalists. I'm on my way to the police station to interrogate those who we arrested."</p><p> Lin nodded "Yeah, I heard about it when the Equalists were delivered to my station last night."</p><p> Bolin raised a brow he says to Korra "I thought you would interrogate them here in the town hall."</p><p> Mako slaps the back of his head lightly. "If it were like that, she wouldn't need a vehicle."</p><p> Bolin rubs the back of his head "That makes sense."</p><p> Lin looks at the rest of the people in the office. "What are you doing here anyway?"</p><p> Korra explains, "They will come with me for interrogation."</p><p> "You're taking civilians with you to a interrogation?!" Lin says angrily.</p><p> All those present except for Korra were slightly frightened by this outbreak.</p><p> Korra rolls her eyes "Whom I take with me and don’t is non of you business, Chief Beifong."</p><p> Lin doesn't know whether to be angry with Korra or rather sad.</p><p> Before Lin had the chance to say anything, Korra says, "If you want to know, I'll take them with me because I asked every single one of them."</p><p> All present including Lin raised their brows.</p><p> Korra waved to the brothers “Mako and Bolin have experience with the triads, that's why they come with us.” She waved to Asami “And Asami comes with me because we wanted to discuss an idea that I have proposed for years. She wants to see whether it is possible or not."</p><p> Lin rubs the bridge between her eyes "How often should I tell you that something like this is impossible?"</p><p> Korra crossed her arms "If you finally consider to hire an engineer or an technician to check it out."</p><p> Asami thinks, 'What kind of idea are they talking about?'</p><p> Lin remembers why she came here and says "Korra there is something we need to talk about."</p><p> Korra was about to say something, but is interrupted when the door is opened.</p><p> They all look at the door and see councilman Tarrlok entering the office.</p><p> Korra salutes and says "Councilman Tarrlok."</p><p> Tarrlok says "Good morning Korra."</p><p> Korra put her arm down and looks at Lin, who glares at her. Korra whispers to her “What? He's my boss."</p><p> Lin doesn't reply and turns to Tarrlok. "What do you want here so early?"</p><p> Tarrlok smiles slyly. "I could ask you the same thing, Chief."</p><p> Lin grumbles.</p><p> Tarrlok asks with a mischievous grin "Are you here to visit your daughter."</p><p> Bolin blurted out "Chief Beifong has a daughter?!"</p><p> All eyes in the room fall on Bolin, with Korra and Lin‘'s looks being the darkest.</p><p> Bolin crouches slightly when everyone looks  at him. After the gazes went away from him, he whispers to his brother "Did you know that Korra is Chief Beifong's daughter?"</p><p> Mako looks at his brother skeptically. “Yes.  Didn't I tell you that?"</p><p> Bolin gaped when he heard this.  But his mouth closed and turned into a squeal, he was about to ask Korra all kinds of questions, but before he could say anything, Asami put a hand on his shoulder and shook her head. Bolin understood the gesture and remained silent for the moment.</p><p> Lin turns back to Tarrlok and says "It's none of your business why I'm here."</p><p> Tarrlok shrugged "It's actually pretty good that you're here."</p><p> Lin furrowed her brows "Why?"</p><p> Tarrlok takes out three envelopes and hands one to Korra and one to Lin. With the last one he turns to Asami and says “Ms.  Sato I don't know what you're doing here, but I really hope that you and your father will show up at the gala?"</p><p> When Asami, Korra and Lin take a closer look at the envelopes, they see that they got invitations.</p><p> "You gotta be kidding me." Says Korra and Lin in unison.</p><p> Lin's eyes narrowed at the invitation, she looked back up at Tarrlok with a mix of surprise and anger "A gala?! Seriously?!"</p><p> "In two days, in honor for our Task Force."  The councilman replied calmly. He see’s to Korra "They did an exceptional job the last few days. I think they deserve some appreciation."</p><p> "You want to throw a gala after one mission!? You realize how ridiculous that sounds!?" Says Lin.</p><p> Korra mutters to herself "It was more than just one mission." Although she agrees that a gala is a stupid idea, she still feels hurt that Lin says something like that about her and her task force performance.</p><p> "You're not looking at the big picture here, Chief Beifong." Tarrlok suddenly shifted to his more serious look, he continues "Amon is a threat to the entire city, we shouldn't be the only ones having to deal with him. The people must realize how dangerous the Equalists are, this gala could help."</p><p> Asami sees Korra's gloomy mood and tries to help her by saying, “Korra, I think it's time to leave. At least I would like to see if your idea would work or not."</p><p> Korra smiles gently and nodded. She says to Lin and Tarrlok, "If you'll excuse us, we still have a few people to interrogate."</p><p> Tarrlok adjusts his collar and says to Korra, “Get on with your work right away. You are doing exactly what I expect from the leader of the task force." before he went out of the office. </p><p> Korra ignores him and was about to walk through the door too until Lin says, "I was actually on my way back to the police station too. Maybe we can go there together."</p><p> Lin didn't see Korra’s expression as she had her back to her, but Asami saw it.</p><p> As Asami notices how uncomfortable Korra is feeling, she says for her "Chief Beifong, maybe you could meet us there, since there won't be enough space in the car, and maybe you could take Mako and Bolin with you."</p><p> She didn't give her a chance to contradict because she grabs Korra’s wrist and leads her to the parking lot afterwards.</p><p> Chief Beifong, Mako and Bolin watched, speechless and dumbstrucked, as Korra and Asami leave the office.</p><p> After a few embarrassing seconds, Lin turns with a glare to the two brothers and says in an anger read tone “If you want to come along, then come and no stupid remarks during the ride.” She waits for no questions and walks past them.</p><p> Bolin eyes Are shining, he whispers to his brother "Do you think it would be dangerous to ask her about her mother?" </p><p> Mako snorted "You're my brother, I'll get you a tombstone."</p><p> Bolin gulped and nodded. He understands that he shouldn't ask questions.</p><p>———————————————————————<br/>A little bit later.</p><p>Korra and Asami got into the waiting vehicle. Since Korra was feeling uncomfortable, she let Asami drive the car.</p><p> After pulling out of the parking garage, Asami says, to break the silence, "That was a pretty interesting morning."</p><p> "You can say that out loud." Was Korra’s emotionless reply.</p><p> Asami sighs “Why were you downcast when Lin brought your figure over to you? I thought such a gesture would please you."</p><p> Korra sighs "Normally it would, but I deliberately forgot my polarbear dog figure in the police station."</p><p>Asami raised a brow "Why."</p><p> Korra looks out the window and watches as the whole street goes in a blur past them. "I left my favorite figure there so that Mo- I mean Lin would keep it." She looks sadly out of the window when she adds "So that she has a little keepsake from me, but it looks like she doesn't want anything from me to remember me." Her tears came, which she wipes away immediately. She bows her head when she whispers "She probably just wants to forget me."</p><p> Asami puts one hand on Korra’s shoulder while holding the steering wheel with the other hand. She says in a sympathetic tone, "Maybe Chief Beifong only brought the figure back to you because she thought you wanted your favorite figure back."</p><p> Korra stares at Asami with wide eyes.</p><p> Asami continues as she watches the road. “I really can't imagine Chief Beifong going all the way just to forget you. Instead of just throwing the figure away, she drove to you just so she could give you your figure back, and if that's not enough evidence, she wanted to drive with you to the police station too.” She stops at a red light and sees  Korra straight in the eyes, "I think if she really wanted to forget you, she's doing a really bad job at it."</p><p> Korra has a little smile when she hears that.  She thinks, 'Could it be that I really meant something to her?' She shakes her head to clear her head.</p><p> When the light turned green, Asami started to drive again.</p><p> Asami notices that Korra is struggling internally, so she changes the subject by asking the question she would most like to ask in Korra's office “You and Chief Beifong had been talking about an idea that you looked like to have for years. What kind of idea was it?"</p><p> Korra waved a hand dismissively “It's okay, that was just an excuse because I really didn't feel like discussing why I took a civilian with me for interrogation. That's why I told her that you want to see if my idea can be put into practice."</p><p> "And what was your idea now?"</p><p> Korra says uncertainly, “It's probably a stupid idea, but I came up with the idea for a one-way mirror years ago. A mirror for the interrogation rooms. In the interrogation room the one-way mirror would look like a normal mirror, but in the next room you would be able to see through, like through a window.” She waits for an answer from Asami, but she just stares at her and blinks a few times. Korra sighs "I know it's a stupid idea, Lin and my former colleagues have told me enough times."</p><p>“It's actually a brilliant idea,” replies Asami.</p><p> Korra stares at Asami skeptically "You're making fun of me, aren't you?"</p><p> Asami shakes her head. "No, I think your idea is pretty promising."</p><p> "Really?" Asks Korra a little cautiously.</p><p> Asami smiles and nodded "As soon as I'm back in Future Industries, I'll try out whether your idea is feasible or not."</p><p> Korra blushed and scratched the back of her head "You know, you're the first one who doesn't think my idea is stupid."</p><p> Asami giggles "I can't imagine that. I am sure that you have a lot of good ideas."</p><p> Korra had a smug smile "Maybe you would like to hear my idea for an air cushion that could relieve the impact of a car accident?"</p><p> Asami has a big smile. "I'm dying to hear it."</p><p>———————————————————————<br/>At the same time in Lin’s car.</p><p> Lin drove with Mako and Bolin in the back seat in her emergency vehicle in the direction of the police station.</p><p> Lin drove the whole time with a grim expression on her face while Mako and Bolin sit stiffly in the back seat.</p><p> They felt very uncomfortable to sit in the same car as Chief Beifong. On the one hand because she is the chief, and on the other hand because, as Bolin recently learned, she is Korra’s mother.</p><p> After what felt like an eternity, Bolin broke the uncomfortable silence by asking "Can we at least turn on the radio."</p><p>"No." was Lin’s short answer.</p><p> Bolin slumps into his seat. He thinks about it for a moment before he asks, without knowing anything better, "Who is Korra’s father?"</p><p> Lin brakes so abruptly that if the brothers weren't wearing their seat belts, they would be thrown through the windshield.</p><p> The brothers gulps when Lin slowly turns to face them. She glares at them, especially on Bolin.</p><p> She says with clenched teeth’s "Child, you should stay out of business that is none of your business."</p><p> Bolin gulps and nodded.</p><p> Lin turned to the street and started driving again.</p><p> Mako whispers to his brother, "I told you not to ask her questions."</p><p> Bolin whispers back, "You forbade me to asking about Chief Beifong's mother, you didn't say anything about Korra."</p><p> "I thought it was clear." Mako whispers back a little louder.</p><p> "Shut up, I’m trying to drive." Lin says harshly to the two.</p><p> Mako and Bolin sat stiffly.  Bolin whispers, "Maybe we should stop talking until we get out of the car."</p><p> "That's the smartest thing you said today," Mako whispers back.</p><p>———————————————————————<br/>Later in the police station.</p><p> Korra and Asami parked the car when Lin was also about to park.</p><p> Korra doesn't wait for them to get out when she and Asami make their way to the station.</p><p> When she walked in, two of the task force members went straight to Korra and handed her some files containing information about the captured equalists and triads.</p><p> She was on her way to the interrogation room.  While she was about to open the metal door and interrogate her first prisoner, she was stopped when someone put a hand on her shoulder.</p><p> She turns around and sees Lin.</p><p> She asks "Why are you stopping me?"</p><p> Lin narrows her eyes "You can't just walk into the room alone and interrogate the equalists."</p><p> Korra rolls her eyes "Of course I can, after all, they were arrested by my team."</p><p> Lin groaned "What I meant by that is that you won't be the only one who will interrogate the equalists." Lin bends the door open herself and before she walks in, adds, "Since I have to interrogate them too, we will have to interrogate them together.”When she went in she said to Korra “Don't worry about your friends, I have sent them to the next room, where they will watch the interrogations.“</p><p> Korra had no chance to answer anything, she just watches with astonishment as Lin takes a seat at the table.</p><p> Lin looks at Korra and says, “What are you waiting for? Come in, or should I interrogate the equalists alone?“</p><p> Korra smiles slightly as she closed the door behind her and takes a seat next to Lin.  She places both the files and her notebook on the table.</p><p> The first equalist is placed on the seat in front of Korra and Lin by two officers. He tries to fight back when his hands are chained to the table.</p><p>When the officers leave the interrogation room and bends the door shut behind them, Lin opens the first file while Korra is ready to take notes.</p><p>———————————————————————<br/>At the same time in the next room.</p><p> Asami, Mako and Bolin watch the interrogation through a kind of lattice window.</p><p> They saw one equalist after the other either being led in or out of the room.</p><p> Asami and Mako in particular found it quite exciting to see Korra and Lin interrogating all the equalists. Lin intimidates them while Korra cradles them to safety.</p><p> Asami is certain that this is not the first time Korra and Lin are interrogating people, but if so, they seem to be a good team.</p><p> The three see how the last equalist is lead out.</p><p> Bolin slumps "Oh man, it looks like that was the last one."</p><p> Asami waved a hand "Don't worry Bolin, now the triads are being interrogated."</p><p> Bolin squeals, but he lost his joy when he saw who was being lead into the interrogation room.</p><p> It was Two Toed Ping who is now being interrogated.</p><p> Mako panicked a little when he saw him, of all people, sitting in the interrogation room, but he calmed down when he realized that he had nothing to fear, as Korra and Lin will probably only ask about yesterday.</p><p>———————————————————————<br/>In the interrogation room.</p><p> Korra looks at Two Toed Ping and asks her first question "Why were you being held by the equalists?"</p><p>Two Toed Ping shrugged "I can't explain myself."</p><p> Korra narrows her eyes "We interrogated the equalists before you and a couple of them told us that you and your comrades wanted to blackmail a bar owner."</p><p> "That's a lie," Two Toed Ping replies with a slimy smile.</p><p> Instead of answering anything, Korra takes some notes and lets Lin speak.</p><p> Lin took his file and said, “Let's see what we have on you. Burglary, extortion, coercion, property damage and attempted kidnapping." She slammed the file on the table, and angrily glared at Two Toed Ping, who winced in turn. She adds “You're in a whole mess of trouble, even if in that case you wouldn't have done anything, what you by the way did.“</p><p> With Two Toed Ping one word got stuck, so he asks with a dumbfounded expression "Attempted kidnapping?"</p><p> Korra explains, “The triads we arrested at Narooks Noddles a few days ago mentioned your name. They said that you ordered them to kidnap Asami Sato." She started to laugh. "What the triads couldn't do."</p><p> Two Toed Ping has a horrified expression for a second, but that goes away when a thought occurs to him.  He smiles slyly when he says "I have no idea what you're talking about."</p><p> Korra narrows her "Don't play dumb."</p><p> Two Toed Ping had a smug smile “Or what?  Do you want to tickle me until I speak?"</p><p> Korra had a smug smile, which confuses Two Toed Ping a little. She says very calmly “No, I'll just drag you to the main street and hang you on a pillory in front of the people. I bet the people who guys like you like to terrorize will like to talk to you with their fists.“ She looks at her fingernails when she adds, "Especially since you've lost your bending skills."</p><p>Two Toed Ping gulps he's panicking. He practically threw himself on his knees if his hands weren't chained to the table.  He says desperately “You can't do that, you are cops!  You are not allowed to do that!"</p><p> Korra chuckles. She points with a thump to Lin “She's a cop,” she now points to herself and taps at her badge “But as you can easily see, I'm not one. I'm the head of the task force, and my task force has more freedom than the police. I could beat you up here and now if I wanted to and nobody could stop me. Not even the chief who, by the way, is sitting next to me."</p><p> Two Toed Ping gulps, He broke into a sweat.</p><p> Korra says smugly “So what can it be. Do you voluntarily tell us what we want to know, or should I beat it out of you?"</p><p> Lin knows Korra is trying to scare Two Toed Ping, but she's pissed off that Korra does it this way.</p><p> After a few seconds he says with a devious smile "What would I get in turn?"</p><p> Korra knew he was going to say that and tells him, "I'm the head of the task force, if I wanted to, I could release you here within ten minutes."</p><p> Two Toed Ping smiles darkly "Deal."</p><p> Lin narrows her eyes at Korra and thinks, 'I don't care how much influence you have, I will certainly not release this triad scum.'</p><p> "Well, let's start with a few easy questions," says Korra. She flips to a blank page in her notebook and asks "Why did you order the kidnapping of Asami Sato?"</p><p> He hesitantly asks, "I thought you'd ask me about the equalists?"</p><p> "We'll get to that later." Korra glares at him "So you will now answer the question, or do you want to stew in a cell?"</p><p> Two Toed Ping sighs “All right, I'll tell you everything.” He leans back as far as his chained hands allow him “We got an anonymous call from someone who wanted Ms. Sato alive.  We didn't care why, but cared about what he offered us. He offered us 10,000,000 yuans if we bring him Asami Sato alive. Since he had already given us a bag with 500,000 yuans in front of our headquarters, we naturally agreed to kidnap a little girl."</p><p> Korra takes notes and asks "And you have no idea who your employer was?" He shakes his head. Korra looks him in the eye and asks "Do you know what he was going to do with Asami?"</p><p> Two Toed Ping shakes his head again. “Perhaps our leader knows it, but I don't know much about the details. We didn't care if he wanted to sell her, use her, or just blackmail her father.” He doesn't notice that Korra is clenching her fists. He continues, “We should just bring him the girl.” He laughs a little when he adds “We even went so far that we wanted to get two of our former members on board. We offered them 50,000 yuans when they would find Asami Sato for us. After we paid them 5,000 yuans, they found the girl for us within a few minutes.“</p><p> The ending looked familiar to Korra. She side glares in the direction of Mako.</p><p>———————————————————————<br/>In the next room.</p><p> When Korra glares in their direction, Mako can feel that it is mostly aimed at him.</p><p> Mako gulps, he even could read Korra’s lips, "We’ll talk about that later."</p><p> If he looks to the side, he sees Asami giving him a look. It was a mixture of dislike and anger.</p><p> Mako doesn't know what to say in such a situation, so he preferred to remain silent.</p><p>———————————————————————<br/>In the interrogation room.</p><p> Two Toed Ping told Korra and Lin all about the kidnapping and why the Equalists kidnapped him and his allies. It turned out that after his and his companions bending abilities were taken away, they were kept as prisoners, so that the newer equalist members could learn chi-blocking on them. </p><p> Korra says, “Just one last question before this interview is over.” She takes out a photo and places it on the table in front of him.  Lin’s and his eyes widen at the sight of the person in the photo.  Korra says “I see you recognize Raijin the Thunder. Tell me what you know about him?"</p><p> Two Toed Ping trembles a little when he sees the photo.  He says hesitantly, “All I know is that he was thunderbolt Zolt's brother, and that he died in prison a few years ago. I do not know any more."</p><p> Korra is not convinced of this, but leaves it at that.  She will simply ask one of the other triads about him.</p><p> As she writes down one final note, she says, "You can go back to your cell now."</p><p> Two Toed Ping yells “Hey! I thought you would let me out of here?! "</p><p> "You thought wrong." Says Korra bluntly.</p><p> “We had a deal!” He yells.</p><p> Korra looks him smugly in the eye and says "Yeah, we had."</p><p> "And?"</p><p> Korra started to giggle, "My exact phrase was 'if I wanted to', and I do not want to."</p><p> Two Toed Ping was dumbstruck, but before he could say anything, two officers came in and led him out.</p><p> Korra got up to stretch her arms. </p><p> Lin says to the officers “Wait before you bring the next one in. We have something to discuss among colleagues."</p><p> The officers salute before they bends the metal door shut. </p><p> After she is sure that the officers are gone, she gets up and turns angrily to Korra and asks with suppressed anger "What was this nonsense?!"</p><p> Korra raised a brow "What did I do?"</p><p> Lin clenched her teeth’s "You know that very well. You have used your position to get answers."</p><p> Korra crossed her arms “It worked, didn't it? Besides, you've done it several times.“</p><p> "That is not the point."</p><p> "What then? I got us ahead faster than if we had proceeded according to the police protocol."</p><p> Lin rubs the bridge between her eyes "How often do I have to tell you that we have to adhere to the justice system?"</p><p> "The Justice System is a bad joke?!" shout Korra back.</p><p> Lin’s eyes widen slightly.</p><p> Korra says with too much suppressed anger, “Do you know how useless the Justice System is?  No matter how many criminals we arrest, no matter how bad the deeds they have committed, no matter how much time and effort we waste on their arrests, no matter what we do, the criminals will come free.” She clenched her eyes shut until she can no longer keep the anger to herself. She yells “See it at last! The Justice System is a bad joke!"</p><p> Lin was absolutely taken aback by Korra's outburst.</p><p> A minute pass before Lin finally broke the silence by saying "Korra, the Justice System may have a few quirks, but it prevents harm to the innocent."</p><p> "You probably don't believe that yourself." Was Korra’s blunt answer. She looks Lin straight in the eyes when she says, “I caught a black marketeer two months ago who was smuggling endangered animals.  He came out of jail after ten days."</p><p> Lin tries to stop Korra and says "That was an isolated incident and-"</p><p> Korra interrupts her and says, “Six weeks ago I arrested a gang of pirates who pretended to be fishermen. They were released after a week."</p><p> Lin tries to justify it somehow. "There were complications because the court didn't know from which city to convict them from."</p><p> Korra ignores her justification "A month ago I arrested the leader of the red monsoons, he was released after three days."</p><p> Lin explains, somewhat annoyed, "One of your colleagues lost the evidence that-"</p><p> Korra interrupts, “Then tell me about one of my last arrests almost two weeks ago.  I arrested three triad members in front of witnesses, whom we by the way still have to interrogate later. They were released after less than a day."</p><p> Lin narrows her eyes, her patience is running out.  She burst out "The Justice System has quirks, but it's still better than your Task Force System!"</p><p> “At least my task force system can arrest criminals!” Korra shoots back.</p><p> "Your task force may have more freedom than my officers, but you and they are nothing more than quota security funded by a power-obsessed councilman."</p><p> Korra clenched her teeth’s, her fists are shaking.</p><p> Neither Korra nor Lin broke off eye contact.  None of them dares to look away.</p><p> The silence was broken when a small flap opens and one of the officers asks "Chief Beifong, should we lead the next suspect in?"</p><p> Lin averts her gaze and says to the officer, “Yes, send him in. I will interrogate him right away.“</p><p> “Don't you mean 'we'?” Asks Korra with narrowed eyes.</p><p> "No, just me."</p><p> Korra clenched her fists “You can't do that.  My team arrested them.“</p><p> Lin turns to Korra and tells her, "Your task force may have arrested them, but this is still my station and my station rules are my rules."</p><p> As Lin sits down, she says without turning to Korra, “You can go now. Your help is no longer needed."</p><p> Korra was angry. Not just angry, she was raging inside. Before she says or does anything she might regret later, she grabbed her notebook and turned to the metal door.  She angrily opened the metal door and close it behind her with a loud bang.</p><p> When Korra stormed out, Lin rubs her face with one hand and sarcastically whispers to herself, "You did a great job, Lin."</p><p>———————————————————————</p><p>Korra storms all the way out to the parking garage in anger.  She is so angry that she doesn't hear the shouts behind her until she stops a hand on her shoulder.</p><p> She turns around and sees Asami, Mako and Bolin.</p><p> Korra blushed slightly, out of anger she forgot that she brought her friends with her.</p><p> Asami takes her hand from Korra’s shoulder and asks worriedly "Are you okay?"</p><p> Korra inhales and exhales to calm herself down "I'm fine."</p><p> Asami didn't get a chance to ask when Mako says, "You had a pretty interesting conversation with your mother."</p><p> Korra shot him a glare, whereupon he had to take a few steps back. “That's none of your business.” She turns back to the car and says before she gets in the car “I have to go back to the town hall. If I am supposed to drive you somewhere then get in."</p><p>———————————————————————</p><p>They got in silence in the car, while Korra drives out of the parking garage. </p><p> Asami sat in the passenger seat while the brothers sat in the back seat.</p><p> Korra wanted to drop the brothers off at the training hall first, so she drives there first.</p><p> Driving seemed to calm Korra down.<br/> She seemed to have calmed down so much that Bolin dares to ask questions "Tell me, Korra, why did you had a verbal fight with Chief Beifong earlier?"</p><p> Korra glares, with the help of the rearview mirror, at Bolin.  She says with a little anger in her voice "I already told your brother that it was nobody's business."</p><p> Bolin gulps.</p><p> Asami says a little less unobtrusive than Mako and Bolin "What you said earlier seemed to occupy you for a long time."</p><p> "I only let out what bothered me for years," says Korra as she takes the next junction to the left.</p><p> "For years?" Asks Bolin, amazed. "For how many years have you worked as an officer?"</p><p> Korra shrugged "For five years, no big deal."</p><p> Before Bolin had the chance to ask millions of questions, Mako says, "I can't believe that, if it were true, you would have to have been eleven or twelve years old there."</p><p> Korra glares, through the rearview mirror, at Mako, whereupon he also gulps like Bolin.  Korra replies, “I was twelve when I started as an officer. Do you have a problem with it?"</p><p> Bolin squeals "How did you get hired as an officer at such a young age?"</p><p> Mako deadpanned "She is the chief’s daughter, she probably received special treatment."</p><p> Korra brakes so hard that almost everyone present flies out of the window.</p><p> Korra turns around to the brothers in a blur and says with clenched teeth’s "Just so you know. That I was hired as an officer had nothing to do with Chief Beifong. Since nobody knew that she had a daughter." The brothers gulps at Korra’s murderous glare "I earned my position through hard work, and not because I am Lin Beifong's adopted daughter."</p><p> Mako and Bolin stare wide-eyed at Korra.  They don't know what should shock them the most. The anger that came from Korra, or what was the last thing they heard.</p><p>They blink a few times before Mako asks, very worried, “Adopted daughter? You were adopted by Chief Beifong?"</p><p> “Is that the only thing that stuck with you?!” asks Korra furiously. Bolin starts to say something, but Korra says beforehand "Save it, I don't want to hear it."</p><p> Mako feels a little lousy, he had believed all along that Korra had an easy life because she was Chief Beifong's birth daughter and was not adopted as he has now learned.  Millions of questions shot through his head, but before he could say anything, Korra turned from the brothers away and started driving again.</p><p> After a few minutes of silence, Asami says to the brothers to change the subject, "When does your training with Hasook actually start?"</p><p> Mako looks to Korra first, who isn't even looking at him through the rearview mirror, then he looks at Asami and says, “In an hour or so. It depends on when the next team leaves the training hall."</p><p>Asami nodded.</p><p>After a few more minutes they arrived in front of the training hall.</p><p> Korra turns to the brothers and says "Get out."</p><p> Before they could go out, Hasook came to the car and told them, “You can go straight away. The training hall is closed."</p><p> "What?!" shouted Mako and Bolin at the same time.</p><p> “How can something like this happen?” Asks Asami.</p><p> Hasook shrugged "According to the sign on the door, they are doing maintenance."</p><p> Before a discussion could begin, Korra says annoyed, “If you want to have one of your famous arguments, get out of the car.  I'm in no mood to hear any of it."</p><p> Mako grumbled, but got out of the car.  Bolin not far behind him. </p><p> Before Korra could drive off, Asami put a hand on her hand.</p><p> Korra looks like she will cry any second when she looks at Asami.</p><p> Asami asks worried "You seem to be pretty off the track."</p><p> Korra sighs "It's nothing."</p><p> "It's not nothing."</p><p> Korra averts her gaze and says, "It's just so frustrating."</p><p> Asami strokes Korra's back. "You can tell me anything. I'm here for you."</p><p> Korra breathes in and out “I have caught so many criminals in my life who were released after a short time. I think I just had to let it out." She looks at the steering wheel, embarrassed. "I just wish it hadn't happened that way."</p><p> Asami smiles softly. “You don't need to feel bad about it.  After all, you only said what has preoccupied you for a long time. If anything, you'd have to feel bad for not saying it sooner.“</p><p> Korra sighs, she knows Asami is right, but she still feels bad.</p><p> Asami continues “If it's any consolation, I think you were all right to say something like that.“</p><p>Korra raised a brow.</p><p> Asami explains, “You had to watch one criminal after another get released just because of a legal error.  I would also have exploded at some point if something like that happened in Future Industries all the time.“</p><p> Korra has a gentle smile, but before she can say anything, Bolin knocks lightly on the car window.</p><p> Korra rolls down the window and asks "What is Bolin?"</p><p> Bolin blushed and scratched the back of his head "Since the training hall is closed, we asked ourselves if you could drive us to the arena?"</p><p> Korra points to the back seat "Get in."</p><p> The three Probenders got in, whereupon Korra drives off immediately.</p><p> Asami asks the three "What are you going to do now?"</p><p> Bolin sighs “We decided to go to the arena to see if the training room there is free. The chance is small, but we still want to look there because we can't think of any other place."</p><p> Asami nodded "I would offer you the Sato Estate, but that's too far away." She turns to Korra. "Can you think of a place where they could train?"</p><p> Korra thinks about it for a moment until she can think of a place. "Yes, but I'm not sure if they can use it."</p><p> Asami puts a hand on her shoulder. "Maybe we could ask? The situation cannot be worse than now."</p><p> Korra nodded and changed the direction in which she was driving.</p><p> Mako asks "Where are we going?"</p><p> Korra Said without looking back "Air Tempel Island."</p><p>———————————————————————</p><p>A little later they got to Air Tempel Island, where Korra caught Tenzin just before he could get on the ferry with which he planned to go to the town hall.</p><p> She explained everything to him and asked him if the Probenders could use a free space to train.</p><p> He gave them his permission to use his island, but only on the condition that they don’t break anything.</p><p> The Probenders cheered. Mako made a mental note that he would look out that Bolin didn’t break anything. </p><p> Since he is running late, Tenzin asked Korra to to find for the Probenders a suitable location.</p><p> She bowed before leading Asami and the Probenders to a vacancy.</p><p> Asami says while following Korra, "I didn't even know you knew councilman Tenzin personally."</p><p> Korra shrugged "I've been babysitting his children quite a lot over the years."</p><p> Before anyone present could say anything, they heard a loud "KOOORRRRAAAA!!!"</p><p> They saw three children’s running in their direction.</p><p>The kids jumped up high and landed in Korra's arms making the girl trip over. Korra hugged them back, ruffling all their hair in the process.</p><p> Korra laughed at their behavior.</p><p> Asami giggled at the sight.</p><p> Ikki says "We haven't seen you in a long time."</p><p> Korra scratched the back of her head "I'm really sorry, but the city is currently a monkey house."</p><p> Ikki and Meelo laughed at the term "monkey house."</p><p> Jinora was the first to notice the rest. She turns to them and says with a bow "Greetings, my name is Jinora," she waved to her siblings, who are still hugging Korra, "and these are my siblings Ikki and Meelo."</p><p> Asami smiles. She returns the bow and says, "Nice to meet you Jinora.  My name is Asami Sato," she waved to the three of them, "and that's Mako, Bolin and Hasook from the Fire Ferrets."</p><p> Her siblings turned to the rest of those present and were more than thrilled when they recognized two of them.</p><p> Korra put the kids down, whereupon they immediately run to the brothers.</p><p> Asami meanwhile helped Korra back on her feet.</p><p> Ikki and Meelo shout at the same time "These are the Fire Ferrets!"</p><p> Hasook confidently says "Yes, we are."</p><p> Ikki deadpanned "And who are you?"</p><p> Hasook slumps "I'm Hassok, the Fire Ferrets waterbender."</p><p> Meelo complaints “Oh man! Does it mean that the masked Waterbender is no longer in your team?"</p><p> Bolin laughs at his comment "Don't worry, we'll still win the tournament." He turns to Korra. "Speaking of the tournament, didn't you want to find for us a vacancy?"</p><p> Ikki has stars in her eyes when she asks "Does it mean you're going to train here?"</p><p> Korra laughs at the behavior of the children and replies for the Probenders "That’s the plan." She turns in one direction "Follow me."</p><p> Everyone including the children’s followed Korra to a vacancy in the backyard.</p><p> She says to the Probender Team "I promised Tenzin that you wouldn't break anything, make sure I don't break this promise."</p><p> Bolin says as he inspects the place where they'll be training in excitement, "We promise that we won’t break anything, for the most part."</p><p> Before Bolin knew better, he was pulled to Korra by the collar. She says with narrowed eyes “Not just for the most part, but completely. If even a blade of grass is bent, I will see to it that you will be behind bars for a long time."</p><p> Bolin gulps and nodded frantically.</p><p> Korra lets go of Bolin. She doesn't mean her threat seriously, but she knows that sometimes people need a motivation not to wreak havoc.</p><p>Before Bolin could say anything stupid, Mako says "Thank you very much for giving us the opportunity to train before the game tomorrow."</p><p> Korra nodded, she turns and was on her way to go.</p><p> Asami asks "Korra where are you going?"</p><p> Korra stops and looks to Asami “I still have to go back to work. If you want, I'll drive you somewhere beforehand."</p><p> Asami blushed slightly "I was wondering if we could watch the Fire Ferrets training a little before we set off."</p><p> Korra smiled "Well, I still have some time before I go back."</p><p> Asami smiled. Both girls joined Jinora and Ikki on the steps of the steps of the backyard, while Meelo runs joyful after Pabu.</p><p> Before the Probenders start their training, Mako went to Korra and asked her in a serious tone, "Korra, can we talk in private?"</p><p> Korra narrowed her eyes suspicious at Mako, but nodded.</p><p> They went to a secluded spot while Bolin and Hasook set up an improvised ring.</p><p> Mako says "Thank you so much for all of your help."</p><p> Korra says in a non-amused tone, "Was that all?"</p><p> Mako sighs and shakes his head "I just wanted to say that I didn't really thank you and I would like to change that." He takes a deep breath as if the next one is very difficult for him to say "Thank you very much  for everything you've done for us."</p><p> "My pleasure."</p><p> Korra was about to walk past Mako, but he blocks her way by stretching out his arm. "I'm not done yet."</p><p> However, Korra rolls her eyes, but stopped and looked at Mako.</p><p> Mako continues "The whole time I thought that you had a simple life because I believed that you were Chief Beifong's daughter." He does not notice that Korra has clenched her fists "As I found out today, however, you had been adopted by her."</p><p> Korra asks annoyed and angry “Are you finally finished. I‘m not in the mood to talk about it."</p><p> Mako blushed out of shame "You're right, that's too private."</p><p> "It's good that we agree." Korra says sarcastically.</p><p> Mako groaned "I'm trying to thank you here."</p><p> "You're doing a really bad job."</p><p> Mako grumbled "I'm doing my best."</p><p> "Whatever," says Korra.</p><p> She was about to leave until she remembered something she wanted to ask him.</p><p> Korra crossed her arms “Now I have a question for you. The money you gave me, does it come from the 'advance payment' you received from the triads? "</p><p> "Of course not!" Mako says a little too quickly.</p><p> Korra deadpanned, but she doesn't say a word.</p><p> Mako admitted defeated "All right, yes, the money comes from the triads."</p><p> Korra says, somewhat disgusted, "If I had known that, I would have put the money there where the sun doesn't shine."</p><p> Mako takes a frightened step back "I'm sorry, I didn't know how else to repay the money quickly."</p><p> Korra rubs the bridge between her eyes “I didn't give you a deadline for the money.  You could have paid it in a few weeks or months, I wouldn't have cared. But not that the money comes from the triads."</p><p> Mako asks out of curiosity "Now that you know, what are you going to do with the money?"</p><p> Korra looks him straight in the eyes. "I definitely won't keep it if that's your question."</p><p> Mako raised a brow.</p><p> Korra sighs "I'll donate the money somewhere, no idea where exactly."</p><p> Mako looks at the ground, embarrassed, "Is there anything how I can make amends?"</p><p> Korra thinks about it for a moment, until something suddenly occurs to her "Tell me where Lightning bolt Zolt is and I'll forget it."</p><p> Mako panicked when he heard the demand.  He says somewhat cautiously "Believe me, you don't want to know that."</p><p> Korra glares "If I didn't want to know, I wouldn't have asked you."</p><p> Mako slumps "It's just that it's hard to explain."</p><p> Korra opens her notebook to a blank page and hands him a pen. "Just write it."</p><p> Mako reluctantly wrote the address and some details of what Korra should look out for.</p><p> While Korra is putting away her notebook, Mako asks "Are we even with that?"</p><p> Korra narrows her eyes at him, but her gaze wanders to the side. When she sees Bolin and Hasook an idea occurred to her.  She has a sly smile when she says "We're so even, that I'll help you and your team with your training."</p><p> Mako was taken aback "Really?“</p><p> Korra smiles darkly. “Yes, but it won't be a comfortable workout.  Compared to today's training, the last training session will look like a walk in the park.“</p><p> Mako gulps he has not missed the glint in Korra’s eyes.</p><p> Korra walks past him and says, “It's just bad luck that you don't have your protective equipment with you.</p><p> Mako had panic written on his face. He thinks, 'Is the training a punishment or a reward?'</p><p> Korra shouts “Hey Mako! Think fast!"</p><p> Mako had no chance to understand what Korra meant when she knocked his legs away with her metal cables.</p><p>Everyone laughs at him, when he landed on his butt. He mumbles to himself, "Definitely a punishment."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter: „And The Winner Is...“</p><p>Please leave a comment or kudo.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>